


Controlling Time

by AdareThompson (TalisRuadair)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalisRuadair/pseuds/AdareThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, someone decides to change the past. Arrigo Figulus appears in the late 1970s with the mind of changing everything. Little does he know there is more to this past than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Arrigo Figulus

A messy black haired man with emerald green eyes, but who lacked the round black rimmed glasses from his youth, appeared in Hogsmeade in late August. He looked around trying to get his bearings before throwing up his dark hooded cloak and approaching the dismal looking Hog’s Head. He walked into the Inn and approached the younger Dumbledore brother about renting a room. The man had the same bright blue eyes as his older brother; however they lacked the mischievous sparkle and knowing quality belonging to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. “Ah me favorite Dumbledore brother, Aberforth, I’ve heard a great deal about ye. However, I probably should warn ya that ya might be caught out with the Ministry soon if ya continue on with that Jimmy the bridge builder impression yuv got goin’ on wit yer goats.”

The old man raised an eyebrow, “What would you know about what I do with my goats?”

“I don’t know much but I know that those pesky ministry blokes migh’ be stickin’ their noses in yer business if the current rumors continue to circulate.” The boy pulled down the hood of his cloak casting a bit of a glamour at the same time, his hair was shoulder length silky black, and his lightning bolt shaped scar was completely hidden. He held out his hand, “I be Arrigo Figulus, and I be needin’ to rentin’ a room. I was homeschooled up until my late mother’s death, and need a place to stay while I meet with the other Dumbledore about enrolling in Hogwarts for me final year. I got plenty of gold, if yer worried about that.”

“I’ve lived here all my life and I’ve never heard of a family with the surname Figulus before,” the man’s already gray brow furrowed.

“Ah, yeah well me ancestry ain’t from these islands until recently, ya know like how da Malfoy’s and da Black’s originate from France?” The barkeep nodded. “Well, ya see me gran’da was from Italy and the surname Figulus was given because of the trade me family were known fer. Ya know making dem clay pots and such back in burning times.”

“So, you come from a family of Potters?”

“Ya but no relation to dem English ones in Godric’s Hallow though our families were both quite famous in the trade way back when. Too bad crafts like that be dyin’ in the modern era. So many muggle manufacturing equipemen’ was making its ways into our world. Ya know making things quickly with the power of steam and water, which starts going with only a flick of one’s wand. Me gran’da used to use his hands to make one special pot while the rest of them were manipulated by his magic. They had da same qualities as da one manipulated by his hand. Handmade pots have always been more expensive,” The young man explained as he pulled out a handful of Galleons. “How much to rent a room fer the rest of da mon’?”

Arrigo put the required amount of Galleons on the counter and the old man handed over a key. He walked up the stairs and let out a slow sigh. He had adventured back into the past to change his life and hopefully save many others. Not saying that overcoming Voldemort in his own time wasn’t a happy ending, however he lost so many. He needed to intercept Snape to make sure the man never faced that regret, he needed to stop Regulus from going to his death after discovering the Dark Lord’s secret. He needed to do so many things, and he needed to save Narcissa and Draco from Lucius’ poor decisions and over all corruptness. Of course it had come out recently in the Prophet that Lucius had been gay the whole time and joined the Dark Lord because he enjoyed the man’s attentions. Apparently the blonde hung all over the Dark Lord like Bellatrix did at the beginning. Too bad Voldemort didn’t understand the concept of love and only wished to participate in such acts to dominate and cause pain.

Arrigo pulled his trunk out of his pocket and brought it back to its original size with his beloved holly and phoenix feather wand. He canceled his hair glamour before sucking down the hair growth potion Hermione made him before his great adventure. Of course she didn’t know that he’d found a time portal in one of the sealed off rooms off the Chamber of Secrets. He had maintained his Parseltongue abilities even after the death of Voldemort. His hair soon took on the length he had previously appeared with. He again applied the glamor over the scar on his forehead and changed his robes. Upon looking in the mirror he realized his similar features to James Potter disappeared with those simple changes. Of course the golden tan helped. He walked down the stairs and out the pub before appearing before the gates of Hogwarts. He walked up to the castle doors and found the Head Master’s office. After guessing every sweet that came to mind, the gargoyle finally moved. He walked up the stairs and was soon met the formally dead sparkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

“Ah Mr. Figulus I was expecting your visit. Though I cannot help but wonder how you got past my gargoyles so easily.”

“Yes well, your sweet tooth is quite legendary and all I had to do was ask around a bit. I just started guessing any sweet I could think of and well Licorice snaps are quite sharp.” The other man raised an eyebrow, “Ah yes my accent. Well, you see I know the type of people who hang out at your brother’s inn and I didn’t want them to take too much notice of me. I mean speaking with something close to an Oxford accent when stating I was homeschooled and came from a long line of Potters might draw a bit too much attention. Let’s just say that me mum’s death was a bit questionable and I don’t want her murders tracking me down too quickly, so yeah I guess the name I’m using may not be the one I was born with. However, I did legally change it and have all the proper documentation with the Ministry. Those bloody Death Eaters and that hypocritical leader of theirs will not find me now. Plus I’ve changed my appearance as well as my name.”

“Will you share with me your previous name?”

Arrigo shook his head, which caused some of his hair to come loose from its leather strap it was pulled back in, “I’m sorry Headmaster, but I’d rather let me mum’s murders think that they killed me with her. Oh the powers of an enchanted clay person and I only have my pottery ancestors to thank for it.”

The man’s blue eyes sparkled, “Ah well then perhaps we should sort you before September 1st since you’re only here for you last year. Let me place this hat upon your head and see where you’ll spend your last year.” He pointed the elder wand at the old hat and levitated it upon Arrigo’s head.

The hat began to whisper in his mind listing his qualities. “ _Yes Mr. Potter I know who you truly are and what you wish to obtain with using Slytherin’s time chamber, which was lost knowledge and I don’t know how you found it. I guess you want to be in Gryffindor again or are you willing to give the snakes a chance this time. I still believe you’d do quite well in Slytherin_.”

Harry thought, “ _I want Slytherin because I don’t want my mum or dad figuring out who I really am. Plus I need to befriend both Snape and Regulus and they’re both in Slytherin_.”

The hat yelled, “Slytherin.”

Dumbledore’s brow furrowed, “It’s interesting that you’ve been sorted into the same house as the leader of your mother’s murders.”

Arrigo laughed, “Yes well they’d never expect me to be alive. Even if by some miracle they believed I lived, they never look for me in Slytherin, so it’s perfect really.”

* * *

 

Arrigo made his way to Malfoy Manor deciding it was best to take care of Lucius right away. It was a good thing he was able to get Hermione to brew two doses of the slave bond potion without telling her why he needed it. Though he was sure she suspected he was up to something and thus more than likely brewed the antidote was well. He was sure that she didn’t realize his plan to travel through time. She’d never think to administer the antidote to Lucius and if she did it would be twenty years too late. The antidote would only work if administered within the first year of the bond creation.

He knocked on the door of the manor and the door was answered by Dobby. “I’m Lord Arrigo Figulus here to see Master Malfoy. Will you please show me to his office?”

The familiar elf nodded his head and showed Arrigo to Lucius’ study where the man was sitting behind his desk reading documents. The handsome young man approached the blonde with perfect grace, “Lucius, I’ve come to fulfill your needs. I understand that you’re unhappy in your marriage with Narcissa because she’s a member of the fairer sex. I can give you exactly what you need and want. I want to see your pleasure room now.”

The man’s grey eyes were wide and his pupils blown at the command, “Ah so he sent you. He promised to find me someone if I served him well.”

“Yes, he sent me, and now I’m growing patient. I was hoping to just torture you with pleasure but if you don’t move it I’ll be forced to punish you.” Arrigo’s voice carried its underlying threat which caused a visible tremble in the other man. “Too late, Lucius come over here now and Kneel.” Arrigo took out a spiked leather collar attached to a leash. The blonde was quickly kneeling before him and the black haired boy could see the aristocrats growing problem. He quickly slipped the collar around his neck and spoke the word the made it seamless and permanent without the proper spell. He pulled the leash up and demanded, “You will crawl there. If you act like a good pet then I’ll give you more pleasure than you could ever imagine, but first you will drink this.” He pulled out the potion and forced it down his awaiting slave’s throat. The blonde choked as he was forced to swallow it.

“Dobby,” Arrigo called. The little elf popped before him, “I want you to pop us into Lucius’ hidden pleasure room, and make sure that no one can find us.” The elf nodded and they were soon in a room that resembled a torture chamber with a lush king sized bed in the middle.

His green eyes narrowed as he looked at the man before him. All he had to do was completely dominate the man and then the blonde would be his slave and follow his every order for the rest of his life. The idea of having that horrible man under his control and warming his bed caused a smile to spread across the former savior’s face. He walked over to the rack and pulled Lucius with him. He pulled out his wand, banished the blonde’s expensive clothes and levitated the man onto it before quickly casting the charm to lock him in. He then levitated it vertical, “We’ll start with a punishment for not obeying me right off the bat. You enjoy pain, don’t you?”

He hissed, “Yes Master.”

Arrigo picked up the willow switch and struck the blonde between his shoulders causing it to break the skin, “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet. When I command you to do something, what do you do Lucius?”

The blonde sobbed, “I obey master.”

“That’s right and since you answered correctly I will heal you after I’m done with your punishment.” The younger wizard struck the waiting blonde until Malfoy sobbed and begged for him to stop. He looked down at the back that looked like it was ran through a grinder and almost gagged. He held his wand to the back and started chanting the same healing charm that Severus used on Draco after the bathroom incident in their sixth year. Once the back was fully healed and the blood back in the blonde’s body, he approached with his hand. He gave a nice slap to the other’s behind, which caused the man to moan. “I’m going to make your arse blush. Do you like that?”

“Yes,” he hissed as Arrigo smacked him a little harder.

He ran his fingers up and down the newly healed back and felt his manhood thickening. He stuck his dry finger into the blondes waiting heat and quickly stuck a second one in causing the other man to scream before casting the lubrication spell. He added more fingers stretching him and looking for the pleasure spot inside the other man. The other man moaned and pushed back against his hand when he found it, “You’re just a little slag aren’t you, Malfoy? You enjoy being pounded by the Dark Lord. You enjoy bowing down and kissing the robes of a half blood preaching pureblood power. Soon you’ll belong to me more than you do your own wife. You will serve me instead of the Dark Lord.”

He pulled out his fingers with a slight pop, and quickly unzipped his trouser fly before shoving his dripping manhood into the blonde’s tight hole. He started pounding into him while holding his wand and chanting in Latin, which strengthened his control over the man and caused the collar to disappear. He continued to hit that sweet spot until the man before him screamed in pleasure and started tightening around him. He then let his own orgasm hit. He quickly pulled out and tucked himself back in, “I don’t understand why a man with your preferences married such a beautiful woman. Why would you take her from a proper husband when you are attracted to your same gender?”

“I have to have an heir,” he panted.

Arrigo released the bindings and levitated the still naked man over to the waiting bed. He summoned a vibrating plug and added a little bit of lube before shoving it into the other man. He cast a spell that wouldn’t allow the other man to remove it but it would disappear when the man had to relieve himself and would return when he finished. He pulled out a needle and slowly ran it through the man’s nipple, which caused him to whimper. He followed by quickly spelling in a vibrating nipple ring and did the same to the other. He whispered the spell that turned the plug on first and then the rings secondly. The blonde started panting and grabbing at the bedding below his hands. He pulled the foreskin covering his new slaves purple head, and quickly cast the circumcision spell, which pulled a painful howl from the man. When he noticed the blonde had passed out from the pain of the other spell, he pulled out a longer and thicker needle, which he stuck through the head of his new slave’s penis. He spelled in the bar into the hole as he pulled it out. He then cast the healing spell on all three new piercings and a second that made them invisible from everyone else’s eyes except for Arrigo’s and Lucius.

He quickly woke the man up before he rolled the man’s vibrating nipple between his thumb and forefinger, “You look like you’re ready to explode a second time Lucius. You really do love pleasure, don’t you?”

“Yes, please master. Please let me release,” the man begged trying to find some friction.

“I want you to roll over and hump the bed Lucius. Let me watch you root around in the bed until you release like a bitch in heat.” He watched as the usually reserved man roll over and started humping the bedding moaning. Harry pulled himself out and started stroking with the vision in front of him. It didn’t take much of watching the usually proud man humping the mattress like a dog humping someone’s leg. Soon he released and squirted all over the man’s back, tucked himself back in, and slapped the man’s ass. “I don’t understand how someone like you could have power. You’re just so willing to be told what to do. Why are you a ministry official anyway?”

The pale man stopped moving and moaned, “I followed the career path my father set for me.”

“Not anymore. You will serve as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. Your interview with Dumbledore is tomorrow. You will impress him with your knowledge of defense and you will not mention anything about the Dark Lord. You belong to me and only me now, Lucius,” Arrigo grabbed the man’s marred left forearm and covered it with his power palm. “I order your body to reject the Dark Mark. The black ink will bleed out of your arm causing excruciating pain overnight, but it will be completely healed tomorrow.”

Upon his command and the working of the slave potion, the Dark Mark turned red and started bleeding. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a purifying cream. He rubbed the cream over the mark and watched it bubble up as it attacked the dark magic. He then called Dobby, “You will keep Lucius down here until I return tomorrow and apply this cream every hour. It will cause him to scream in pain as it removes all traces of the dark magic.”

The elf nodded, “Yes master, I will. The house now recognizes you as the Master of the home since you are Lord Malfoy’s master. You have gained access to all of the vaults and even the power over Narcissa.”

The dark haired wizard chuckled, “That’s good to hear. I should probably go inform her of her new power, as she will be in charge of the Manor while Lucius and I are at Hogwarts.”

* * *

 

September 1st arrived quickly with how fast time passes when one is busy burying his cock into his former school nemesis’ father. However, it didn’t take much to get as much pleasure as possible from his knew slave. The Dark Lord could no longer call upon Lucius; the Manor had more wards not allowing anyone but Arrigo, Lucius, and Narcissa into the home. Arrigo also managed to put it under the Fidelius Charm with him as the secret keeper. He quickly passed through the barrier at Kings Cross and boarded the train in black trousers and an emerald green button-up. He walked toward the back of the train hoping to find Severus and Regulus; however upon his trek to the Slytherin part of the train, he was stopped by four familiar faces.

“Hey look James we’ve gotten a new snake,” Sirius announced stepping in front of Arrigo.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, “Are you serious? You really think you could come up with a better insult for a seventh year mutt?” He turned to his previous doppelganger, “You know James. If you really want Lily to like you, then you need to show her that you’ve grown up. You’re Head Boy now; you really should stop bullying others and try to keep Black in line.” He looked over at the werewolf, “Remus, it’s about time you stand up to your friends. They will not stop being your friends just because you’re the voice of reason within the group. You’re the only thinker among them after all, but apparently you had a bit too much courage for Ravenclaw.” He then turned to the little rat child who was hiding behind the others, “Peter no one should be friends with you. You’re the one that doesn’t understand the concept of loyalty. You really should just join your Death Eater friends now, so you won’t betray your friends later.”

Sirius narrowed his grey eyes, “How the hell do you know us when we’ve never seen you before?”

“Yes and you must really keep tabs on all of the Slytherins since your brother Regulus is one, right? Or do you just keep eying up one very talented potion student? Of course I know who you four are; you’re the famous Maurders after all.” He looked over at Sirius, “Padfoot.” He turned toward Remus, “Moony.” He then looked James right into the eyes, “Prongs.” He scowled at Peter, “Wormtail, but really you should be called rat bastard. Only a rat bastard would ever consider going to the Dark Lord acting as a spy in the Order. You really shouldn’t be allowed to become a member of the Order. I mean, of course you’re squirrely; you turn into a rat after all. Where’s the bravery in being a rat? I mean the stag is a majestic but overly proud and arrogant creature. It fits James quite well; however he really needs to have his ego deflated if he really wants a chance at the very humble and loving Lily. Well really Sirius being a big dog works out quit well, since he’s named after the brightest star in the night sky, which also happens to be in the dog constellation. And well Moony really is far too nice and the opposite of the stereotypes that follow someone of his caliber, as he’s the most humane of all of you, and technically he’s not human about 13 days out of the year.”

“Who are you and how the hell do you know all of our bloody secrets?” Sirius crossed his arms.

“I’m Arrigo Figulus and I was homeschooled until recently because of circumstances beyond my control, so I have decided to finish my final year at Hogwarts. As to knowing your secrets, well you all really should learn how to close your bloody minds if you don’t want another person to access them. Though I suppose, Hogwarts doesn’t teach Occlumency as a part of the main curriculum. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some new housemates to meet including the more subdue Black brother. Arrivederci.” He waved his hand behind him and walked further down the train where he found an open compartment with a familiar face sitting alone reading a book.

He opened the door and stepped in before clearing his throat, “I’m new. Do you mind if I join you?”

Severus looked up from his book, “You’re new and you choose to sit in my compartment?”

“Well yes. You seem to be a well-read individual and I’d like to hang out with a serious person rather than those horrible Gryffindorks who just stopped me in the bloody hallway. I mean seriously how a person named something so similar could be so juvenile and impossible, I’ll never know. I’m sure he’ll never amount to anything other than womanizing and being disowned from his ancient and noble family because he has no manners what so ever.”

Severus chuckled for a moment before looking back at him and staring straight into his green eyes, “So do you know what house you’re in or are you still waiting to be sorted?”

Arrigo waved his hand, “No, I’m Arrigo by the way. The Headmaster set the hat upon my head when I met with him about my severely late arrival to Hogwarts. I’m a proud member of the cunning and ambitious, which I guess it’s expected since I share Slytherin’s gift, after all.” He looked around the compartment, “So where are all your friends, anyway? I couldn’t imagine such an interesting wizard would be without them.”

“Ah well, I lost my best friend at the end of Fifth Year.” He rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “I called her a bad name and she refused to forgive me.”

Arrigo smiled sadly, “You know that sometimes you have to apologize more than once before obtaining forgiveness. Perhaps if you show her that you are different, then she’ll forgive you. I saw this beautiful and caring red head with the same shade of green eyes as mine. I was a bit shocked to see that she was Head Girl, but she seemed just so nice and nothing like those other Gryffindorks. If I were to be friends with a Gryffindor, I really think it would be her. She’s just got such a kind heart and she smiled at me. I think if her friend called her something horrible, she would forgive him if he showed her that he was different. Your friend may have seen you hanging out with Slytherins interested in joining the Dark Lord’s cause, when it’s hypocritical for a half-blood to follow another half-blood under the premise of blood purity. A half-blood would never be good enough in their eyes, but yet they all bow down before Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle being his muggle father’s last name. Are you going to introduce yourself?”

“Yes, I’m Severus Snape.” He looked back down at his book, “Lily was the friend that I lost and the girl that you just described. Do you really believe that if I stop hanging out with Avery, Mulciber, and Regulus and apologize to her that she’ll forgive me?”

“Perhaps not Regulus, he’s just a product of his upbringing after all. I hear that his mother’s a total hag. With his older brother being such a disappointment, all of the pressure has been placed on the younger brother’s shoulders. I think there’s still hope for him. I plan on reaching out to him and hopefully prevent him from taking the mark, but I fear he might already have it.”

“How do you know so much if you were homeschooled?”

He shrugged, “I’ve been keeping an eye on pureblood circles. No one really pays attention to me, so I can easily listen to the gossip. So, have I passed well enough to be considered a friend? I promise to help gain back your friendship with Lily; however I fear that she never felt anymore for you than platonic love of a brother or close friend. I understand she was the world to you because she was the first person to befriend you. What is your home life like? You just seem like someone who perhaps didn’t have the ideal childhood. You sure don’t have the ego that Potter is running around with, but you do seem to have some of the insecurities that Black is running around with. Insecurities that cause him to pick on other’s to make himself feel better, but in the end bullying is never the answer. You seem like someone who’d rather disappear in your books than deal with those around you.”

“How do you do that?”

Arrigo shrugged, “I’ve always been a good reader of people. I’m sure that you’re already studying Occlumency, so it’s not mind magic. Don’t worry your shields are still intact. No one will know about your blood status, half-blood right? Mother pureblood and father muggle who hates magic and drinks a lot. The two get into rows often and you’ve learned to avoid them when their fighting because if you get involved the violence is turned on you?”

“Does something about me scream abused and neglected?”

The new student nodded, “Well, yeah. It’s in the way you dress, the way you let your hair just fall limply, it’s like you don’t care about your appearance because you feel that you’ll be unattractive no matter what. You nose is crooked and hooked like it’s been broken several times. You’re already wearing your robes as if what you’re wearing underneath them is embarrassing. You seem to hold onto your book as if it is your lifeline and that you can find all of your answers in the Dark Arts. You want to sign up with the Death Eaters because you feel as though doing so will give you power, but you’re really talented at potions. You could gain recognition for publishing the improvements you’ve made to potions like the Draught of Living Death. You know the text actually says to chop the bean but crushing it with a metal blade allows one to squeeze more juice into the potion. Perhaps you could consider applying to replace Slughorn as Potions Professor after that old Walrus retires.”

Severus scoffed, “Yeah me dealing with dunderheads every day. Sticking around the school where I’ve been tortured, but then again it’s the only home I have. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too bad.”

Arrigo nodded, “However you’ll need to develop a bit of a bedside manner. You can’t possibly force a student to get better by calling them names, belittling them, and scowling them down as they attempt to make a potion. Also if James Potter ever has a child, don’t hold a grudge against the son just because of who’s his father. You’re surely not like your father and would never be judged based upon him.”

The door slid open and lovely blonde with an airy voice, “We’ll be there soon.” She looked over at Arrigo and smiled, “You might want to change into your robes unless you’re being sorted with the first years.”

Arrigo chuckled, “I guess I should put on my Slytherin robes so that everyone will know that I’ve already been sorted.” He smiled at her, “Thank you for reminding me.” He pulled his uniform out of his trunk and headed toward the bathroom. His mind racing with what he already achieved and looking forward to visiting his blonde lover in his rooms, he smirked as he thought about what he could do the man at dinner with a simple whispered spell. He chuckled about stimulating the man’s prostrate to the point where he would be begging for release. He’d spelled a locked cock ring over him the night previously to make sure that Lucius wouldn’t be able to relieve himself. He was looking forward to humiliating the man before giving him what he so desperately needs. 


	2. Getting Settled

Arrigo took a seat next to Severus at the Slytherin table. He looked up at the head table and noticed the blonde looking over at him. He smiled and pointed his wand under the table as he whispered the spell that turned on the plug. He watched as the professor started to squirm and raised an eyebrow. He looked back over at Severus and found a familiar looking wizard, “Regulus, how was your summer?”

The younger Black brother looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow, “Do I know you?”

Arrigo smiled and shook his head, “No but I had a run in with dear Sirius on the train. I figured I’d ask you about your summer since he was a royal prat to me. I mean does it really matter which house I’m bloody well in?”

“Well yes, my family has been in Slytherin for many generations,” Regulus announced proudly.

“Hmm but your older brother managed to be a Gryffindor. Somehow I don’t think one’s bloodline plays a role into what house a person gets into. I mean one can simply asked to be placed somewhere. Perhaps you were going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but after your brother’s disappointment, you begged the hat to put you in Slytherin and here we are. Were you meant to be in Ravenclaw or was it just Severus who would’ve been better suited there, but chose to follow in his mother’s footsteps.”

Severus looked over at him with a scowl, “Where the hell did you hear that?”

The green eyed wizard chuckled, “It would make sense to me if it were true or you just had a bit too much ambition to flourish in Ravenclaw, so you were placed in Slytherin instead.”

“I can’t believe that Lucius Malfoy is our new Defense teacher. He was a seventh year prefect during my first year. He just seems a bit young to be a Professor,” Severus stared up at the table and waved at the blonde.

Arrigo twisted his wand which turned up the vibration on the plug, “Yeah well I hear he’s quite talented. However, he does seem a bit nervous. I wonder what that’s about.”

* * *

 

Arrigo grabbed and slipped his cloak around him as he snuck out of the Slytherin dorm with Maurder’s map, and mentally swore when he found his own name, as in Harry Potter, appearing on the map. He pointed his wand at himself and performed the legal name change spell he’d looked up but forgot to perform after arriving back in the 1970s. He looked back down at the map and sighed in relief when he saw his pseudo name Arrigo Figulus appeared in Harry Potter’s place. He could only hope that none of the Maurders were looking at the map when his name appeared.

He quickly unlocked and opened Professor Malfoy’s rooms. He slipped inside and found the man curled up in a ball in pain, which only caused him to chuckle. He pulled off the cloak and approached the man, “Lucius how much do you want to come?”

“Oh please master. Please let me come. It just hurts so much.”

Arrigo pointed his wand at Lucius and muttered a spell to calm a hard on, “I’ve removed the pain, however I’m not giving you release until after you’ve pleased me several times. Now come over here you little poof and suck my cock.” He pointed his wand at Lucius again and vanished his clothes before turning the wand on himself.

He sat down on the bed and Lucius crawled over to him and grabbed his already growing member. Arrigo climbed further onto the bed and flipped him around to where the blonde’s bum was accessible to his hands while Lucius straddled him to suck. Arrigo stared at the blonde’s hairless backside as he bent over and sucked his manhood into the wet warmth of his mouth. The dark haired wizard reached up and slapped the blonde’s arse before moving the pressure on the plug to find the sweet spot. He wanted to have those vibrations going straight into the other man’s prostrate.

He sucked the blonde’s balls into his mouth as he stuck his finger into the small hole in the end of the plug allowing him to move it around. He didn’t even warn the blonde when he felt the release but casted the body-bind on him causing him to land onto his cock and deep throat it. Arrigo started thrusting into the blonde’s nonresponsive mouth and let out a cry as he came and cast the counter spell. “Drink every bit you little slag or I won’t let you come tonight.”

Lucius started sucking and swallowing but couldn’t swallow it all. A little bit dribbled from his mouth and onto the bedspread. He was breathing hard as he pushed himself up from Arrigo and stared down at the mess on the bed.

Arrigo stared at him before sneering, “Well lick that up you little bitch.” He summoned a paddle and gave a nice whack right against the plug. “Do you want me to beat you or do you want me to please you.”

“Please me please Master,” Lucius begged as he licked up the come from the bed.

Arrigo pulled the blonde to him and ran his fingers through his hair, “You’re such a good boy. Look at you listening to your master. You’re the best pet I could ever have.” He pulled him to his mouth and Snogged him senseless before pulling away quickly. “Now I want you on your hands and knees. I still have a few more swats before I’ll be ready to ride you like the dog you are.”

He took the paddle into both hands and swung it at him until Lucius begged him to stop. His arse was bright red. The plug disappeared as he quickly slammed into him and searched for that one spot that was surely still very sensitive. He enjoyed the feeling as he continued at his own pace while refusing to touch the blonde. He felt his second orgasm building up and released. As Lucius started to whimper again, causing Arrigo to sneer, “Do you think I should go for my third orgasm or do you think you’ve been good enough to orgasm?”

Lucius kneeled, “Please Master I really need to come.”

Arrigo chuckled and released the cock ring. Lucius grunted and quickly released all over the bed in several strong spurts. He slumped as soon as it was over and Arrigo spelled the cock ring right back on him, “Oh you make me so sick. You just released all over your bed. You better clean that up now with your tongue.”

Lucius got up on shaky knees and started lapping up his release. He continued to do so until the bed spread was mostly clean. Arrigo shot a quick cleaning spell at it and then pulled Lucius to him as they both lay on the bed starkers. He ran his fingers through the silky silvery locks, “You’re such a good little pet you know that. You do everything your master tells you and you enjoy it, don’t you? You enjoy not having control. You enjoy being told what to do and knowing that someone you’re attracted to loves you.”

Large tears formed in his grey eyes, “You love me? I don’t know what it feels like to be loved.”

“Oh Lucius don’t tell me that your father and mother never showed you love.”

The blonde shook his head, “No, my mother died when I was still young. I’m sure that she loved me, but my father was a very strict and bitter man. He died recently from Dragon Pox, but before that I could never be good enough in his eyes. He could tell from the time that I was young that I liked the same gender. He signed the marriage contract with the Blacks when I was 12 and she was 11. We went all throughout Hogwarts knowing that we’d marry one another even though we didn’t love one another, but we have to have a child before the end of 1980 or we’ll suffer the side effects of breaking the contract, which include horrible boils and chronic pain.”

“I never realized things were like that for you. I just thought you were so willing to serve the Dark Lord so that you could bend over for him and be dominated. I didn’t realize that you truly desired to feel loved. Though you do realize that monster has no ability to love. He was never loved as a child, whereas you had a loving mother. He grew up institutionalized in an orphanage and only ever desired his own power and achieving immortality through the darkest means possible. I will stay with you here until you fall asleep, but I need to return to my dorm before my roommates notice my absence.” He pulled the blonde under the covers with him and hugged him to himself.

The blonde continued to sob into Arrigo’s naked chest, as the dark haired wizard ran his fingers up and down his back and whispered soothing words. He kissed the other man’s temple and made sure the plug was turned off, but flirted with the idea of sending a shock through each of the piercings one at a time while Lucius was teaching the N.E.W.T. level Defense class. Perhaps he could get the teacher to take him into his office with some silencing charms so he can shag him bent over the desk with his hands held down over his head in the perfect submissive position.

* * *

 

Arrigo awoke the next morning still snuggled up next to his slave, who he was now seeing as a lover. How the hell had that happened? His plan with using the potion and gaining control over Lucius would prevent a few of the other issues. However, he was beginning to wonder if the Dark Lord had already lent him the book or if it was still in the Dark Lord’s hands. Then he remembered the bloody Diadem in the Room of hidden things. He also needed to stop Regulus from going after that damn locket but keep him where he was so he’d lend Kreacher to the Dark Lord and discover the Horcruxes. Not to mention the fact that he needs to get his hands on the sword of Gryffindor and slay a damn basilisk to imbue the blade with the venom as well as taking some fangs. He needed to start destroying horcruxes before he could find a way to kill the bastard. He had too many things he needed to accomplish before his own birth in order to prevent his parents’ deaths and all of the horror he faced as a child.

He sat up and quickly dressed before throwing the invisibility cloak over himself and took out the map. He was fortunate to discover that no one else was in the hallways as he made his way back down to the Slytherin dorms. He summoned a change of clothes and went straight to the boy’s showers to prepare for the first day of class. He was looking forward to his double Defense block because he planned to torture his lover with jolts of pleasure and no way for release. Also it was his class right before lunch, so he could talk Lucius into taking him up to his office. Arrigo grabbed his straining wood as he thought about pinning the blonde to the desk and making him say the dirtiest things.

He packed up his books and went into the dorm room to wake Severus, “Prince, it’s time to wake up.”

Severus shot up in bed with sweat coating his forehead, “Bloody hell.”

Arrigo frowned, “You suffer from nightmares, don’t you?” But quickly changed the subject, “What are you planning on doing for the winter holidays?”

“I’m staying here.” He shook his head before muttering, “I try to stay away from that house as much as possible. He’s the only one left. The bloody bastard killed her a month ago.”

He pulled the boy to his chest, “Oh Severus, I’m so sorry that you’re mum’s gone. I lost mine too this summer. That’s why I’m going to school here instead of continuing with home schooling. Me mum was all I had left and now I have no one, but what happened to Tobias?”

Sobs shook the black eyed wizard’s body, “He’s still there because her death was somehow ruled a bloody suicide. She was as strong woman; she would’ve never done that and left me alone with him.”

“It’s okay Sev.” Arrigo rolled his green eyes at his own statement, “Of course it’s not okay. Greif takes time to heal and you’re wounds run deep. Perhaps you should go take a quick shower and meet me down at breakfast. I know you made it into N.E.W.T. Defense, so we’ll have class with the new Professor.”

The potions prodigy quickly moved away and wiped his eyes, “You’re right but sometimes it just hurts so bad and I don’t know why I’m even telling you this. I’ve learned that speaking about my feelings only lead to me being pushed away or other things.”

“No Sev, that won’t happen with me, and I’m sure if you explained how you were feeling when you called Lily that horrible name, she’d forgive you.”

Severus’ eye widened in complete horror or fear, “How’d you know about that?”

“People don’t forget humiliating displays like that even years later. Someone told me about it and it sure as hell wasn’t one of the Maurders.”

“Have you spoken with Lily?”

Arrigo shook his head causing his wet hair to smack him in his face, “No, but others were witnesses to that travesty.” He pulled out a leather thong and pulled his hair back though he usually preferred to wait until it dried before doing so. “I’ll see you down at breakfast Sev, just think about it alright?”

“Thanks for the advice,” the other wizard whispered as Arrigo left the dorm room and headed down to the Great Hall and toward the promise of food.

* * *

 

Arrigo chuckled as he and Severus arrived in the all too familiar Defense classroom. The two of them sat together as the Maurders entered with a somewhat perturbed Lily Evans. Arrigo left his items at his desk and decided to approach the group, but mainly Lily in particular. “Ms. Evans I was wondering if you would do me the honor of sitting with me and my friend. Rumor has it that you are quite talented in Charms and Potions, but I would love to see how you perform in my best subject. I happen to be quite talented in Defense after all.”

“I fear that I have never met you before, and who might you be?” her similar green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Well, as you can see by my illustrious robes, I am a member of the Slytherin house. I fear that many bad eggs may reside within the dungeons; however I am bit different from the rest much like my new friend. You see after being completely and utterly humiliated in fifth year he made a horrible mistake of calling the one person he could count as a true friend a nasty little name that I shall not repeat. Frankly, it is a name that should never be uttered in the presence of such a fine lady or in civilized conversation. If one were to consider the humiliation and anger associated with the frailty of the male ego, one would understand why such a wizard would lash out at his best friend in such a manner. I believe he apologized later, however sadly the young lass refused to forgive him. It has only left him with the strong feeling of regret and the desire to make amends and regain his childhood friend. Do you think that you could give a wizard a chance and sit with me and my friend? I only ask that you hear him out and consider how much a person can change in over a year’s time.” Arrigo gave a humble bow before looking back up at his green eyed mother.

Lily’s mouth was agape, her eyes wide, as she stared at him in shock. A moment later she snapped her jaw shut and nodded before she followed Arrigo over to sit at the desk on the other side of Severus. The rest of the Maurder’s followed her with James sitting in the desk beside her. Sirius sat in the desk behind James, Lupin grabbed the seat behind Severus, and Peter sat behind Arrigo. The dark haired wizard turned to the pathetic young wizard and muttered, “I’m really surprised that you made it into this class, Pettigrew, but then again with the several different teachers teaching the subject one could assume they’ve been a bit lenient on the O.W.L required to continue on.”

He turned back over to Severus and Lily, which allowed him to notice the quiet whispering between the two. It only took a few moments of conversation before Sirius quipped, “What’s the matter Snivellus hoping that the Head girl will fall for your attempts because she’ll take pity on a junior Death Eater?”

Arrigo turned to look at the man who once was his godfather and growled, “Shut it Black, if it weren’t for you and Potter over there, the two of them would still be friends. What did Severus do to you? Wasn’t he just sitting under a tree reading his potions book after the Defense O.W.L.?” He looked over at Remus and glared, “Why didn’t you do your Prefect duties and stop two of your friends from hanging someone upside down and showing his pants to all the students present?” He snarled at Pettigrew, “You were just happy to play along because you felt powerful backing up your two powerful friends, who you’ll surely betray as soon as you find someone else more powerful to protect you. You know like one preaching half-blood who’s got several ancient pureblood families bowing down before him because he’s preaching mass genocide in the name of blood purity. When in reality he’s nothing more than a megalomaniac searching for immortality.”

He raised an eyebrow at a now gawping James, “Oh and I’m sure you’d like to pretend that you decided to bully and humiliate Severus for any other reason besides the fact you were jealous of how close he was to Lily. Admit that you’ve fancied the pants off of her since you met her back in first year, but she’s only seen you as a horrible, proud, arrogant, and completely pig headed boy. Sadly, the epitome of all the negative Gryffindor stereotypes rolled into one. I really do hope that you’ve grown up quite a bit since you now hold the position of Head Boy, and perhaps if you make amends for your past abhorrent behavior then she may consider you worthy of properly pursuing her beautiful heart. You know because in the words of the Beetles, ‘All you need is love.’”

James furrowed his brow, “The who?”

“Not the Who! The Beetles because we’re not talking about my generation but rather about All You Need is Love. I bloody well forgot that you and Black are purebloods and more than likely have never heard a muggle rock band before in your life. Perhaps you should’ve taken Muggle Studies though I’d assume that they wouldn’t cover popular music.” He turned toward Lily, “You know what I’m talking about right? I mean we were all around six and seven when those songs came out, but they’re still on the wireless.”

She looked at him and giggled, “I would’ve thought that Muggle music would be banned in Slytherin.”

“Yeah well I was homeschooled up until this year, so I had a bit of independent Muggle Studies. You know walking around Little Winging or other parts of Surrey, enjoying Muggle London, and so many other opportunities like getting my driver’s license and my first motorbike,” he waved off the last part like it was no big deal knowing that it would peak but James and Serious’ interests.

Their conversation was promptly interrupted by the clearing of someone’s throat. Arrigo looked forward to see a very cross looking Malfoy standing at the head of the class with his arms wrapped around his chest and his eyes narrowed into a glare. “Now that you’ve decided to end your inane banter, I’m happy to welcome you to your final year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you all know by now, I’m sure; there is a new Dark Lord out there and his followers of Death Eaters. It would be in your best interest to pay attention in this course if you hope to survive one of their attacks, though I’m sure no one in this room would win against the Lord of the Death Eaters, you may stand a chance against one of the lesser followers.” His eyes seemed to fixate on someone behind Arrigo, which only caused him to turn and stare at a wide-eyed Pettigrew and only turn back with a groan.

  _That rat bastard is already a bloody spy for the Dark Lord. I thought he would’ve waited until after graduating before joining the corps._ Arrigo thought before shaking his head. Apparently Lucius believed that he was the one holding the power. He pointed his wand under the desk and muttered the spell that would send a minor electrical jolt through Lucius’ penile piercing. He had to hold back a giggle when the professor squirmed slightly for a moment. He nonverbally cast the spell that would turn the medal of one of the left nipple ring ice cold, which caused Lucius to squeak. “Professor perhaps you could show me to your office for a moment. I’m sure that I somehow came into possession of a pair of your nickers. I’m sure that you’d rather me give them to you in private rather than in front of the whole class.”

The new professor’s grey eyes narrowed and he growled, “I’ll show you to my office, but you’ll not like it.” He turned to the rest of the class and demanded, “Read chapter five from your text and prepare to explain the differences between Inferi and Zombies.” He started walking up the stairs that led to his office, before barking back down, “Get up here Mr. Figulus before I give you a month’s worth of detentions and take away house points.”

Arrigo stood from his desk and hid his wand in his sleeve as he quickly cast the spell that would push the plug up, followed by heating up and vibrating. Lucius nearly fell down as he was walking up the stairs, “I’m coming, there’s no need to get your nickers in a twist. Oh wait, I guess that’s kind of difficult when I’ve got them in my pocket.” He pulled out a pair of pink lacy nickers and tossed them at the blonde before running up the stairs.

As soon as the office door shut behind him with Lucius stepping into the room before him, Arrigo turned and heavily warded the room. He then turned toward the blonde and quickly spelled away the man’s clothes, “You’ve been a naughty slave ordering me around.” His wand hand twisted and the plug warmed up to almost scalding temperatures before dropping to freezing temperatures. “I’m going to fuck you like the, oh well no need to insult. I’m just going to pound you so hard into your desk that every time you start grading papers you’ll beg me for release. Now hands on the desk top and stick that needy little arse in the air. We have a limited amount of time, so I might not be able to let you come but I’ll be sure to take my pleasure from you.”

Lucius whimpered as he pressed his hands to the ebony colored desk. His legs spread out. Arrigo approached him and pushed him down into an upside down L position and forced his face against the desktop. He whispered the spell that caused the plug to mostly disappear except for a small part that stuck to the prostrate in a similar manner to the plug temporarily disappearing whenever Lucius needed to relieve his bowls. He cast a quick spell command, which caused the plug to do any mental command he gave as long as he was touching Lucius. He dropped his trousers and pants thinking that the plug should start slowly heating up again. As soon as he was relieved from his ever tightening clothing, he pushed into the other man without any lube. He knew that it would burn a bit, but he needed to teach the former Death Eater a lesson.

He relentlessly but quickly pounded into the other man, while commanding the plug to randomly alternate between warmth, heat, cold, and vibrating. It didn’t take too much longer before he was releasing into the tight cannel, which had become a bit red from the stretch. He quickly pulled out; made sure the plug grew back to its normal size, and turned the still nude man around. He looked down at the deep purple over swollen body part and smiled, “How about I let you come before we return back downstairs with me looking a bit shaken? Under one condition, you name five main topics we’ll be covering in this course this year. Do you think you can do that Lucius?”

“Um yes, master. The Unforgivables, dark creatures, dueling, Death Eaters, and counter curses.”

Arrigo kneeled and took the still straining but yet beautiful manhood into his hand, “You’re such a good little slave, following your master’s orders. I think I want you to join me in the seventh year’s Slytherin dorms right after dinner tonight. I plan on breaking you in tonight. I fear that I have not properly prepared you for your role as of yet.” He quickly deep throated the manhood and released the cock ring at the same time.

Lucius couldn’t respond except for letting out a pleasured yell as he released directly into Arrigo’s throat. The dark haired wizard moved toward the top of the head slowly sucking all the way up. When he reached the top only a small spurt remained and he let the fully milked and limp hot dog slip from his mouth, as he swished the come like a wine connoisseur would savor the finest wine. He swallowed and spelled the cock ring back on the other man. “I have to admit that you do taste quite nicely for such a slag. I’m sure you’ve had more dicks in you than Muggle Parliament. Now I should probably redress you so we can return before the other students get suspicious.” He quickly spelled on the nickers he’d previously thrown at the professor before returning the rest of the man’s clothes, “Don’t worry I have plenty of other sexy little things for you to wear. I expect you to be wearing a pair of women’s pants at all times.”

He quickly waved his wand to set up several verbal triggers to the several items decorating his slave. He made sure to pick as many of the subtopics of the five that Lucius named. Boy was he going to have a shock when he said the word Inferi followed by Zombie when they returned to the classroom. He would no longer have to worry about casting the spells for heat, cold, electricity, vibration, or even stinging, as each word would cause a different reaction. He only wondered how long it would be before the other wizard realized what was causing the different reactions when Arrigo wasn’t present. 


	3. Facing the Beast

It was a month later that Lucius had given the class discussing the counter curses to the first two Unforgivables, as nothing existed for the killing curse save sacrificial love. Arrigo smirked as Lucius became more and more flustered during his speech as the mentioning of each curse caused a different reaction to his plug specifically. As soon as class was over, he scowled and demanded, “Mr. Figulus, I need to see you after class.”

Arrigo nodded and followed him up the stairs to his office before shutting and warding the door. He pushed the man up against the stone wall and banished his clothes before biting his neck, “Have you been a good little slave? You have been sleeping in my dorm with me without getting caught over the past month. Do you think you deserve release?”

“Please master, I really need to feel the release. You haven’t let me come for the past week, which has caused the worst case of frustration I’ve ever experienced.”

Arrigo kissed his neck and whispered, “Ah good little slave, but do you remember why I refused you release for the past week?”

The professor whimpered, “I took points from you in class because of your cheek.”

“No you forgot your place. You must never punish me for I am responsible for your punishments. Ignore my cheek in class or I’ll be forced to punish you even more severely. Now face the wall for I have much buildup I need to relieve.” He growled before grinding Lucius’s overly erect penis into the cold stone wall. He banished his own clothes and pushed in as soon as the plug was temporarily shrunken. He slammed in with great force and was quickly sheathed bullocks deep. He pulled out and slammed back in with the same force, “I’m going to shag you so hard that you won’t walk properly for at least the rest of the day. I also forbid you from my dorm room tonight, so you must sleep alone in your bed.”

“I’ve grown so used to your warmth, I don’t know if I can sleep without you master.”

He pulled the blonde back by his silky tresses, so he could stare at his face. Lucius’ back was fully arched as his pelvis was pressed against the stone wall with Arrigo’s full force pinning him. The dark haired wizard pulled the other into and upside down kiss. He let go of the hair and pushed the other man completely against the wall a second time. Lucius’ face was to the side with his cheek pressed into the stone as hard as his bare chest. “You will do as I say. Now brace yourself love,” he warned before thrusting into the man below him fast and hard. It didn’t take long before he released, but he continued thrusting using his own release as lubricant.

After four more orgasms, Arrigo released Lucius’ ring allowing him to spray the wall. “Look at you marking your territory.” He taunted the now slumped and gasping man. He pulled him up by the hair and forced him against the wall pressing the blonde’s nose into the sticky reminder, “Now lick the wall and enjoy it.”

As soon as Arrigo was done humiliating the other, he sat down on the stone floor and pulled the professor into his lap. He noticed the other wizard was shaking with sobs, “What’s the matter Lucius?”

“I’m already impossibly hard again. You’re force against me only turns me on more. Please let me release.”

Arrigo shoved him off his lap and pulled him by the hair to the wall. “You actually are turned on by humiliation? No wonder why you followed that megalomaniac.  You’re sick you know that? I should just clasp that ring back on and make you suffer more. Do you really think you’ve been good enough to deserve a second release?”

“Please master, I feel the burning in my arse at the moment and know that walking will be quite sore.”

His green eyes gleamed as a cruel smile spread across his usual handsome features, “If your sore Lucius, I surely can’t ride you anymore. Though next time I’ll ride you like a horse and made sure to include a riding crop to get your attention.” He nonverbally cast the stretching and lubrication spells before straddling his slave and plunging down on his manhood. It was the first time that he had the other man in him and he was bouncing in no time, “Don’t forget that after you release, you must clean me out with your tongue. That will probably cause me to harden a second time, which leave you to take me in your mouth. Perhaps we need to take this to a different location, Dobby.”

The house elf appeared before them and Arrigo smiled, “Hello sweet one, please apparate us back to Lucius’s quarters on the bed.”

The elf nodded and held on to each of their legs before popping them onto Lucius’ bed. A quick spell pined Lucius to the bed with black silk ropes. He continued to bounce until he released and squeezed around the man below him causing a chain reaction. As soon as he could breathe again, he climbed off of the other and sat upon the other man’s face, “Lick me clean. I want you to suck out every last drop of your sweet nectar.”

It didn’t take long for Arrigo to recover and soon he got up off the other man’s face and forced himself down his throat. He braced himself against the wall above the headboard with his knees on either side of the blonde’s head. He pulled out and thrust right back down the other man’s throat until he felt the heat pooling in his abdomen. He pulled all the way out and sat on the man’s face as he aimed his release into the others mouth, “Swallow every drop you little slag.”

He looked down and noticed the other man’s rod stirring a third time. He summoned the cock ring and spelled it back on, “Now no more releases for you. Now does your throat burn as much as your arse?” The blonde nodded with tears forming in his eyes. “Good you will stay here for the rest of the night. I’ll have Dobby bring in a bed pan encase you need to relieve yourself. I think you can go without lunch and dinner tonight because you’ve been putting on a few pounds. Then again, I don’t want to be grabbing bones while I continue to use you like the good little whore you are.” He snapped his fingers and soon Dobby stood before them with a tray of fresh fruit. He popped a piece a fruit in the blonde’s mouth and demanded he chew. When it was all eaten he stuck his finger in the mouth, “Now such the juices off each of my fingers.” The younger wizard moaned and soon noticed his ever hardening member, “Look what you did now. I guess I’ll need to use your mouth a second time.”

* * *

 

Arrigo had his cloak wrapped around himself as he walked up the steps to the Headmaster’s office and quickly summoned the sorting hat. As he walked down the halls toward the second floor girls’ lavatory, his mind continued to replay his earlier events. He understood that he placed Lucius under the slave potion to enact his revenge for everything that Lucius or Draco put him through while he was a student at Hogwarts. He enjoyed having power over another person, but part of him shivered wondering if he was taking that too far. Was he losing the part of himself that made him different from Tom Riddle? Did he go back in time only to replace the snake faced bastard as the next Dark Lord? He stopped in midstride, He was going too far. He had too much control over Lucius and he was taking it too far. If only he had found another way to heighten a wizards ability to conceive without the other effects of the slave potion. Would thing be different if Lucius wasn’t under the effects of that potion? Would he willingly surrender to him? Could they have a real relationship based upon love? Did Lucius Malfoy deserve his love?

Upon reaching the bathroom, he quickly warded and locked the door before addressing the ghost, “I’ll be taking care of that yellowed eyed beast that killed you. Please keep watch on the Gryffindor’s. I don’t want any of them trying to follow me.”

She nodded as he hissed at the sink and hissed as second time, which turned the slide into stairs. He walked down the stairs but found a horrible surprise when Pettigrew appeared from the shadows with his wand pointed at him, “Ah you’ve decided to come down here for what reason exactly?”

“It wasn’t for a secret rendezvous rat face. If I wanted one of those, I’d return to Professor Malfoy’s chambers and pound him into the mattress.  Now what do you think you’re going to do with that wand, a memory charm perhaps?”

The other boy pointed his wand at him, “I’ve got to do something. You somehow know about my true alliances and my friends are growing suspicious of me. How am I supposed to spy on the Order if Dumbledore never lets me join? How can I be of use to the Dark Lord if I cannot offer him information?”

“Hmm so you’re going to cast the charm and make me forget everything. What are you just going to leave me down here to be eaten by the creature Slytherin hid within the chamber?”

The shorter boy smiled, “That’s exactly what I’ll do.” He pointed his wand at the other and screamed, “ _Obliviate_.”

Arrigo quickly erected a shield that reflected the charm right back at Pettigrew, which caused him to fly against the wall and impact with it. The other wizard was slumped against the wall in a similar manner to Lockhart from what Ron had told him. He shook his head and continued on into the Chamber of Secrets. He reached the familiar vaulted room where he’d met the memory from the journal at age twelve. He hissed the proper command to open the chamber and command the huge snake. Before demanding in English, “I will take care of you before the Dark Lord has the opportunity to sick you on the helpless children above.” He heard a tingling sound and soon pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and smiled. Though he chose the Slytherin house, he was still enough of a Gryffindor to pull the founder’s sword.

He dodged the snake by rolling and making sure not to look at it directly. Out of nowhere Fawkes came to his rescue and pecked the eyes out making it blind a second time. It didn’t take too much time before he slammed the sword into the roof of the basilisk, but unfortunately got stuck by one of the fangs. He pulled the sword out and hissed. Fawkes landed on his shoulder and cried healing the wound, “Thanks Fawkes for saving me a second time. Now I have the needed weapon to destroy those horcruxes, and not even the Headmaster knows that I found Gryffindor’s Sword. We need to keep it that way because I don’t need him questioning how the hell I was able to pull it from the hat.”

Fawkes flew back away with the sorting hat and Arrigo walked back to the chamber entrance where he’d left Peter Pettigrew. He levitated the boy behind him as he climbed the stairs of the chamber and quickly closed it before continuing to the hospital wing. Where he quickly explained Pettigrew’s attack and the use of a shielding spell which bounded the spell back at Peter, “Madam Pomfrey, I fear that his attempt to cast the memory charm on me may have strengthened after bouncing off of my shield. It was powerful enough to blast him to the other side of the hallway. I fear that he may not remember much, though I hope he remembers who he is.”

The younger nurse nodded and quickly cast the revival spell, “Hello.”

His blue eyes blinked open, “Where am I? Who are you?” He looked around the room, “Wait, who am I?”

Arrigo’s eyes widened, “I really hope he wasn’t planning on erasing all of my memory, but surely this result wasn’t purely from my shield, was it? I really hope that I’m not to blame for his current state. Do you think he could get his memory back?”

The nurse’s brown eyes watered, “I fear not. The problem with the memory charm is that when it goes wrong the effects are usually permanent. The only person who can reverse a memory charm cast on a person is the person who cast it. Since this spell originated from Mr. Pettigrew’s wand, only he would be able to reverse it, but he doesn’t even how to cast it or what memory he would be returning.”

He nodded, “Well I guess that he’ll have to be moved to St. Mungo’s for long term care. It’s just so sad because he had his whole life ahead of him. You will inform his friends, right? I’m sure they’d want to see him before you transfer him. I should really retire because it’s so close to curfew.”

He left the hospital wing and pulled his cloak back over him before ascending the stairs to the seventh floor hallway with the entrance to the Room of Requirement. He needed to destroy the Horcrux quickly and since the Defense potion was already alternating every year, Voldemort had already cast a jinx on the position meaning he’d already hid the Diadem. He paced the wall near the ghastly wall hanging thinking that he needed to hide something. He walked to the area where he remembered it to be and even though the room looked different from his time, the bust with the wig on it was in the same area. He picked it up and swung the sword and it let out an ear piercing scream as the jewel bled. He replaced it back on the wig and left the sword in a spot where no one would find it. He left the room and approached Gryffindor Tower. He smiled at the fat lady, “Oh I’m so jealous, such a beautiful lady guards the entrance to this tower. We’re stuck with a grizzly statue of a green eyed serpent. Do you think you could do me a favor, m’lady? Could you get Remus Lupin? I need to speak with him.”

She smiled, “I’d be happy to assist such a polite gentleman.”

She shimmied away in her toga and came back and the door swung open. He took in the other teen’s brightening golden eyes and realized that the full moon was quickly approaching, “I came to inform you that your dear friend Peter Pettigrew has suffered from the effects of a rebounded memory charm and is currently in the hospital wing. He doesn’t seem to remember anything, and it seems likely that he’ll be moved to the permanent ward of St. Mungo’s.”

The werewolf crossed his arms, “How exactly did that happen?”

“Well, he cornered me in one of the downstairs corridor. I’m sure he was traveling as a rat and reappeared in his human form with his wand trained on me. He was blabbering about how my comments have made you three to loose trust in him, and how it made it impossible to spy on the Order. He somehow believed that by taking me out; he’d continue to serve his new lord by providing important information. I fear he’s already decided to betray the light and go straight to Voldemort. At this point, I cannot help but wonder if one of you guys had to hide with a secret keeper, somehow things would’ve been manipulated, so that he’d be made that person, so he could betray him. Also, I beg of you when you join the order please don’t take the mission to spy. It’s too dangerous and it will be far too demanding on you. I’d rather keep you safe and as far away from that horrible Greyback. He sought you out, you know because your father offended him. He likes to turn them young so that he can raise them away from wizards and control them.”

Remus let out a feral growl, “I’ll do what’s necessary to fight against that monster and protect my friends.”

“You’re a Gryffindor for a reason Moony, but you’re also clever like a Ravenclaw. Please use that brain of yours and not just the bravery pumping through your veins. I best be getting back now before someone catches me out of bed.”

* * *

 

Arrigo found himself walking in a completely different direction than back to his dorm room. He sighed and whispered the password to his lover’s quarters. He snuck in and pulled off his cloaked and stripped before releasing a sleeping Lucius from his ropes. He banished the bedpan and climbed into the bed. He pulled his still naked lover under the blankets with him and groaned when his body responded to the warmth of that lover. He spooned the blonde from behind and pressed himself into the plug that had yet to shrink. He whispered a trigger word and held back a chuckle when his lover squeaked, “Mmm, I thought I’d change things up and continue with our previous events. I just can’t get enough of you love.” He reached around his lover’s chest and played with the nipple rings which incited a few more moans from his lover, “I’m going to cause you so much soreness love that you’ll be thankful tomorrow’s Saturday. Then again, perhaps not because you’ll be missing from all the meals, as you’ll still be under me.” He held out his hand and summoned a pepper up to give him as much energy as possible.

The other man tried to speak but nothing came out except for a squeak. Arrigo fell to his back and let out a very strong laugh, “Oh well this will be even better because you’ve lost your voice. Is your throat sore?”

The professor nodded and the student pulled him into a kiss. He pressed his tongue into the other man’s mouth and started to explore. He elongated his tongue using human transfiguration and reached the back of his lover’s throat. He pushed passed the gag reflex and used his tongue to sooth the pain. He noticed the blonde started breathing quickly and stared into his eyes. _Don’t gag._ He mentally commanded and started going through the memories in the other man’s mind while he continued to move his tongue around the other man’s throat.

One of his hands moved down toward his lover’s member and began stroking to distract him as he sought answers in the other man’s mind. He had to keep him distracted enough that the blonde couldn’t use his Occlumency.  He maintained eye contact and looked for any information on the Dark Lord and mentally smiled when he discovered that the Journal was already within the protected walls of the Manor. He could easily take out that horcrux. Though his mind faulted when he came across memories of a young Lucius in a bathroom with two older boys that he didn’t recognize, but before he could analyze the scene better Lucius’s Occlumency shields flew up. He shorted his tongue back to a normal length and removed himself from both the other man’s mind as well as mouth. He summoned a thick soothing potion that would repair the damage he’d done to the throat, and poured it down the other man’s throat without warning.

“Now Lucius, I want you to listen to me carefully. I’m going to lie on my back and you’re going to ride me like I did you earlier. If at any point I don’t think you’re doing a good enough job, I get to pull you over my lap and paddle you. Do you agree?”

“Yes master,” he croaked and straddled Harry pushing the plug further in before it disappeared when enough pressure was applied. Harry was in bliss and it didn’t take long before he released into his lover, “Stand Lucius.”

“Master,” he gulped.

“You do realize these things are subjective, right? You’ve spent how long pleasing the Dark Lord before I acquired you? Well you still need to be punished for that transgression Lucius and I rather do love paddling you.” He pulled the blonde down over his lap and summoned a large flat paddle and flexed his wrist to give a nice stinging swat. “How many of these do you think you could take?”

Lucius just moaned, “Oh I like that.”

Arrigo continued to swat alternating cheeks and then hitting one strait against the plug that had reappeared. Every three swats he stopped and rubbed a soothing hand over the behind. He felt his lover’s overly hard member against his own and began to thrust, “Do you want release, Lucius?”

“Please, yes.”

He reached out his hand and summoned the cock ring, which was automatically followed by Lucius’ release. He then forced Lucius to lay flat on the bed stomach down; he positioned his still hard and aching member right against the plug before pressing right in. “Are you still sore love?”

Lucius only answered with a hiss.  It just felt so good and Arrigo grew lost in the act and continued after his first release. He didn’t realize how long he’d been moving in and out of the man below him until he managed to notice the light from the windows. He released a final time and pulled the whimpering and shuddering man into his arms, “Shh we can sleep now love. I’ll use the healing cream on you when we wake up. I want to make sure you heal before I have my next marathon with you. Perhaps I should really start sleeping in here with you. I mean we have access to your own bath and you can make as much noise as possible. I really do love the idea of being able to tie you to the bed. I love having control over you. It feels so good to be buried in you and you seem to enjoy being pounded.”

The blonde nodded, “The main issue with being forced to marry Narcissa is that I prefer to be on the receiving end and she doesn’t have the right equipment to fulfill me. I’m so happy that you came to me and I’m so happy that you’re so willing to give me exactly what I need.”

Arrigo pulled his lover to him and kissed his neck, “Yes well you two still have to conceive that son. Don’t worry I will be pounding into you, so you’ll be able to release in her. We can discuss it with her over Winter Break and I’ll probably find a couple of men to satisfy her with the proper precautions before that time. Is there any way to void your bonding after the heir is born?”

When he didn’t get an answer, he looked down at Lucius to notice that the other man had crashed. He rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

He woke up later in the afternoon because his lover was squirming, “Lucius are you still sore?”

“I need the loo but when I barely move it just hurts so much,” Lucius whined.

Arrigo pulled his wand and levitated Lucius to the toilet. He supported the man from behind as he released his fluids, while running the bath with proper soothing salts. He helped his love into the bath before taking care of himself. He then climbed into the large tub himself. Approaching the other wizard, he moved his fingers diligently as he worked the knots out of the blonde’s back and shoulders. “I think that you should take it easy for the rest of the day. I’ll apply the cream as soon as you’re done soaking and then I must be seen in the Slytherin common room. Plus tryouts for Quidditch are tonight.”

* * *

 

Arrigo had purchased the fastest broom for the times a couple of weeks earlier using Lucius’ vault and had it delivered straight to Hogwarts. After trying it out, he was disappointed as it was nowhere near as responsive as his Firebolt. He now stood with a few other potential seekers at the tryouts. The seekers were the final to try out and Arrigo mounted his broom with all of the other potentials. He kept his corrected eyes out for the golden colored snitch like everyone else. The person who catches the snitch the best out of three times would be made seeker. If three different people caught it once than those three would go against one another and whoever catches it out of those three would be the new Slytherin Seeker.

He caught a glint of gold to his right and he focused on it for moment before he realized it was what he thought it was and took off in that direction. He had several others just following behind him, however Regulus was hot on his heels. He was busy bumping the broom and trying to throw Arrigo off course. The two of them were going for it in a similar competitive streak that left Arrigo reminiscing about his competition with Draco Malfoy. Arrigo went into a dive following the Snitch and felt Regulus keeping up with him. He got closer and closer to the ground while reaching for it. As soon as it was in his grasp he shot right back up in the air and avoided a crash. He came down and handed it to the captain and prepared for the next round. The next round he barely lost to Regulus and the final round he won the Snitch. In the end he got the main position and Regulus was left with the second string status.

Arrigo shook his hand, “You’re a great flyer and I’m sure you’ve served your team well in the past. I’m excited with my opportunity this year and I’m sure that you’ll be the main Seeker next year. I think the two of us should practice together so that you can improve. I really think that you have the potential to play professional Quidditch. Have you ever considered what you plan on doing after school?”

“No, I have to admit I haven’t given it much thought. Other than making sure I don’t disappoint my parents like my older brother. I must be the perfect one since Sirius messed up so horribly. I’m the only one left to carry on the name since he’s been disowned. Well, only father could disown him but mother burned him off the family tapestry.”

The emerald eyed wizard frowned, “Other than being a Gryffindor and moving in with the Potters, why is he considered a blood traitor? I mean isn’t James’ mother, Dorea Potter nee Black, your mother’s great aunt on her father’s side and your father’s second cousin? I don’t believe she was burned off your family tapestry so surely she hasn’t been classified as a blood traitor. Plus the Potters are a really old family rumored to be one the only descendants of the Peverell you know next to the Gaunt line, but they died out in the 1930s. I mean it’s not like Sirius is a squib or married a muggleborn. Aren’t those the reasons of the others being blasted off that tapestry?”

Regulus’ eyes narrowed, “How do you know so much about my family?”

“Who doesn’t know about the genealogy of the Blacks? Almost every pureblood is related in some way to that family. I mean my maternal grandmother was your maternal great grandfather Cygnus’ sister Belvina.  Huh, so I guess that means that not only am I related to you and Sirius, but I’m also related to James Potter, and Professor Malfoy’s wife.”

“Have you ever considered joining the purification movement?”

Arrigo’s eyes widened, “You haven’t gotten the mark already, have you? You’re just still so young.”

Regulus discreetly lifted his left arm sleeve and the skull and snake black tattoo appeared there. “I took it this summer and my parents were so proud.”

“Huh, I understand that the wizard who called himself the Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin from his mother’s side because she was a Gaunt, but his father was nothing more than a wealthy muggle she trapped using a love potion. Also his mother was something barely better than a squib. He grew up in an orphanage and has absolutely no wealth, but happily went back and murdered his father’s family and got rid of his muggle name Tom Marvolo Riddle, which is an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort. I really hope you had all the facts before you pledged yourself to bow down and kiss the robes of the megalomaniac half-blood who enjoys ordering around purebloods. He doesn’t really support your family’s beliefs, he just wants to rule everyone and live forever.”

His hazel eyes widened, “How do you know so much about him?”

“I’ve got a thing for research and frankly it’s not too difficult to discover when one’s clever enough to put the pieces together. I think you’re a great bloke and I’d hate to see you get in over your head. If you ever consider defecting, please don’t hesitate to contact me. I’ll be there to help you fake your own death and get you away from the purity movement.” He pointed his wand at Regulus and cast the Tongue Tying curse preventing Regulus from speaking about Arrigo’s true feelings about the Dark Lord and his offer to help. “I just made it so you won’t be able to let my offer or my true feelings slip to your master and your fellow followers,” he explained before turning and walking back into the castle.

He rolled his eyes when he bumped into the remaining Maurders, “Did you visit your little rat? I’m really sorry that I made him lose all his memories but he really should’ve learned that shielding spell can reflect a memory charm easily. Of course going off about the Dark Lord and me compromising his position as a spy makes me really not that sorry with regards to the circumstances. He was only with you three for protection anyway. He never really had the loyalty of a Gryffindor like you three have.”

Sirius’ grey eyes narrowed, “What were you doing talking with Regulus?”

“Ah yes well your darling brother decided this summer to join the purity movement. He’s got the mark and everything. Apparently your parents are oh so proud of him. What parent wouldn’t want their son to sell his soul to a power-hungry, sociopathic, half-blood? I know I’m going to be telling my future son to go out there and sign his life away to such a powerful wizard. His connection to Salazar Slytherin should make up for his muggle father and almost squib mother any day. You know in the opinion of those silly blood purity pushers, it probably would. Oh the hypocrisy of the whole thing. We were also discussing how I’m related to two out of three of you. You know the pure-blooded two. We really all have something in common, which is Black Ancestry.”

All three of their mouths dropped open and soon James was the one who spoken, “You said all of that to a marked Death Eater?”

Arrigo shrugged, “Well I cast a tongue tying spell on him, so he won’t be able to go tattle on me to anyone. I also offered to help him out if he should ever find himself over his head. I also questioned why his mother burned Sirius off the family tapestry when he really hasn’t married a muggleborn or muggle, and he definitely isn’t a squib. It’s good to know that you’re not disowned because apparently only your father can do that and for some reason he doesn’t like the idea of removing one of his potential heirs from the family lines. I can understand that thought process, you and Regulus are the only males in the line in your generation. If the two of you die without having a son, then the Blacks will die out in the male line like the Guants and Peverells before you.”

Remus’ golden eyes narrowed, “Wow, you really are a wild card. I can really see why you were sorted into Slytherin.”

“It’s too bad I don’t know why you were sorted into Gryffindor when you lack the courage to stand up to your friends when they’re being utter prats. You know like saying hey guys perhaps you shouldn’t show off Snape’s pants to everyone. Wasn’t he just sitting there reading? He didn’t do anything to warrant retaliation like that other than being friends with the girl you like, James.”

Sirius’ arms crossed, “That happened over a year ago, why won’t you let that lay? He’s just a greasy little git anyway who loves Dark Arts and Potions.”

“Defense is my best subject, that doesn’t make me dark. Oh and hell why not show you all this-” he gathered his happiest memory and pointed out his wand, “ _Expecto Patronum_.” His stag corporal Patronus appeared before the crowd leaving them all gasping with realization that it was a perfect replica of Prongs. He shook his head, “Not to worry Prongs it doesn’t mean I fancy you or anything. We’re related perhaps distantly but that’s still gross.”


	4. Dreams, Memories, and Howler from Hell

The months following the defeat of Voldemort were the worst Harry could remember. They even ranked higher than the years before receiving his Hogwarts letter and discovering he was a wizard. Even spending the time in the broom cupboard under the stairs, barely getting enough to eat while his relatives only got fatter, and being used as they’re personal slave did not compare. Though perhaps his childhood came in a close second when he added the beatings and verbal abuse, and by the end of that summer he was ready to rip the wings off of Rita Skeeter’s beetle form before freeze drying her for display. Of course it didn’t help that everyone was ready to crucify they’re new savior because nothing that Harry did was right in their eyes. Instead he made an appointment with St. Mungo’s to have his eyes corrected so he’d no longer need his glasses.

So when he decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish his final year, everyone had their opinion that he should’ve taken the opportunity to go straight into the ministry as an Auror. They were not ready for him to have the childhood he never had, but instead they only expected more from him. He did everything to exonerate Severus Snape after finding out about the very private man, but no one wanted to believe a word that he said. He was being dubbed the broken savior and being called crazy for the second time in the Wizarding media. Hermione and Ron were just the happy golden couple and neither one of them could possibly go wrong. Returning to the rebuilt school did nothing to help the nightmares plaguing him and every single one of them had him in a situation that was out of his control. He was forced to do things and he just couldn’t stop it. It was like he was under the Imperious curse in the dream, but he wasn’t able to shake the command.

The returning seventh years, which included a very sullen and withdrawn Draco Malfoy, were given their own common room for that year. Each room had two beds and since everyone was adults gender wasn’t considered when choosing who your roommate would be. Several couples paired off including a surprising Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. In the end, the only two left not paired were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The two were reluctant roommates but quickly made a truce in order to prevent any unnecessary violence. They soon discovered that they both had night terrors and one would wake up the other. Harry’s were the worst and he’d just breakdown afterward wondering what he could do to maintain control. Draco’s would awaken Harry with screams and tearful pleading for the dream phantom to stop. Harry awoke Draco one night to have him hold onto him for dear life and cry into his night shirt.

His voice was dry and cracked when he managed to ask, “Do you want to talk about it?”

The blonde simply shook his head and pleaded, “Please don’t leave. I need someone to know that it was just a dream. That I’m no longer there and it’s no longer my reality.”

“What did they do to you?” Harry whispered while running his fingers through the other wizard’s hair.

The blonde shook his head, “I can’t tell you, but if you learn Legilimency I’ll let you see. Perhaps it’s better if someone else knows.”

“I don’t think that’s something I can learn. Severus attempted to teach me Occlumency in our fifth year and I was pants at it. I just couldn’t block off my mind,” Harry rubbed the other boy’s back.

“I wish I never learned it, but I have to admit it helped me survive. My mind would’ve been lost if I had no way to protect against the many invasions I experienced. You know I can teach you how to close your mind first and then you and I both can master Legilimency. I have some books, which always help me learn new things, but you seem to learn more from doing.”

Harry nodded, “Just as long as you don’t plan on teaching me how to by invading my mind. I think that was the issue. He’d just make me so angry by bringing up things I wasn’t even prepared confront myself let alone allow another to see. Severus’ own childhood was pretty horrible and yet he couldn’t see past his own hatred of my father to see that we were one in the same. You know part of me wonders what would’ve happened between us if he were alive. But of course like everyone else that knew my parents and were close friends are all dead. I have no one to tell me about my mother or my father. All I have of them is a photo album, the stories their friends told me before they died, and the memories that Severus shared with me. Sometimes I just feel so lost you know.”

“Look at what being a roommate with a Gryffindor is doing. It’s turning me into a bloody Hufflepuff,” Draco groaned before smiling.

Conversations like that continued throughout their eight year. Harry also continued studying some of the more rare bits of magic with Draco. Though he refused to learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts because of who the new professor was. The more he found out what Lucius Malfoy allowed happen to his only child, who he supposedly loved only made Harry angrier at the man. It was winter break when the news article came out declaring that after 25 years of marriage the Malfoy couple was getting a divorce. The announcement also included the fact that Lucius Malfoy preferred his same gender and was never a good husband to his wife. The news seemed to be the beginning of Draco’s downward spiral. The blonde just stopped talking all together and barely left his bed, and his new friends response only angered Harry more.

He had found a potion book on slavery and control. It was also filled with sexual tormenting spells and included how to create magically enhanced toys. Harry shook his head when he saw everything one could make a butt plug do and couldn’t help but smile. He knew that he wasn’t clever enough to create the toys that he desired, so instead he made a copy of the book and sent it off to Fred and George. They were lucky that Fred was far cleverer than anyone gave him credit. He had managed to create a potion or something that allowed him to appear dead after the impact but that only placed him in a healing coma, so when he miraculously awoke the next morning his twin and mother nearly fainted. Harry included a letter explaining the toys that he wanted and hoped the twins would be able to include an instruction manual with how to properly work the item. Harry expected to try it out on himself first, as he was sure prostrate stimulation would assist with his masturbation. 

He sent it off using a school owl and used his cloak and map to stay away from any patrolling professor. However, he didn’t expect to find an emotionally distraught and overly drunk Professor Malfoy in the tower. Harry decided it was time for him to take control and do something that he could finally have control over. His mind burned with hatred for everything that the crying man put his new best friend through. “You know that you’ve made you’re only son’s life a living hell. Ever since that news article came out he’s barely said a damn thing. He’s bloody well ready to die. He won’t eat, won’t speak, and won’t leave his bed.”

“Yes master. Please punish me for every bad thing that I’ve done. Please master, I deserve punishment. I’ve been a bad husband, a bad father, and a bad professor. Please make me yours. My master’s dead and I can’t live life without a master.”

Harry didn’t want to hear it or participate in some really weird kink that Lucius participated in, so instead he turned around and yelled, “Why don’t you just jump off the tower as punishment? It would only make the world a better place.”

He turned away from the still crying man and descended the towers steps, when he heard a loud crunching sound. He ran down the stairs and found a seriously broken Lucius crumpled on the frozen and snow covered ground. The blood was dripping from a head wound and he had blood coming out of his mouth, “Have I made you happy master?”

Harry was disgusted with himself, shocked, and scared. Did his command really cause a broken man to kill himself? He didn’t know what to do. He was afraid if anyone found out what he did and why the professor was dead. He ran for it knowing that his death was on his hands like everyone else. His parents died because of him, Cedric Diggory died because he didn’t want to take the cup alone, Sirius died because he refused to learn how to shield his mind. When it mattered, he only led people to their deaths like Remus and Dora. They’re son was an orphan because of him.

He ran straight to his dorm room and disappeared under the covers. He hoped that he could run from the guilt and hoped that Lucius’ death wouldn’t cause Draco to become even more depressed. He was just a horrible person, but he couldn’t help but feel that Lucius was worse. He was the man that married a woman even though he knew that he was gay. He then decided to follow a madman so that he could take it up the ass from said madman and other followers. He had a son, which he spoiled rotten but then handed over to the Dark Lord as a new plaything. Things would just be so much better if Harry could go back in time and force Lucius to a different place. If he could be the blonde’s new master, then he’d be in control of something and he could make sure that no one he loved died because of him.

* * *

 

The months passed with Ginny and Draco getting closer. Harry could see the love blooming between the two and only wished them the best. Draco actually started to smile whenever he saw his little lioness. Harry spent time in the Room of Requirement with dark texts and old maps. He was bound and determined to find a way to go back in time. He found something finally that he could control and he was bound to make sure that Lucius got every little thing that he deserved. He would pay for everything he put Draco and a younger Harry through. He would pay for dragging Narcissa Black through the mud. He was able to ask Hermione to do his brewing for him, even though she gave him a look that said she didn’t trust the excuse he was giving but that she would go along with it anyway.

It was on the last day of school after taking all of his N.E.W.T.s that he decided it was time to take the chamber. He’d managed to find the chamber a few weeks prior but thought that his friends would be less likely to question his disappearance if he waited until the last day of school. He made his way down to the second floor bathroom with his well packed extension charmed billfold, his invisibility cloak, and his map. He walked through the chamber of secrets and found the chamber in one of the rooms behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin, where the basilisk came from in his second year. He approached the chamber and set the dials for August 1, 1977 before stepping through to his new life. Though he was only a couple of months shy of his 19th birthday, his new persona would be 17. It was one time in his life where his shorter height and looking younger would work for him rather than against him.

As he went through the gate, every person who died because of him appeared before him. His mother was asking why she sacrificed her life for him if he wasn’t going to do anything with the life she saved. His father was going off about how he was a disappointment of a Potter and that he didn’t deserve his inheritance. Cedric blamed him for his death and asked why he didn’t just take the cup by himself. Sirius blamed him for falling into Voldemort’s trap. Dora and Remus were screaming about them losing out in their son’s life because of him. The final one was Lucius asking why his master told him to jump off the tower. Why did his new master have to be as evil as his old master? Tears welling up in those gray eyes that reminded Harry too much of his friend Draco, and Arrigo shot up in bed panting. He looked over thankful that Lucius was still sleeping beside him.

He quickly got up and went to the bathroom, “Why the hell did I dream about that?”

His gut twisted in guilt, was he really a better master for Lucius than the Dark Lord. Why did he enjoy having such power over another individual? He knew he wanted power because he’d been powerless all of his life, but maybe he’d gone too far. Maybe he still had that Gryffindor conscious. He ran his hands under the cold water from the sink and splashed his face. He was still that small, abused, little boy, and he would never be anything more. Why was he so motivated to have a family of his own? Lucius wouldn’t care for him if he hadn’t slipped the slave potion in his tea. He wouldn’t have shown so much gratitude if Harry hadn’t lied to him and told him that he loved him. Why had he lied to the man who seemed so overjoyed that someone was capable of loving him? His eyes watered as the truth washed over him. No one loved him and no one ever would. He’d messed up royally and it was too late to turn back. He collapsed on the floor and hugged his knees to this chest. No matter the new persona he created, he was still just Harry Potter.

* * *

 

It was the night of Halloween feast and Arrigo sat between Severus and Regulus near the end of the Slytherin table. Lucius was at the staff table and seemed busy speaking with Minerva McGonagall. The jack o lanterns were floating along with candles above the tables, and Arrigo felt at home for the first time since arriving in the past. However that feeling stopped when the chocolate haired Avery and the auburn streaked haired Mulciber sat across from them.

“Oh look Black’s found another person to shag the little slag that he is. So, Arrigo has he been showing you how much he likes being pounded into?” Avery’s pale blue eyes focused on his green like sharp daggers.

“Avery, I believe you’re mistaken. Regulus has not shown any of those preferences,” Arrigo raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell the two were talking about.

The tan Mulciber snorted, “Oh well then again he prefers his lovers to be strong. I guess that you’re far too gangly for his taste. Though if you have the opportunity you should really join us and ride that hippogriff.”

Arrigo looked over at Regulus, “What are they talking about?”

The hazel eyed younger brother shook his head no before getting up and running out of the Great Hall. Fire burned in Arrigo’s chest as he turned back toward the two boys, “If you even speak to Regulus in my presence again, I will make sure that you experience what it feels like to have a full broomstick shoved up your arse. I’ll leave you bloody and only begging for more like the filthy little slags you are. Now get out of my sight before I do something that we will all regret. I don’t like you and I’m sure I’ll find a reason to dislike you even more soon.”

The two future Death Eaters stood with mouths hanging open before deciding to sit at the other end of the table. Severus whispered in his ear, “You really shouldn’t have done that. You don’t want those two as your enemies. They’re quite fowl and into some pretty dark shite.”

“Is there something going on that I don’t know about?”

But before Severus could answer an all too familiar voice filled the Great Hall, “Harry James Potter, what do you think you’re doing? Did you honestly believe that we wouldn’t figure out where you went? Did you forget that Ron knew how to open the chamber? If you used that special potion you had me brew, you better look through that special bag of yours and find the package I left you. You are so idiotic and stupidly heroic. Why didn’t you just stay and talk to someone about how you were feeling? You were there when he fell, weren’t you? Why’d you leave us? We love you, you moronic imbecile. Just because you blamed yourself for everyone’s death didn’t mean that you were bloody well alone. If you don’t come back soon, we’ll follow you. This is your warning and don’t be surprised when we drag your arse all the way back home with us. Don’t make us come and get you.”

The tone went from a yell to a bit more of a conversational voice much like Molly’s did in their second year when she congratulated Ginny on being sorted into Gryffindor, “Oh and we sent his Raven, so don’t be surprised when it ends up landing on that person’s shoulder.” The red envelope still hovering over James Potter gave a raspberry and disintegrated. Arrigo wasn’t surprised when he saw a Raven perched on Severus’ shoulder; however the other wizard’s black eyes widened in shock.

Arrigo smiled, “Oh what a lovely bird, Severus. What are you going to name her? Perhaps Lenore?”

The other boy chuckled, “Quote the Raven, ‘Nevermore.’ I didn’t know you were familiar with Poe. Though I have to admit that Lenore seems to fit, so what do you think that was about?” He pointed toward the ever reddening face of James Potter and the scowl on Lily’s face.

“I have a feeling that James was somehow delivered someone else’s male. I mean when has James ever gone by Harry?”

“I don’t know but you should probably watch out. The rest of the Maunders are coming right this way,” Severus warned.

Arrigo was cursing Hermione for sending that howler through the gate. Sure they found it and was able to send the letter but surely it took them a few months to figure it out. What was he going to do now? How long were they going to wait before they decided to appear in the past with him, and how the hell was he going to explain the obviously full grown Weasley child? His thoughts were interrupted by James grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him from the table, “Arrigo, you’re going to have a nice little discussion with us, and I suggest you find somewhere private quickly.”

“What makes you think I had anything to do with that letter?”

“Well, you appear out of nowhere and somehow know everything about us, seems a little fishy if you ask me. Now name a place for us to drag you to before we decide on the black forest.” James dragged him out of the Great Hall by his collar.

“Seventh floor and I’ll find the perfect place for us to discuss this.” Arrigo mumbled as he tried to find a way to get out of telling his parents of his true identity. Why didn’t he cover himself better? Why was he blurting out all of that information? Why was a question that continued to circle in his mind? Why wasn’t Lucius coming to his aid. When they reached the hallway near the horrible tapestry of the ugly goblin, Arrigo paced three times before the wall and the door appeared.

They all walked into a replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was a bit cozier than the original room and had a few things that had yet to occur in the current timeline. Oh the wonders of a room created by Ravenclaw. “Now, I’m not ready to have this discussion with you because it’s best if you don’t know my true identity.”

James crossed his arms, “Oh I’m pretty sure I know your bloody identity, Harry James Potter. Now why the hell would you have my name as your middle name like a son would have a father’s?”

“Well damn, this is going to be harder to wiggle my way out of than I first thought. Look there’s a lot that I cannot tell you and well much more that I hope to change. I’m James’ and Lily’s son from the future. I never knew you growing up because you both died when I was still quite young. I’ve come back to make sure that your son’s life would be much better than mine ever was. I do believe that certain event shape a person’s personality, so if you live this time around and you’re there for him, I believe he and I will be completely different. He’ll probably much happier, easier to love, and not the sadistic arse I’ve become.”

Remus’ golden eyes narrowed, “You expect us to believe that story?”

Arrigo sighed and removed the glamour from his forehead before pointing at it, “This is a cursed scar. I got it when I was a little over a year old on this very day, when a little rat told his lord the location of the hiding Potter Family. He killed James downstairs in their home in Godric’s Hallow because you’d lent your invisibility cloak to Dumbledore to check to see if it was one of the Deathly Hallows. Lily ran to the nursery where I was sleeping, and because one of his followers had pleaded with him to spare her life, Voldemort offered her a chance to live if she’d step aside so he could kill her son. She refused and sacrificed herself because of the love she held for her son, because of this sacrifice when Voldemort cast the spell on young Harry it backfired and he turned into nothing but a spirit without a body. It was thirteen years before he returned, but he did return and Harry was forced to fight him at every turn. After losing his godfather in the Department of Mysteries and then the final ties to his parents during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry was lost. He went back for his final year of Hogwarts and then found a way to go back in time and make everything right, but somehow that green eyed little boy, who had his mother’s eyes, lost his way. I have lost all my innocence and now I’ve let my deepest secret out of the bag. No one must know that I am from the future. It’s imperative that no one finds out until Voldemort is dead for good.”

Sirius’ mouth dropped open, “Are you saying that all of us are dead in your time?”

Tears fell from his eyes, “You were in Azkaban for twelve years as an innocent man because Peter set you up. I didn’t even meet you again until I was thirteen and you dragged my friend Ron through the passage into the Shrieking Shack. Remus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and taught me how to cast the Patronus. My Patronus takes on the form of Prongs because of the importance of my father in my heart. Everyone told me I looked just like him except that I had Lily’s eyes.”

James gathered the sobbing boy into his arms, “Oh Merlin, you’re telling the truth.”

Arrigo nodded his head, “After you died, Dumbledore left me with Lily’s sister Petunia and her husband. They weren’t nice to me, called me a freak, and I grew up not knowing I was a wizard and believing that you two died in a car accident.”

“Shall we take a Maurders vow to keep Arrigo’s identity a secret?” Remus asked.

The other three agreed and embraced their new cub. James asked, “When were you born?”

“July 31, 1980.”

* * *

 

Arrigo’s interrogation did not end in the Room of Requirement with the Maurders but continued in the Slytherin dorm. Luckily Regulus and Severus thought to use locking wards to keep Mulciber and Avery out. Severus pushed him to the bed, “You know Arrigo I’ve been suspicious of you for a while. However, I wasn’t ready to show my hand until now. How could you possibly know the name of my father when I’ve never mentioned it? Also there were things that you knew that I’d never shared even with Lily.”

“I understand that you stated you were related to me from my great aunt who married a Burke, however I traced the Burke family tree and never found your Surname anywhere on the family tree,” Regulus crossed his arms.

“Ah well you see, Arrigo Figulus is not my real name, but it’s my new legal name. Plus you wouldn’t find my mother on the Burke family tree because she decided to marry a muggle. Her name was burned off her family tree much like Eileen Prince was burned off hers for the same offence,” Arrigo attempted to cover it up. He couldn’t let those two know about his true identity yet. He trusted his father, godfather, and third father figure to keep his true identity a secret, but Regulus was too close to the Death Eaters and Severus was too much of a wild card.

“Arrigo, you’re doing it again. No one knows my mother’s maiden name! I’m a very private person and I haven’t even shared that information to my friend Regulus here. How do you know so much about me?”

Arrigo laughed, “I’m from the future and you gave me that information in the memories you released while you lie dying from a snake bite?” He shook his head as if he were completely joking, “No, you seem to forget that your mother placed an ad in the paper announcing her marriage to Tobias Snape and having a son. You may have never told anyone that but old papers are kept on file in the Hogwarts’ library.” Arrigo remembered when Hermione came across the birth announcement after he dueled Snape and the man admitted to being the Half-blood Prince.

“That doesn’t explain your comment about me already being an Occlumens.”

Arrigo crossed his arms, “I don’t know what to tell you about that. It takes one to know one? Perhaps I could just tell because of the way you keep a completely blank face. Isn’t that a sign of being one? You keep your secrets buried deep?” Arrigo knew that he wasn’t going to be able to get passed an inquisitive Snape for much longer. He thought about the second serving of Slave potion and figured he’d just slip it into the man’s pumpkin juice the next morning.

His black eyes narrowed, “I’m keeping an eye on you. Something doesn’t seem right about you.”

Regulus nodded, “I don’t trust you either. You somehow seem like a Gryffindor pretending to be a Slytherin. You don’t seem to have the right mentality to truly belong to this house. Why should I trust you when you’re likely a spy for my big brother. A person who could care less about what’s happening to me, and would likely enjoy watching me being tortured.”

Arrigo gasped, “What do you mean by that? Regulus is someone tormenting you? You can tell me and I’ll make sure it stops.”

Regulus just bitterly laughed, “There’s nothing you can do about it. You’re not strong enough to take them on. No one can stop them and no one can save me. I’m destined for the role before me and I will follow it to the best of my ability.” He turned around and unlocked the door and removed the wards before leaving the room.

Arrigo turned to Severus, “What’s going on with him? Who’s hurting him? Why don’t I already know this?”

Severus shook his head, “Believe him when he says that he’s dealing with it. There’s nothing you could do about it. Stop acting like a bloody Gryffindor and keep your nose out of his business. I’m sure that things will work out fine. He’s strong and can deal with it on his own.”

“Why aren’t you doing anything? If he’s being picked on by someone within this house, why not alert professors and make sure it stops?”

Severus shook his head, “Do you think that Slughorn cares about what is happening in the dungeons. As long as his favored students show up to his Slug Club meetings, he could care less what happens in the dorms.”

“So it’s happening in the dorms.” His mind thought over everything that recently came to his mind, “Wait don’t tell me that Avery and Mulciber weren’t joking about him being a good bottom. They don’t do that to them, do they? I knew that they casted that dark curse on that MacDonald girl in Gryffindor a few years back, but I didn’t know they were capable of rape. Where did he go?”

Severus just shook his head and Arrigo quickly pulled out his map. He looked around until he found Regulus’ name in the boys’ lavatory. He let out a gasp when he found Avery and Mulciber’s names in that room as well. He pulled out his invisibility cloak an approached the room. He found a near to tears Regulus being pushed against the wall by Mulciber as Avery pulled down his trousers and pants. It was a scene that Arrigo didn’t want to watch. He pointed his wand at the two and soon they were falling to the ground as each wizard was hit with a full body bind. Arrigo pulled the cloak off and ran toward Regulus who was sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pressed against his chest.

“This will not do,” Arrigo sighed. He cast his stag and sent him running off to Lucius. He had learned how to send messages a month prior to running away and knew his slave would follow his command.

He wasn’t surprised when Lucius entered the room, “What’s going on here?”

“Avery and Mulciber attempted to rape Regulus and I have a feeling that this wasn’t the first time. Perhaps you should bring him to the Headmaster while I take Regulus to the hospital wing. Don’t let Slughorn know because I have a feeling a discussion needs to occur because I believe that man might’ve known this was going on.”

Lucius nodded and levitated the two bound boys and mumbled, “It wouldn’t be the first time that old coot ignored the pleas of an abused boy.”


	5. Quidditch and Slytherin Secrets

The first Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor was fast approaching. Arrigo was looking forward to showing his skills on his broom, but was a bit apprehensive when it came to playing against his father and two of the other Maurders. Apparently Sirius and Remus were the beaters on the Gryffindor team for their last year, while James took his position as Chaser. The practices had been grueling, but it didn’t stop Arrigo from doing more research into what was happening in Slytherin. Regulus seemed relieved when Mulciber and Avery were placed in Auror custody, while an investigation occurred, though he wasn’t that forthcoming with information.

Arrigo did slip the slave potion into Severus’ pumpkin juice the next morning and watched as the wizard with trust issues drank the whole thing. It was later that night that he ordered Severus accompany him to Lucius’ rooms with an Auror to gain more information regarding the case against Mulciber and Avery.

A rather young looking John Dawlish was the accompanying Auror, “May I ask why I’m being led to Lord Malfoy’s chambers?”

“Yes, well I thought it best to interview two people at once rather than each separately. I believe that both Severus here and Professor Malfoy may have something to add to my report regarding the ongoing investigation into crimes against students in Slytherin.” Arrigo remembered the many times that Dawlish ended up siding with the wrong people, though it seemed more out of the need to follow the Ministry’s lead rather than his own moral compass. At least he hoped that was the truth because he had no desire to trust the man fully, so when they happened upon the newly made Auror Frank Longbottom, he spoke up, “Auror Longbottom, I was taking Auror Dawlish here to interview both Professor Malfoy and Severus Snape regarding what happened in Slytherin. Do you care to join us?”

The familiar blue eyes of Neville looked back at him as the man nodded, “Yes, I believe that having two Aurors present for an interview is standard practice.” He seemed to look at Dawlish with a questioning look as to why the man was going against procedure.

“I wasn’t aware that anyone was available to join me, so I offered to attend to the matters on my own. I’m glad to have you join me Longbottom, though you do not have any experience, as you’ve just graduated from the Auror academy. Doesn’t your wife have another year to go?”

Longbottom nodded, “Yes Alice will be joining the corps next year. She is very excited and we hope to be made partners.”

Arrigo interrupted the banter though he was a little concerned as to what Dawlish was planning if he was going against standard practice. Though Arrigo trusted his friend’s father because he knew Frank to be a true Gryffindor, “We’ve reached Professor Malfoy’s rooms.” He knocked on the door because he figured it would be weird if a student knew his password.

Lucius answered the door with a raised eyebrow, “How may help you?”

“Professor Malfoy, Mr. Figulus here seems to believe that you and Mr. Snape have something to add to his report regarding the attempted rape of one Regulus Black. May we use your quarters for the interview?”

Lucius stepped aside and allowed them to enter the room; he made quick eye contact with Arrigo asking a silent question that the other couldn’t possibly answer. Arrigo took a seat on the green and silver paisley sofa, “So, should we start with my account of the most recent transgressions I witnessed?”

Longbottom took out a quick quotes quill and a roll of parchment, “Yes, I think that would be a great start. Could you describe what you witnessed on the night of October 31?”

Arrigo nodded, “Yes, I decided to go down to the Slytherin showers in order to take my nightly shower. Upon entering the showers, I found Mulciber pushing Regulus against the wall holding him there while Avery was undressing him the muggle way. The tears in Regulus’ eyes combined with the sounds he was making was too much for me to handle. I pulled my wand and stunned each of them before I managed to call a house elf to get Professor Malfoy. He arrived after I explained what I witness and took the two to Headmaster Dumbledore, while I got Regulus to the hospital wing. From a discussion I had with Regulus earlier I was under the impression that someone was tormenting him. Also Avery and Mulciber had made comments to me during the Halloween feast earlier that evening that leads me to believe this wasn’t the first time they have attacked Regulus Black.”

Severus rubbed his temples, “It wasn’t the first time. I’ve witnessed the aftereffects of such acts in the past. I’ve never caught them in the act but I’ve found Regulus beaten and bloodied on the bathroom floor. He refused to tell me who did it, but I had reason to believe that it was Avery and Mulciber.”

“What are those reasons Snape?” Dawlish demanded.

Severus refused to make eye contact as he stared down at his lap, “Before they started forcing Regulus, I was their favorite target until I learned how to defend myself during my fifth year. They’d been tormenting me since my third year and it just seemed hopeless. I went to Professor Slughorn but he refused to hear my pleas or even believe that something like that could be happening in his house. I finally became a better dueler and refused to leave my wand when I took a shower. A few nasty stinging hexes later and they learned to leave me alone. I didn’t realize they’d just transferred their desires onto another individual until I found Regulus. He made me promise that I wouldn’t tell anyone because he was afraid of how his brother would react. He didn’t need the mutt going off about how much he deserved it for being the perfect little son.”

“So you expect us to believe that those two would be interested in performing such acts with someone as unattractive as you?” Dawlish sneered.

Arrigo’s anger flared as he saw Severus slump from not being believed, “Apparently you don’t understand how sadistic bastards like Mulciber and Avery act. I’d think criminal profiling would be covered in the Auror program, but alas I fear that I was wrong. Rape and abuse have nothing to do with attraction, but more to do with power. They more than likely singled Severus out because of his loner tendencies and the likelihood that he would keep such abuse secret. They saw him as the perfect victim until he learned how to fight back. Regulus is much of the same because he’s just so afraid to speak out, as all of the pressure is on his shoulders to be the perfect son since his brother was sorted into Gryffindor. Plus you’re being very unprofessional by saying that Severus is unattractive. I’m not sure why you’re an Auror if you treat victims this way. I cannot help but wonder if you’re a corrupt Auror.”

“That is a very heavy accusation you made there, young man. I’d strongly suggest you consider your words carefully. I’d hate to have to bring you in for defamation of character,” Dawlish growled grabbing Arrigo’s shirt.

Arrigo just looked at him, “Hmm seeing as I was making that statement to you and one other Auror and not taking out an advert in the Daily Prophet, I don’t see how that would constitute defamation of character. However, I do wonder how this violent of a reaction along with your threat is really warranted. I fear you lack a bed side manner. Now perhaps we should ask Lucius if anything like that occurred while he was a Slytherin.”

Longbottom nodded and casted a quick binding spell on Dawlish dropping him to the ground, “Mr. Figulus I believe we will continue with this interview and then I will have to submit your concerns to my superiors regarding Auror Dawlish’s behavior during this investigation.” He remained completely calm as he turned to Lucius, “Professor Malfoy, while you were a student at Hogwarts did you ever witness anything similar occurring?”

Lucius nodded and stared at his lap in a similar fashion to Severus, which made Arrigo’s stomach knot. “It started the end of my second year, my first sexual experience, when Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange cornered me in the bathroom. I cried that first time when one of them used my mouth and the other pounded into my virgin hole. It continued until they graduated, as Rodolphus was to years ahead and Rabastan was a year ahead. Overtime I learned how to enjoy the submission and that just giving in was better than fighting. I was so scared when I was younger, but there wasn’t a point in telling anyone. Slughorn didn’t care when I came to him, or it was more like he refused to believe that such things were happening.”

“Oh come on Malfoy, you loved it! How many Death Eaters have you taken up the arse since you joined the Dark Lord’s ranks? I’m sure you’ve taken two at a time and just moan in pleasure. It’s well known in pureblood circles how much you enjoy taking it up the arse when you have a strong and demanding wizard commanding you,” Dawlish spit from his restrained location.

Arrigo turned to Severus, “Did you slip Veritaserum in his drink? He just seems a bit too honest with his beliefs. I’m really starting to question his true loyalties.”

“No, I didn’t but perhaps someone else did,” Severus shrugged.

“Professor Malfoy, you shouldn’t listen to what he’s saying. Are you currently a Death Eater?” Arrigo coached hoping to get things under control.

“No, I am not though the Lestrange brothers pressured me into joining. I can’t help but wonder if they were sent to recruit me using whatever tactics necessary including breaking me. Perhaps Mulciber and Avery were expected to do the same with Mr. Snape and Mr. Black.”

“Are there any others you can name as Death Eaters?” Auror Longbottom asked with wide eyes.

“I haven’t met with them in a while but the ones I’ve seen at meetings are: Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Ignatius Avery, Vincent Crabbe, Evan Rosier, Gregory Goyle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Wulfric Mulciber, Harold Travers, Walden McNair, and John Wilkes.”

Auror Longbottom nodded, “Thank you all. I will take Dawlish back to the Ministry with me. I would suggest that you three go have a discussion with the Headmaster. I’m sure he’ll be happy to call Professor Slughorn up there as well.”

* * *

 

Professor Slughorn sat before the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress with a sour look on his face. Arrigo stood off to the side with Lucius and Severus, as they watched the questioning being done. Albus’ blue eyes were without their twinkle, which only seemed to strengthen the serious atmosphere. “Horace, are you aware that one of your Slytherin’s have been removed from your house during the Easter Break and that two others were placed in isolation while the Aurors were called?”

The walrus looking professor with his handlebar mustache looked a bit flustered, “No, I was not aware. What happened during the break?”

Professor McGonagall’s eyes narrowed into a glare worthy of any Slytherin, “How often do you check up on your students? I’m surprised that you didn’t even notice the abuse one of your Slug Club members was suffering at the hands of his house members. Aren’t you proud of the talent that Regulus Black shows in potions?”

“What happened to Regulus?” The man’s eyes widened and beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

Arrigo couldn’t take this anymore and spoke up before the other two could answer, “Well Professor, I daresay two Death Eaters have been raping and abusing the youngest Black right under your nose. He’s been forced to join your old student Tom Riddle’s band of merry men, and this wasn’t the first occurrence in your house. I believe that my dear Severus here suffered at the same hands until he learned how to fight them with the Dark curses he created. Professor Malfoy was in a similar situation with the Lestrange Brothers, and I believe he was another member of the Slug Club that you admired for his potions abilities. It’s rather peculiar I say that those students you try to collect are the ones you’ve neglected the most.”

“You’re saying that these two and Regulus Black have been raped in the Slytherin Common Room?”

Arrigo rolled his eyes, “No I say that they’ve been abused and raped in the showers and dorm rooms. Now you’ve been the Head of Slytherin since before Tom Riddle and Eileen Prince attended in the 1930s, perhaps your ability is slipping. Maybe we should have Professor Malfoy finish out this year as Head of Slytherin House and you should retire.” He looked over at Dumbledore and then Severus, “I’m sure that Headmaster Dumbledore won’t have difficulty finding a replacement for Potions Professor next year.”

The man stood and crossed his arms, “Are you telling me that you think that young man will have the ability to replace me? He has no potential of becoming powerful and I still don’t understand why I’ve kept him in the Slug Club.”

“You’ve kept him in that club because he is far superior to any other potions student’s in his year. He has a strong understanding of the Dark Arts and would also be perfect for Professor Malfoy’s position as well. Sure he’s lacked social skills in the past, but has anyone done anything to help him with the child abuse he’s suffered at his father’s hand? I’m sure he could take his N.E.W.T.s early and score several Outstandings.”

“That’s enough Mr. Figulus.” Professor Dumbledore turned toward the now red faced man and lowered his voice, “Horace, I must conquer with the boy. You will surrender your Head title and I expect you to retire at the end of this year. Perhaps you should prepare your speech to your house for tonight.” He turned toward Severus, “Mr. Snape if you would like to submit your application for Potions Professor, I would be happy to look it over.”

Arrigo answered, “His name will be Prince before the end of summer. I am already contacting a legal team for us to have it legally changed to his mother’s maiden name. He hates his father for good reasons sir, and I believe it best if he didn’t have to be reminded by that man every time a student addresses him.”

Severus glared at him for a moment before his dark eyes filled with questions and curiosity.

The blue eyed headmaster nodded, “Yes, I will look forward to Mr. Prince’s application then.”

* * *

 

Arrigo was finally able to locate the package that Hermione spoke of in her howler. What the hell was she thinking sending a howler to the past? He thought she was intelligent but apparently she didn’t realize he’d be incognito in the past or anything. Perhaps she was hanging out with Ron too much and didn’t go straight to the library when Harry disappeared. Then again if Time travel was circular was it possible that she’d found an instance of a howler being sent, so she sent it to complete the timeline? That thought made no sense because he was there to change everything, so then the circle wouldn’t be there. He started to feel a bit dizzy and decided it was best to stop his circular thoughts.

He summoned the package from his magically extended bill fold. The package was nicely wrapped in gold paper, as if it was a delayed birthday present. He opened the note and read it carefully.

_Harry,_

_I don’t know exactly what you have planned but I’m sure I’ll piece it together here soon. I had a feeling that you desired the Slave Potion for the fertilization properties. You are nothing like Voldemort and I’m sure you wouldn’t enjoy having someone totally under your control. So, I have brewed two doses of antidote and have included them in this package. The antidote I decided to include doesn’t reverse the fertility portion of the potion, and it doesn’t work instantly. You need to administrate it within the first year, but the symptoms associate with taking away the other person’s free will shall diminish after the birth of your first child. I guess the pheromones released during the bonding process with a newborn are needed for the antidote to force out the rest of the controlling agents stored in the brain. So, give it to your lover right away, so that you’re not stuck with a complete slave._

_I also want you to know that Ron and I are here for you. We know that you’re going through something right now and that it’s been hard for you to accept your sexuality. Just know that neither one of us will love you any less for your orientation. You have no control over who you love. Ginny and Draco have also been worrying about you. You’ve just been so distant, as if you’re pushing us away. We all hope that you’ll be prepared to let us back in soon. Just know that we love you and please use these antidotes before it’s too late._

_You’re Sister,_

_Hermione Granger_

Arrigo sighed realizing she was right about the slave potion. He was sure that Lucius would likely willingly submit to him whenever without the potion. He didn’t need to have him under the slave potion any longer. He never truly knew the whole truth about the man though the question was whether or not he wanted to have a child with Severus Prince. Boy did he still manage to give him a tongue lashing about not consulting him even with the effects of the potion. He didn’t mean to upset him regarding the decision to change his surname back to his mother’s Pureblood Maiden name. He sighed and decided he’d give them both the antidote right away. If he ever wanted Severus to exert full control then he’d knock the guy up. Remembering his desire to wait until after Narcissa was more than halfway pregnant with Draco before knocking up Lucius, Arrigo quickly checked his sterility potion stocks and discovered he only had enough for only a few more months.

He sighed and summoned the book he’d found on sex and fertility spells hoping to find a spell that would prevent him from conceiving before he was ready. He sat there reading for a few hours before he found a spell that looked promising. He started practicing the incantation and figured he should wait another month before attempting it and then go get checked out by Madam Pomfrey to verify his infertility. He marked the page of the book and placed it back into his bill fold.

* * *

 

With Mulciber and Avery in custody, the Slytherin Quidditch team needed to find replacement beaters as well as a new captain. Arrigo took the reins of the team and asked Severus and Regulus to play as beaters and after a few practices the team seemed as ready as they would be before the first game. He slipped the slave antidote in Severus pumpkin juice the morning of the game. He had requested Lucius drink his the night before, which the blonde did without question. He then enjoyed pounding the man into the mattress.

The game started off well with Regulus flying against his brother as a beater. Arrigo watched around for the gold glint of the snitch while thinking about how the conversations would go between Regulus and Sirius. The Gryffindors were leading by twenty points when Arrigo spotted the snitch and took off toward it. The Gryffindor seeker was hot on his heals but was on the other side of the field. Arrigo followed it down and because the Gryffindor managed to catch up and bump into him, Arrigo managed to catch the snitch with his mouth for the second time in his life. The Slytherin’s had won the match to the shock of everyone watching.

Arrigo refused to allow himself to be carried off and pulled Regulus and Severus to the side, “We’re going to go have a discussion with members from the other team.” He grabbed Regulus’ arm and pulled him toward the three Maurders, “Sirius, it’s time that you and Regulus have a conversation. Let’s go over there so that we can discuss this and I think it’s also about time that you let this feud you have going on with Severus drop.”

They all walked over toward the edge of the Black Forest before casting the limited number of privacy wards he knew, “I want you to add your own privacy wards. I don’t want anyone outside of the group hearing the conversation we’re about to have.”

After everyone cast their wards, some a bit darker than others, Arrigo spoke, “I don’t know if you realized this Regulus but Avery and Mulciber will have a trail before the Wizengamot after the New Year. I don’t believe you’ll need to be present; however Aurors will be by later to collect memories. I think they want to perform some raids before they start the trials. You’ve kept this a secret from your family for far too long. I think it would be better if you tell Sirius instead of waiting for him to find out from the _Daily Prophet_.”

The hazel eyed boy bowed his head, “It started during my fourth year. Severus had managed to create that spell that hung a person upside down and was able to thwart Avery and Mulciber’s attempts on him. So, when I was alone one night in the showers, they attacked me. I didn’t understand what was going on at first, but soon I realized that I had lost my innocence. I was no longer worthy of the House of Black because I’d been sullied. I was so afraid that Mum would find out and burn me off the family tapestry. I had to be the perfect son, so I bent to their will hoping they’d grow board of me and stop. This Halloween they said they were going to both penetrate me at the same time because my hole was getting loose. I didn’t want to feel that pain so I broke down and pleaded with them, but they wouldn’t listen and instead Mulciber pushed me up against the wall while Avery forcefully undressed me. Then out of nowhere they both fell to the ground and I was free but in shock. It took me a few hours in the hospital wing before I fully recovered and Arrigo stayed by my side the whole time.”

Sirius looked pale and almost a bit green around the gills, “They forced themselves on you and you didn’t want to tell anyone because you were afraid Mum would disown you like she did me? That’s just sodding sick. I would’ve beaten them into oblivion if you had told us. No one messes with my little brother.”

James’ eyebrows furrowed before he looked over at Severus, “Wait did he say that they did the same to you until you invented that spell I used on you at the end of our fifth year?”

Arrigo whispered in Severus’ ear, “Tell them.”

“Yes I wasn’t just tormented by you and the rest of your bleeding Maurders but by my own housemates. No one ever loved the ugly and worthless Snape, so we should just show him where he belongs. Do you want to know where my wonderful housemates thought that was? On the floor on my knees with their cocks shoved in my throat. It wasn’t them showing me care but just another form of abuse for me to endure. It was a power trip for them. It wasn’t like they thought I was attractive because no one would ever find Snivellus attractive. He’s just the dungeon bat who’s too busy stirring his cauldron and learning dark things. He’s surely prepared to sign up with the blood purity movement even though he’s a half-blood and his best friend was a muggleborn. Lily was my only friend until I saw what was happening to Regulus. I befriended him in an attempt to help him, but he refused my help. I’m just a worthless, hopeless, punk that doesn’t deserve to feel the warmth of love.”

Arrigo pulled the now sobbing Severus to his chest. He ran his fingers through his long and silky hair, “Shh Severus, it’s okay. What you’re saying isn’t true. You deserve to be loved and cared for. I don’t love you now, but I’m sure with time I’ll grow to care for you.” He kissed his temple, “You won’t be alone any longer and I will show you what care means. You’re going home with me during the holidays. We will make sure that you have everything you need and that you’re properly groomed. We’ll take care of you.”

Remus cleared his throat, “So, what’s happening to those two?”

“I’ve already gave my statement as to what I witnessed. Severus shared his story and so did Professor Malfoy with regards to what happened to him while he was a student. They collected memories from me, Severus, and Professor Malfoy. I’m sure they’ll send Auror Longbottom back shortly to speak with Regulus and collect any memories he’d like to contribute.” Arrigo looked up over Severus’ head while he continued to stroke the other wizard’s back. “I think that Severus needs to go and calm down. You three better take care of Regulus or I’ll show just how far the Maurder genes go.”

Arrigo took Severus’ hand and pulled him toward the castle, but instead of going back to the seventh year Slytherin dorms, he pulled him toward the Prefect’s Bathroom. He had access with his new status of Quidditch Captain. The bath was just as he remembered it from this fourth year and the password remained the same. He quickly turned on the taps and selecting a musky vanilla and sandalwood scent.  As soon as the bath was full, he undressed Severus one button at a time. He kissed the surprisingly hairless chest and whispered, “I’m going to show you how desirable you really are.”

“Why would you want to do that? Are you sure you don’t just want my full submission?”

Arrigo shook his head and removed his hands from Severus’ robes, “That’s not what I want. I don’t desire power like that. I enjoy having control and dominating sometimes, but other times when I see someone who’s been through as much as I have during childhood, I only want to hug, kiss, and love that person. I want to prove to him that someone can care for him. I want you to learn how to trust me and I want you to give me what those two sods took from you. Now come and join me in the bath, we will take this as slowly as you desire. I’d like to start by washing you.”

Severus nodded and stripped his clothes and Arrigo stared over every part of his body. He was pale but well defined though his porcelain skin was littered with pink and purple scars. When he turned around, Arrigo noticed sever long white slash marks. His bum was perfectly pert and defined. Arrigo walked around his front and noticed curly black hair decorating his rather large member. It was growing with excitement, which only made Arrigo want to groan as the image of taking it fully into his mouth overfilled his mind.

When the delectable body was hidden by the bubbles of the bath, Arrigo quickly undressed and climbed into the water. He dunked the white cloth into the water before approaching the other wizard. He ran the suds up and down the chest, his side, and around his arms. He turned him around and rubbed his back before following it with kisses. He set the cloth down on the side of the tub and picked up the shampoo, “Have you ever had someone else wash your hair before?”

Severus just shook his head no as his dark eyes looked a bit glazed.

Arrigo groaned low, “I promise it feels so much better when another is running their hands through it.” He squirted the mint scent shampoo in his hand before running it through the silky locks. He took his time massaging the scalp and moving down to his temples and neck. He shivered when Severus let out a throating groan, “Okay now I want you to lie back so that I can rinse the shampoo out.”

Severus floated on his back while Arrigo tipped his head back into the water. It didn’t take too long before the shampoo was washed out. He helped Servers back into a sitting position on the bench, “Now I want you to relax and enjoy me bringing you to release.”

Severus’ eyes closed and he nodded. Arrigo stood before the other boy and took both of their cocks into his hand. He moved up and down getting a proper rhythm that was working for him, as he stared at Severus’ face. The other man’s usually closed off face was alit with many different emotions, which only turned Arrigo on more. He continued pumping until Severus let out a soft whimper before he released. The warm of his second slave releasing caused Arrigo to join him. He pulled Severus into a tight hug, “I think this is far enough for a bit. How are you feeling?”

Severus shook his head for a bit allowing Arrigo to hold him. It was a bit before he finally answered, “I haven’t had release like that in forever. When Avery and Mulciber started using me as their personal toy, I had no interest in pursuing such activities. When they stopped, I still didn’t see a need to take care of that part of me. I’d just take a cold shower in the morning. The idea of touching that part of myself automatically brought me back to everything I experienced from those two. I just couldn’t do it, you know.”

Arrigo nodded and kissed Severus’ cheek, “It’s okay, I’m here for you now. I want to date you and snog you silly. I will show you just how delicious you really are and we’ll take the sexual part slowly.”

“Arrigo, I really want to try a relationship for a change. Thank you for respecting my boundaries.”

Arrigo’s face filled with a full smile, “I suggest we bathe together weekly and you let me bring you to completion. I just want to see that beautiful body of yours, and I want to one day know what cause each and every one of your scars. I hope by the end of the year we’ll both know what each scar represents on the other’s body.”

Severus chuckles in a low rumble, “I never thought anyone would be turned on by my bleeding scars. So, which scar do you want to know about first?”


	6. Explanations and Plans

Arrigo managed to drag Regulus into the Room of Requirement and the youngest Black was shaking from fear. The boy’s hazel eyes were wide and his already pale complexion was ghostly white, “What are you g-going to d-do to m-me?”

Arrigo shook his head and pushed the younger wizard on the couch before taking the chair across from it, “I have no desire to torture you Reggie. I just wanted to have a discussion with you that no one else could hear. You see I know a few things and I need you to play along for me.”

“I’m n-not getting myself in t-to anymore t-trouble,” he fervently shook his head no.

Arrigo got up from the chair and sat down on the couch next to the frightened boy. He pulled him into a side hug, “I know that you already have the mark because you showed me. Part of me thinks that you showed me in an attempt to call for help, but I didn’t understand it at the time. You didn’t want that mark, but you were forced into it by your overbearing mother and your two tormentors. I’m sure those two planned on offering you up to the Dark Lord as a new play thing since Lucius was getting a bit old.”

“No, no, no, no, I don’t even like wizards. I prefer witches but she would never want anything to do with me because of everything that’s happened,” his head slumped against Arrigo’s shoulder.

Arrigo gave him a comforting squeeze, “Hey, don’t think that way. Now listen at some point the Dark Lord will ask for a house elf for a special mission. I need you to volunteer Kreacher for that mission. You must order him to return to you after it’s all over. I fear he might not be the same when he returns, but what I want you to do is go and get me when he returns after ordering him to hide in his cupboard. You will then ask him to bring the two of us to where the Dark Lord brought him. I will take care of something and then you will dismiss him. I then hand you a portkey to a safe house and will fake your death. Everyone in your family will believe you’re dead but they won’t know how you died. When it is safe I will retrieve you, your wife, and any children you might have from the safe house. So, who is this girl you seem to like?”

“Marlene McKinnon,” he whispered. A sigh broke from his lips, “She has such lovely golden curls that bounce when she speaks. Her light blue eyes seem to see things that no one else ever would and she’s in Ravenclaw so she’s quite bright. Whenever she’s around, I just feel so light and happy.”

“Have you approached her?” Arrigo questioned remembering when he was shown the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix. He remembered someone pointing to her and stating that the photo was taken shortly before she died. He shook his head knowing it was just another thing she was bound to change.

“No, she’s too good for me. Why would she ever consider going out with someone as tainted as me?”

Arrigo gave a loud sigh and pulled the leather strap out of his hair, “You don’t see yourself clearly Reg. Severus has the same problem where he doesn’t see his worth because of the abuse. It’s the same for you, as those two broke you. You started to believe the demeaning comments they said about you, and I’m sure that you’ve felt like you’ve been in your older brother’s shadow for far too long. He’s a bit of a womanizer isn’t he?”

Regulus shook his head and left, “He likes to put on that front, but really he’s in love with one of his best friends. Before he left to live with the Potters his bedroom was right next to mind. I could hear his moans at night and the name he was moaning would never belong to a girl. I fear my brother is gay and hiding for fear that the one he loves will never return his affections.”

“Please tell me it’s not James.”

The other wizard burst into peals of laughter, “No, no it’s not James Potter who’s been helplessly in love with Lily Evans long before the two ever started dating. No the name he was moaning was Moony and sometimes he’d actually let out a whimpering Remus.”

Arrigo’s mind flashed to how miserable Remus looked after Sirius fell through the veil. It was a look of someone who cared about another more than a friend. He couldn’t help but think no wonder it took a year for Dora and Remus to get together because he was still morning his first love, while developing feelings towards his second. He mumbled, “Remus is bisexual.”

“What?”

Arrigo shook his head, “Oh nothing. So, how about we make those two realize how much they care for one another first and then hopefully they’ll help you with getting to know Marlene. I’m sure by the time the two of you leave Hogwarts you’ll be in as much love as Lily and James.”

“Do you really think she’d go out with me?”

“I think I’ll ask Lily to find out what she thinks about you. You know testing the waters and all.”

Regulus hugged Arrigo back, “Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank. After everything you’ve been through broom handles included, you deserve someone who will love you for you.”

* * *

 

Arrigo knocked on the Headboy and Headgirl’s office and only waited a moment before he was ushered in by his lovely mother. She smiled and took a seat behind one of the desks, “How can we help you today?”

“I don’t know if you’ve heard yet, but Severus and I are dating.”

She smiled even wider, “I could sense the attraction between the two of you. I’m not surprised and he deserves someone who’ll care for him.” Her smile dropped, “He was never really that well cared for as a child.”

“So, I was talking to Regulus Black and not only did I discover who he’s been admiring from afar, he also shared a little secret about dear old Sirius.”

Her eyes alit with mirth, “What’s the secret?”

“Apparently he’s been harboring feelings for one Messier Moony for a while now. So, I was thinking that we should find a way to get those two to admit their feelings for one another. Wouldn’t they just make the perfect Maurder couple?”

She giggled, “Oh that is perfect. I don’t know how James will react when he discovers his two best friends are hot and heavy for one another, but I think they’d be good for each other. Sirius goes too far with is pranks sometimes and Remus is level headed enough to keep him in line. Now who does the young Mr. Black have a crush on?”

“Marlene McKinnon,” he stage whispered.

She jumped up in excitement, “Oh that’s perfect. She’s been harboring the same feelings for him and won’t stop asking questions of me. You know since I’m dating one of the best friends of his older brother. She was hoping to get any information she could.”

“So, when can we start our matchmaking plans?”

A smile filled her face, “The sooner the better.”

“Agreed,” he chuckled and stood from the chair. “I will see you around Lily.”

* * *

 

The Room of Requirement changed around him after Regulus left. He summoned the book from his bill fold deciding it was time to practice the sterilization spell. He would have to go to Madam Pomfrey right after to test his fertility. He just had to think about a story to tell her, surely she won’t approve of a student even of age participating in sexual acts while attending her school. He studied the incantation and wand movement directions one last time before pointing his wand at himself and performing the charm. He put the book away before leaving the room to go to the hospital wing.

He found the Nurse sitting in her office as she didn’t seem to have any patients. He knocked on the door, “Madam Pomfrey, I was wondering if you could give me a routine check and perhaps check my fertility while you’re at it.”

She raised a dark eyebrow, “Now most wizards your age don’t worry about fertility. I really hope you’re not planning on starting a family until after you graduate.”

“Of course,” he looked down a bit sheepishly, “I’m not ready for a family yet so I wanted to prevent any accidents. I tried an obscure temporary sterilization spell that one can perform the counter charm when one’s ready for children. I just wanted to make sure that it worked.”

Her eyes narrowed, “You made sure to master the counter charm before casting it, right?”

His eyes widened, “No, I just figured I’d go back and read how to perform the counter charm when I was ready to have children.”

She smirked, “So you’re sure that the text in which you found the obscure sterilization spell would have the counter charm listed in there as well? Were you aware that most counter charms are printed in completely different texts than the ones with the charm in it? You better hope that the spell you used wasn’t one that went out of use because it had inferior restoration possibilities. You do realize that if you had come to me I could’ve given you a dose of sterilization potion once a month. You’re of age so we understand that some may be partaking in certain acts. It would be irresponsible of us not to have such things available upon request. Though most just rely on the conception charm, which is taught to witches during their fourth year.”

“Well my partner isn’t a witch, but he’s one of the few wizards able to conceive. I just didn’t want him with child until after we finished our schooling,” Arrigo shrugged as if it was no big deal.

She shook her head and waved her wand around him, “I do see that you’ve managed to block the vasa deferentia that preventing the release of sperm. I’m not sure what is blocking the tubes so I wouldn’t know how to reverse it. I really do hope that you find the counter charm or you won’t ever have children. I hope this is a lesson to you young man about messing around with medical spells without proper research.”

He hung his head, “I’ll make sure to do some research and when I’m ready to reverse it I’ll bring it to you for a second opinion. I still have a few months to worry about it though.”

“Oh and I wasn’t aware that Severus was a bearer as they are more common within the pureblood community. Oh wait his mother was a Prince, and I have to admit that line has been known to have produced a few bearers in the past. I wish the two of you the best of luck, but why didn’t you just have him brew you a sterilization potion?”

His eyes widened, “Um I don’t think he’s aware that he has the ability to bear children. I’m sure that it wasn’t something discussed while growing up. I however researched his linage and learned about the pureblood families with known male bearers while I was homeschooled.”

“Well, I think you should run along now and keep in mind what I told you. Since there isn’t anything I can do to reverse your predicament currently, I do suggest you research that more.

Arrigo nodded before leaving the hospital wing. He couldn’t believe that he’d done another thing without thinking it through. Hermione would have his head when she found out. He just hoped that she never decided to follow him because frankly he didn’t want to admit to doing something so stupid. Why didn’t he think about the consequences before he performed the spell? Well, at least he no longer had to worry about a contractual backlash if he managed to impregnate Lucius before Narcissa had a child. He shivered at the thought and realized he was right to try to the sterilization spell. He would figure out how to reverse it when the time was right, but he wasn’t in the mood to do any research. He figured it probably was a good idea to have Severus brew some sterilization potion for the pretenses of supplying some to Narcissa’s lovers. Not that she had any yet, but he was sure to find her one or two. It would only be fair for her.

* * *

 

It was the last day before the beginning of winter break and Arrigo sat at Lucius’ dining room table in his professor’s quarters with Severus. They were having a meal together like they did once a week. It was in Arrigo’s hope that the three of them would get to know each other well enough to develop feelings beyond lust and the pleasures that correlate with sex. Though he had yet to go farther than a hand job with Severus, and it was because he bound and determined to take things slowly. He had Lucius to command and gain his every bit of pleasure from. He did admit to being able to admire the finer form of the female figure, but he would be afraid of going too far with the more delicate frame of a witch. Hermione and Ginny were as magically strong if not stronger than the average wizard, however they both had smaller frames and easier to break bones. He feared that he would always have to be gentle if he chose a female as his lover, and sometimes I liked to push the limits of pain and pleasure.

“Severus, you’re not upset with me suggesting you take Slughorn’s position as Potions Professor next year, are you?”

The wizard who used his dark hair as a curtain looked up from his plate, “I’m not angry with you. I guess I’m just a bit shocked that you suggested me as a replacement. I have yet to sit my N.E.W.T.s how could you be so sure that I would be capable of teaching those less than a year younger than me?”

“I doubt you lack the knowledge and ability to teach students the art of potion making; however the main concern I had was with taking over as Head of House. I’m sure that Lucius would prefer to not have that responsibility. Though I wonder, as head of Slytherin house would you ever allow such acts as two what happened to you and Regulus go unpunished?”

The brunette’s eyes narrowed, “I think not. I would make sure that such opportunities wouldn’t exist and my persona would be so feared no one would want to go against me. I would make sure that the bathrooms were monitored by house elves who would alert me right away of such acts ever occurred and I would be there so quick and the offenders would be expelled.”

Arrigo sighed realizing that it was unlikely that Draco either experienced or participated in such acts while in school. He really was starting to wonder if it was a disease that just continued throughout the years. Of course he was silly to think that Severus Snape would ever allow something so humiliating to continue in his house while it was under his control. “I think you’ll make an excellent head of house, Severus.”

His mind wandered over that year at Hogwarts when Slughorn took back Slytherin house and the Carrow siblings were running around. Did Draco suffer during that year? He knew about what the Death Eaters did to the boy who became one of his closest friends, but he never thought to ask if any of his fellow Slytherins had approached him during that year. There had to have been a reason why he had chosen to return for the eight year. His gut filled with protective furry; as he promised himself he would never allow anything like that to happen to his son this time around. He knew that he would be one of Draco’s fathers this time around because he planned on marrying Lucius at some point and making him fully his.

“Arrigo are you there?” Lucius’s voice broke through his musings.

He shook his head, “Sorry, I was just thinking about your first born. I wanted to make sure that nothing like that ever happened to him. He will have quite a bit of his mother in him and thus have far more emotions than what you tried to hide behind shields and masks of indifference.”

“Are you some sort of Seer or something?” Severus questioned cutting off a piece of his steak.

“Or something,” Arrigo brushed off the question before making eye contact with Severus. “Do you think you could do me a favor? Do you think you could teach Regulus Occlumency? I plan on having him continue to spy on the Dark Lord and I want to make sure he can keep that thing out of his mind.”

“Is it really that safe for him to spy?” Severus growled.

“Probably not but he’s already marked and expected to join their ranks. I think he might be in more dangerous for him to attempt to walk away from the movement. Once you’re marked and if you attempt to leave you’re marked for death. I know I can protect Lucius because he’ll never leave my side, but I can’t do the same for Regulus.”

“Is that why you had me put the Manor under that charm? I’m not marked anymore though so he can’t track me either. I guess I can see how I’m safer than Regulus though I probably don’t want to go out in public. You don’t plan on allowing me to go out in public alone, are you?” Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Arrigo shook his head no, “You’re mine Lucius. I will not allow you to walk into danger. When it’s time to attend those bastards’ trial then I will accompany you, but you will also be under glamour so that you won’t be recognized. It would seem a bit weird if you were seen with one of your students in public. That will change when we’re married but we have to wait until after your first heir is born before that could even occur.”

Lucius sputtered the tea he was drinking, “Married, you actually want to marry me?”

Arrigo smiled looking at Lucius, “Of course I want you as my husband.” He looked over at Severus, “I plan to make it a Triad marriage, so Severus would be our other husband.”

“There haven’t been very many of those in the past and usually it takes a very powerful wizard to perform a binding like that,” Lucius stammered.

“I’ll show you how powerful I am after Severus leaves.” He turned to the other wizard, “Are you done with dinner, love?”

Severus nodded yes putting his knife and fork down on the empty plate.

“Well then come to the couch love. I want to get my nightly snog from you before I shag Professor Malfoy into his mattress.” He turned toward the blonde, “How about you go get yourself prepared for me, love.”

The blonde shivered as he walked out toward the bedroom. Arrigo smiled at Severus, “Come here you handsome wizard.” He pulled the gaping wizard toward him and into a kiss. He took advantage of the open mouth and probed it with his tongue before pulling away. “What’s got you looking so shocked?”

“You just lied to me,” his eyes were wide and concerned.

Arrigo pulled him to the couch causing the other wizard to rest his hand on Arrigo’s lap. He ran his fingers through the raven colored locks, “What did I say that you found to be a lie?”

“You called me handsome,” his voice was flat as his eyes were clenched tight.

Arrigo continued to run his fingers through the hair and moved behind the other’s ear, “You don’t see yourself correctly. It’s a side effect of the abuse and the bullying. You have low self-esteem and you believe everything the Maurders have told you in the past. I think you’re quite distinguished in appearance.”

“How could you find the Greasy Git with the abnormally large nose attractive?”

Arrigo tapped the tip of Severus’ nose, “Your nose is a dignified Roman one befitting your Prince linage. Now I want you to tell me your positive attributes.”

He kept his eyes closed and remained quiet for a few moments before his deep silky voice rumbled, “I’m talented in perfecting the brewing process of potions, I do well in most academic subjects, I’m proficient at dueling, and I’m a loyal friend. I may not be deserving of friends but when I have one I cherish them more than someone who has many. I understand my worth, so I don’t desire more than I deserve.”

“That’s a good start, but you’re still pointing out negative things. You’re one of the brightest individuals I know. You’re handsome in a nontraditional manner. You know like a tall, dark, and handsome individual who could play the perfect Phantom of the Opera or Dracula. You just have this seductive quality to your voice that draw people in much like a vampire with their gaze. You have a very large heart capable of love greater than someone who grew up basking in it because you know what it feels like to go without. You smell wonderful with a hint of sandalwood that leaves me wanting more. Your hair is soft and silky but you seem to hide behind it,” he continued with the petting until he realized that Severus had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled as he gently lifted the head off his lap so he could leave and summoned a blanket. He tucked the blanket around his younger lover and kissed his forehead before heading toward the bedroom.

He found Lucius on kneeling on the bed with his posterior pointed in the direction of the bedroom door. Three of his fingers were moving in and out of his loosened hole as he whimpered. The sight in itself set Arrigo’s blood on fire. He pulled his wand and quickly cast some privacy wards to not disturb the sleeping student in the other room before growling, “Look at that pretty little arse waiting for me to take it. Do you want me to take you hard and fast you little slag? Do you like the way it feels when you’re filled? Do you want to release?”

“Please Master,” Lucius whimpered.

“I should make you beg and do humiliating things before giving into that substandard plea, but after my snogging session with Severus I just don’t have the patience. His innocent touches turned me on so much more than your blessed submission, but I can’t shag him yet. I have to proceed with caution when it comes to my delicate little thistle, but I get to take all my frustration out on you. You love being used and demeaned, so it’s perfect. Now get those fingers out of your arse and place both of your hands above your head and stick your best asset in the air. I don’t think I’d want you as much if you weren’t such a needy bottom.”

“Please,” Lucius moaned.

Arrigo gave a smack right over the plug. “I’d love to ride you all night long, but we have to get up early tomorrow in order to pack for our trip to the Manor.” He pushed right in and paused for a moment getting his bearings before pulling out and slamming right back in. His mind shut down as the pleasure took over. He managed to summon the cock ring before he exploded into the willing body below him. “Lucius come,” he commanded as he continued to pound through his orgasm.

He pulled out and collapsed next to the still panting professor. He summoned his wand and cast a quick banishing charm to remove the stickiness from the bed. “Come here Lucius, I want to cuddle up to your warmth. I don’t think I could sleep without you next to me. Your presence just comforts me knowing that I have such a weak person to protect. You wouldn’t be able to continue without someone telling you what to do. I’m sure if you were left to your own devices that you would starve because no one told you to eat. You’re my perfect little submissive and I enjoy dictating everything about you. However, I have to respect you in the classroom because you’re meant to have a presence there.”

He held the blonde to him and soon fell into a blissful sleep that only the warmth of the other individual would create. 


	7. Malfoy Manor

Since Arrigo was planning on returning to Malfoy Manor with Lucius and Severus, he chose not to ride Hogwarts Express at the beginning of the Winter Holiday. He levitated his trunk behind him as the three of them walked toward the Hogwarts Gate, which marked the end to the anti-apparition wards. Upon reaching the other side of the gate he kept one hand on his trunk and hooked his other arm in Lucius’ and Severus did the same. Soon, the three of them were standing before the front door of the Manor with a delicate pop instead of the loud crack they left back in Scotland. Two of them were able to see the building and Severus could as soon as he read the paper Arrigo handed him.

Arrigo smiled at his silver haired sex slave and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “Love, I look forward to playing match maker. We really do need to find Narcissa someone who can fulfill her needs and I think I know exactly who to invite. I’ll just have to track them down and bring them here, but first I need to have a discussion with the lovely lady of the home. So, why don’t you go to your private bedroom, prepare yourself, but remember you can’t come because of that delicious little cock ring I keep on you. I’ll be up as soon as I’m done speaking with Cissy and then I’ll allow you some relief.”

Lucius visibly shivered, “Yes master.” He walked into home and headed straight for the staircase.

Arrigo turned to Severus, “How about I have a house elf show you to the library for now?”

“I think that would be a good idea. So, I’ll be staying in one of the guest rooms far away from you and Lucius, right?” His cheeks flushed and his black eyes narrowed.

Arrigo nodded, “We didn’t think that you were ready for penetration yet. When you’re ready for full sex, I promised that Lucius would be there. After I’m done with him, I will come tuck you in. I plan on having my nightly snogging session with you. You’ve been affection staved for far too long, my young lover.” He pulled the young man into a strong kiss pressing his already hardening staff against the others.

“Um, I think I should go to my rooms first and then the library,” Severus muttered with a blush.

Arrigo called the only house elf he knew and happened to have met in his original timeline, “Dobby.”

“Master Figulus,” the elf squeaked before bowing low.

“You’re such a wonderful elf Dobby, and your family is grateful for your service. Could you do me the honor showing Severus to his room before advising Lady Narcissa that I wish to meet her for tea in the main Drawing Room.” Arrigo fought back a shiver remember exactly what happened in that Drawing room before gathering perfect confidence that nothing like that would happen there again. He would make sure that the Dark Lord never lived long enough to start a second Wizarding War.

“Yes Master,” the elf took Severus’ hand and popped away.

“Thank you Dobby,” Arrigo whispered before walking toward the Drawing room. He took one of the leather chairs near the lit fire. He didn’t have to wait too long before he heard the clicking heals on the marble floors. He quickly stood and turned toward her with a smile, “Thank you for joining me Narcissa. There’s something important I wish to discuss with you.”

She raised a delicate blonde eyebrow, “I really hope you choose to leave the sordid details out regarding the love affair you are having with my husband.”

He chuckled and took as set shortly after she did, “We both know that your marriage was never one of love. I’m sure that you care for Lucius deeply, however you know that he just doesn’t find the fairer sex attractive because frankly he has far too much of a submissive personality. I’m able to conquer him in ways that a woman cannot, and he has blossomed for it. My concern is that you are not receiving the release and physical affection you require. However, you must be careful to make sure if you do engage in such acts that you always us contraception. Was there anyone in particular that you’ve found attractive, or would you like me to bring in someone I trust and see if the two of you have chemistry?”

Before Narcissa could answer, Dobby popped in with a tray filled with tea and biscuits. She took a delicate tea cup off the tray and one biscuit. “Why don’t I tell you what I’m attracted to and you can make a decision with who would be best to invite?” Arrigo simply nodded as he took a sip from his Earl Gray tea signaling her to continue. “I have to admit that being a blonde; I tend not to find them attractive. Brunettes seem far too boring, so that leaves me with gingers. I don’t know what it is about their freckled complexion, or their overall paleness, but I can’t help but melt when I see one. Also, I love the idea of being with two men at once. You know double the fun double the pleasure, or so some of my female friends claim.” She waved it off as if it was no big deal.

“You know, I was thinking about speaking with Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Do you happen to remember them?”

A large smile brightened her face, “Of course I remember them. They were in the same year as Lucius and-” She blushed a bit but continued on, “I did have a rather large crush on them during most of my Hogwarts years.”

Arrigo set his teacup back on the tray and smiled, “It’s settled then. I’ll make sure we have them over for dinner one night. Now, we must go and settle an issue regarding a requirement in your marriage contract. You must conceive a Malfoy heir, but Lucius cannot seem to react to your touch, so you shall join us. I’ll make sure your satisfied to the best of my abilities. I think he’ll be ready to burst at the moment, but don’t worry he can’t come until I allow him, and I’ll be leaving that decision up to you tonight. When you want him to finish you’ll just have to use a forceful command of come.” He stood and held out his hand, “Now my lady, please join us for your first night of pleasure in the prospects of fulfilling contractual obligations.”

She giggled and covered her mouth, “Why aren’t you romantic?”

 “I’ll leave all the romance up to Fabian and Gideon. I’m sure, if the rumors are correct, they will surely rock your world. I hear that Gryffindors are gallant lovers and not short on any bravery. You’ll be seeing stars when they’re done with you.”

“I really hope that you’re right.”

Arrigo pulled Narcissa into his arms before pulling her through the apparition tube into Lucius’ private chambers. Where they found a whimpering blonde with his but in the air and three of his fingers moving in and out of it. “Lucius, I want you to hold still with those fingers pressed all the way in. You are not to move until I tell you to.”

The blonde only managed to whimper, as Arrigo turned toward Narcissa, “Now if you’ll strip and get on the bed I’ll make sure you’re warmed up before the intercourse portion begins. Plus I like the idea of making Lucius watch me warm you up while I completely ignore his problem.”

She smirked before quickly disrobing and lying on the bed next to her still whimpering husband. Arrigo looked over her lovely form, which he had to admit was quite attractive. However, he’d already decided on Lucius and Severus being his and thus he wouldn’t be trying to find a member of the fairer sex. He already had planned on having Lucius and Severus carry their, but it couldn’t happen until after Draco was born because of the contract. Also, he had to wait on Severus completing his N.E.W.T.s.  So, he would remain sterile until he was ready for his first child, which was when he’d reverse it. He hoped that he would find the reversal spell correctly. He would have to test it with Madam Pomfrey to make certain.

She had milky white skin and was completely hairless. Arrigo mused about how long beauty spells like hair removal had been around for the average witch. He had to stop himself from drooling when he saw the dusting of light pink that made up her nipples. Her mounds were perfect size and everything about her just asked to be worshipped like the goddess she was. He was still full clothed as he straddled her form. He kissed and sucked her neck, which caused her to moan. He nibbled his way down her collar bone to the very tips of her nipples, where he delighted in licking and sucking one while rolling the other between his forefinger and thumb. When they were hard enough to cut glass he continued kissing and licking down to the rest of her, until he reached her lips and the perfect little nub. He enjoyed the sounds she made as he licked her delicious cunny and rolled her pleasure center in between his teeth. It wasn’t long before she was pressing down for more and he was pushing his erect tongue into her cannel until she tensed and screamed. His mouth was filled with her delectable juices, which he couldn’t stop from lapping up. If he didn’t enjoy the control he had over Lucius, he would’ve considered taking Narcissa for his own.

He hunched back and looked over at Lucius. The blond was shaking and his manhood was a deep purple, “Get over here slave.” Lucius shook as he crawled over to Arrigo, “She is your wife and tonight you’re going to pleasure her. So straddle her now so that I can guide you into her deliciously warm and prepared channel. Remember what I did to her and that my saliva is in there. You’re master is deep within her and it would please him greatly if you’d stick that large, throbbing, purple, staff right into her sweet little cunny. Together we’re going to shag her until she can’t walk tomorrow.”

Lucius shivered, “Yes master.”

Arrigo moved to the side and helped guide him by having one hand tightly wrapped around the blood filled and painful looking organ and his other hand right over the reappearing plug. A light tap to the plug turned the vibration feature on and too more taps brought it to its highest setting. He pushed down on his slaves arse until he was fully sheathed within her well-oiled scabbard. “Now I want you to stay still for a moment and soon you’ll have me filling you.” He looked over Lucius’ shoulder at Narcissa as he spelled off his clothes, “Cissy remember that when you’re ready for him to release that you scream come and I will make him do so. With all the buildup he has, from me teasing him for two days without release, should have plenty of little swimmers.”

He slammed into the plug which shrunk and he could feel the delicious vibrations on the tip of his wand. He grabbed Lucius by the hips and pulled him almost all the way out of Narcissa before pushing forward. He continued to manipulate Lucius’ movement, which had a positive effect on Narcissa, as the woman who embodied Aphrodite herself, was moaning and mewling without any reserve. She was enjoying being filled with such an overly large piece of anatomy, which wasn’t usually that size. Arrigo could only guess that the thickness was absolutely delicious. He just enjoyed the control he had over Lucius and the pleasure he was giving Narcissa.

It was nearly a half hour of constant pounding before Narcissa conceded with a repeated mantra of come, come, come. Arrigo summoned the cock ring and with one last thrust, Lucius started convulsing, while the one who made up the caboose on that love train continued to pound in his slaves ever tightening arse. It wasn’t much longer when he too was giving his release. After thrusting his way through his orgasm, Arrigo pulled out and gave a solid and loud slap against Lucius’s delicious behind before pulling him off his wife. All three lay in the bed panting and attempting to catch their breaths.

“Well, I say that went rather well. I saw we do that again in a couple of days, which during that time Lucius will not be allowed to release and we shall continue that pattern until the end of the holiday. However, we might add a couple more to the party.” All he was met with was silence to his statement. He sighed fighting sleep, as he still needed to take care of Severus before he could join the warm mass of bodies in the bed.

He walked out of the room and down the hall toward the black room. The walls were in a neutral grey color, the bed was made of the finest ebony, and the blankets and curtains were made of black silk. Something about the room had called to Arrigo the first time he saw it, and he knew it fit Severus perfectly. He found the other wizard sitting on the bed still fully clothed reading a rather thick text on potions. Arrigo cleared his throat and Severus’ mouth dropped open at his state.

“I know I just got done helping Lucius thoroughly shag Narcissa in an attempt to cause the conception stipulated in their marriage contract. Abraxas really was a bastard.” He slinked across the room before climbing upon the bed, “I really want to do some heavy petting with you. I want my fingers to run up and down every part of your skin while I thrust into your hard cock. I want us covered in each other’s come before I return to the happily married couple before falling asleep.”

Severus’ black ink pools seemed to only expand, “You want to join me in bed like that?”

Arrigo growled under his breath and started undoing the black flannel pajamas the other wizard was wearing. Soon he had the milky skin within his sight and he could stop from tasting it. He licked up and down each ridge of the well-defined chest before latching onto the darkly dusted nipples. He rolled one between his teeth, which got the desire he wanted. He broke free and lay on top of Severus thrusting his hardened rod against the potions master’s neglected one. “Do you feel how you turn me on? I love just thinking about spending time with you. Your pale complexion, deep and inquisitive black eyes, and your silky raven colored hair. Now kiss me some more. I want to taste your gasps and moans.”

It didn’t take long before the two had reached climatic bliss. Arrigo pulled the shaking and silently whimpering Severus to him. He ran his hands over the nude back, “It will be alright Severus. What has you so upset anyway? You know that you’re forced to speak the truth when I’m around.”

His eyes flashed green before returning to their normal black, “No one has shown me that kind of care before.”

“Oh Severus, the more I get to know you the more I care for you. You hide so many of your wonderful qualities behind social awkwardness and that curtain of black hair. You’re quite brilliant really and I expect you to remain by my side and continue to allow me to show you affection in front of the whole school. It’s already working because Pomfrey made a comment about the two of being together. Now perhaps you should go take a hot shower and calm down. I understand that certain acts bring on certain memories.”

The paler wizard nodded, “Um yeah. It’s just so much emotion and I’m just not used to it. It’s so much pleasure that it just hurts deep within my chest. I guess I just know that you’ll eventually tire of me and leave me like everyone else.”

Arrigo slipped his fingers through the dark hair of his younger lover, “I don’t think that will happen. Do you find Lucius attractive?”

Severus blushed, “He was the first one to welcome me to the Slytherin table during my sorting. He’s always had a regal beauty and confidence that I could never master. It draws people to him and so yes I find him attractive.”

“Would you mind being in a triad relationship and bonding with me and Lucius?”

Black eyes widened and his pupils disappeared into the black iris, “You both want me to bond with you eternally? You’re not just going to throw me away later?”

“Oh Severus, I never realized you were this insecure. You always seemed so sure of yourself.” His lips pursed, “Perhaps that confidence was just a shield you wore to keep others away. Then again Lucius seemed to hid his submissive nature for a long time as well. I guess his confidence was used in a similar way,” Arrigo pulled the other wizard into a kiss. His mind thought back to that night in the astronomy tower when he told the broken Lucius to jump off the tower. Why had the formally proud man called him master, so easily? Was he just attracted to power and since Harry defeated his old master, he became his new one? He was a mess after the war, he’d been without a wand for almost a whole year, he was beaten and his pride was just simply lost. He then managed to recover some of his pride as he took the Defense position at Hogwarts. Draco completely avoided his father and refused to speak in the Defense class. That night had been the same night that the papers had an interview with a bitter and anger Narcissa. She’d told everyone about Lucius’ inclinations including his enjoyment of playing slave to the Dark Lord and many of the Death Eaters. The school day had consisted to none of the students taking Lucius serious and Arrigo couldn’t help but wonder if that was what led Lucius to drink so much that night.

He had tried to talk to Draco about his father’s death, but the blonde refused to speak. He’d went into full shut down mode and wouldn’t speak to anyone but the new light in his life the red headed Ginny. The two were found whispering in the library and Arrigo and his Harry counterpart couldn’t help but hope that the loving nature of Ginny was able to help Draco through his grief. Arrigo’s stomach dropped as he wondered if some of the things Draco was feeling was guilt. He’d refused to speak or hear out his father before his death. He rubbed his temple to clear the thoughts of a life he’d never return to and looked back down at his and Lucius grounding partner, “Sev I’ll leave you to that shower. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He left the room and walked down the hallway. He thought about all the ideas he had for his new future, and wondered for a moment if Severus would enjoy being around children. He knew that the Severus from his time much preferred the Defense position but he was always quite talented with potions. He was also a couple of years older when he applied for the position and was already a Death Eater. Perhaps his intervention would prevent Severus from delving deeper into the Dark Arts. Then again to defend against them one should have an understanding of what one will be up against.

As he approached the bedroom door to Lucius’ suite, Arrigo wondered about the prospect of children. He knew that Severus apprehension in his time to having a child came from his own neglectful childhood and his underlying worry that he would be just as horrible of a parent as his father. However, Arrigo knew better from his many conversations with Draco Malfoy. The blonde had been Severus’ Godson and had grown up with the surly Potions Master as an additional parental figure. When the Lestrange brothers were in prison after the events following Halloween 1981, Rookwood had taken over the position of Lucius’ master. The Unspeakable forbade Lucius from spending time with his son and would punish him greatly if he was too kind to the boy. So, Draco spent most of his childhood either in the gardens with his mother or in the potions lab with his God Father during the summer. He’d have a bit of time with his father, but they manly consisted of a detached man teaching him pureblood lines and history.

Arrigo was sure that the interactions between Draco and Severus proved that the bitter Potions Master did have an affinity with children. He was sure that he would enjoy being a father. Again he wasn’t giving the man a choice of when the child would be conceived, but he was sure the man would accept it when he found out he was with child. The beauties of the slave potion until the antidote kicked in. He shuttered before he climbed into the bed with the sleeping husband and wife. He couldn’t imagine what that man would do to him once he was free of the potions affects right after having a child. He closed his eyes and allowed the dreams to sweep him away from reality.

* * *

 

The following morning Arrigo awoke better rested than he had in a while. He looked over at the still sleeping husband and wife and couldn’t fight back the smile. The two looked so peaceful that he hate to wake them even though he was the glue in their first successful sexual act together. He got out of bed and quickly dressed in his dressing gown before heading straight to Lucius’ study where he knew the journal was kept. He had retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor from the Room of Hidden things a couple of days before they left. He summoned his billfold from his quarters.  As soon as he found the drawer where the book was stored he stabbed it with the blade. The usual screaming and black blood like goo rose from the horcrux. He closed the drawer and locked it with every ward and locking charm he knew. It would be a while before Lucius was able to open the drawer and even longer before he would discover the status of the item.

He turned to find a wide eyed Severus standing in the doorway, “What was that awful noise?”

“Oh it was nothing for you to worry about. I think we should go take a shower together to wake up for the day. I fear that Lucius is still quite worn-out after pounding into his wife. Now come with me and you’ll be howling my name by the time I’m done with you,” Arrigo took Severus’ hand and led him back to the attached guest bathroom. “Now darling I’d love to see you strip.”

Severus nodded as he unbuttoned his black flannel pajama top. Arrigo quickly relieved himself of his dressing gown. He watched as every piece of clothing fell to the floor before turning on the water to the oversized shower. Once the steam started billowing from the steam room sized shower, he grabbed Severus by his delicate wrist and pulled him in. “I want you to sit down on the bench and relax.”

Severus quickly complied and Arrigo soon had the foreskin covered manhood in his hand. He made note that he’d have to perform the circumcision spell when he was ready to make Severus fully his. He massaged the staff until the protected head appeared with a bead of liquid on the top. His tongue dipped into the grove before circling around the sensitive head. He continued to tease with his tongue while pumping with his right hand. His left hand felt toward the deliciously tight opening. He circled the ring with his finger preparing to find the sweet spot that would have his new lover falling to pieces before him. In his excitement to find the spot he pushed in with the one finger a bit too quickly, which caused the other wizard to scream. Arrigo quickly deep throated the quaking member hoping to distract him from the finger in his previously violated hole. He reached around for that one spot and knew he found it when the man let out a loud groan. It didn’t take too much time after that before Severus screamed in pleasure and burst down Arrigo awaiting throat. He allowed the member to pop out of his mouth before sitting on the bench next to the completely debauched wizard. He murmured a cleaning spell on his finger and sighed when the evidence of his exploits disappeared.

“I wanted to ask you a question while you were still thrumming in bliss,” Arrigo looked down at his hands.

The still panting wizard looked over at him and his dark eyes narrowed, “What do you want to ask me?”

“Have you ever thought about having children? Would you ever want to be a father?”

Severus’ eyes widened and his mouth popped open, “Um, well, I, um, never really thought about it before. Do you really think that someone who was raised like I was would be a good father? I come from pretty deplorable genetics, do think it wise to pass those along to an innocent child?”

“You were an innocent child once, were you not?” Arrigo’s brow furrowed as he stood up to wash his hair under the warm spray.

Severus looked down at his hands with his brow scrunched, “I guess I was the innocent one in the situation. My parents were too caught up in their own unhappiness to truly notice me, you know. When I started showing signs of accidental magic in my distress, my father didn’t take too kindly to it. It only made him angrier and he tried to beat it out of me. That only made my magic try to protect me more. After that I just tried to stay out of the house as often as possible. That was how I met Lily. She was just so pure and her parents were the nicest people I’d ever met. However, knowing what a family should be like only made me mourn what I didn’t have more. I would never be loved or well cared for like that, so I just had to do what I did best and that was survive.”

Arrigo took in the words his younger lover spoke and couldn’t shake the feeling that the two of them were one and the same. He knew the childhood he had wasn’t like those who had loving parent. His aunt and uncle had tried to beat his magic out of him as well when his cousin wasn’t chasing him with his friends. He too had mourned and wished that someone would come and tell him that they wanted him and loved him. He knew his parents were dead, but didn’t know why until Hagrid told him. He wasn’t well cared for and- He stopped that train of thought and spoke instead, “How do you think a magical child would fair if he or she were raised by Petunia. Let’s say hypothetically if James and Lily had a child and something happened to them causing their child to be left with Petunia and her husband to rear, how do you think that child would fair?”

Severus jumped up, “That would be the worst thing ever. Petunia has always been jealous of Lily and hates the fact that she couldn’t go to Hogwarts. The type of man she’d marry would likely be just as horrible. That child would have a childhood comparable to my own, and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. I would think that Lily would put something in her will forbidding her sister from raising her child. I’m pretty sure that they would also name Godparents to make sure something like that would never happen. Sirius has his issues but he would be a much better person to raise their child in the event of their untimely death than that weed.”

Arrigo’s heart sped up at Severus’ words. Had his mother and father forbade him being placed with the Dursleys? Had Dumbledore went against his own parent’s wishes when he was left in their care? Was that man so focused on the greater good that he didn’t care how a child was treated within the walls that were supposed to protect him from outside forces? He whispered to himself, “No, I won’t allow that to happen again.”

Severus stood and raised an eyebrow, “What won’t you allow to happen?”

“I would make sure if something like that ever occurred that the child was placed in a loving home. Even if I had to pay Molly and Arthur Weasley to take him or her in, because surely a loving family like them would be far better than living with those horrible muggles. A magical child should never be forced to live with someone that hates magic, be it a parent or any other relative. There should be some way for the Ministry to check up on magical children and make sure that their living environment is suitable. If the environment is horrible, then they should be removed from it and placed into a Wizarding home with proper parents.”

Severus shrugged, “There isn’t really a Child Protective Agency in the Wizarding World. Even Wizarding children come from abusive homes. The ministry has nothing in action to assist those who need help the most. Sometimes I can’t help but believe that the Wizarding World is quite behind the times. Perhaps you could do something or make a suggestion that one be put in place.”

Arrigo nodded as he rinsed his hair, “I think I might just do that. I will have quite a bit of work to do and hopefully I can find some allies willing to help me with something like that. I’m sure it will take the voices of many before something will be done about it.”

The dark haired man with dark eyes stepped under the water, “Indeed, it would.”


	8. Enter the Prewetts

He made his way down to the kitchens to speak with the house elves and order breakfast for the four of them. He had a busy day and knew that it would include tracking down the second infamous prankster twins to the Weasley Twins, except for the fact that the other two were still babies and unable to prank anyone. He went into the Family Dining Room where he asked the elves to deliver their breakfast with a heating charm placed over Lucius, Severus and Narcissa’s. The other three still hadn’t awoken by the time he finished with his meal, so he jotted down a quick note and left the Manor. Once he was outside of the protective wards, he apparated to Diagon Alley.

He figured the best place to start looking for two rambunctious and very well-known bachelors would be the Leaky Caldron. He introduced himself to several people and asked about the twins. Apparently the two were busy developing items to sell in Zonko’s Joke Shop. Someone was kind enough to share their office address where they did most of the marketing for their products. Arrigo couldn’t help but feel nostalgic when he walked into the office. One of the twins was over the caldron brewing something while the other was busy working out the kinks of some other project.

The room was filled book shelves, but instead of books they were filled with varying items. The twin by the caldron spoke up, “You know Fabian I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s never a good thing,” Fabian popped off as he continued to fiddle with a small black item that was puffing glitter. Arrigo couldn’t even fathom what the thing’s purpose could possibly be.

“Ha, ha, anyway we were always so bored during the History of Magic class; luckily neither one of us passed our O.W.L. on that one. Anyway, wouldn’t it have been better if we could eat our quill?”

He looked up with a disgusted look on his face, “Gideon that idea sounds positively dreadful.”

“No hear me out, what if the quill was made of sugar like a candy but was spelled to function like a quill. It’s a win/win situation and I really think that they would sell well at Zonko’s to Hogwarts students.”

Arrigo decided to make his presence known when he realized these two were responsible for the delicious sugar quills, “I think that’s a fabulous idea. I’m sorry to barge in really, but I have a proposition for the two of you, and it would save you quite a bit of rent money.”

Gideon spoke first, “Our mother and sister always warned us-”

“Not to dubious looking strangers,” Fabian finished.

Arrigo shook his head, “Is that a trait of all twins or just those from the Prewett line? I assure you, you two aren’t the last of your kind. I see your newborn nephews finishing each other’s sentences as well as swapping the first letter of their names. Oh and sugar quill will quickly become one of the bestselling items at Zonko’s.”

“If you’re really a seer then tell us-”

“What’s going to happen to dear ol’-”

“Mouldy Shorts and his followers.”

“Are you sure you two didn’t open a link to each other’s minds through Legilimency? I can tell you what’s on the edge of prophecy, but it’ll never come true because I’m actively working towards changing it. Currently, a baby who has yet to be born will survive the killing curse and it’s rebounding effect will turn the leader into nothing but a spirit without a body. I’m trying to change it because he returns, and the boy-who-lived will be forced to face him down at the cost of many of his friends and family. Hogwarts will be destroyed and several original Order members lost including Dumbledore. Albus that is as Aberforth lives and assists the boy in his search to find what he needs in order to destroy his greatest enemy, who murdered his parents.”

Fabian stood from his chair and held out his hand, “That’s one heck of a tail you weave stranger. What’s this proposition you wish to discuss?”

“Do either of you remember the youngest and rather blonde Black daughter?”

Gideon’s eyes narrowed, “Didn’t she marry Lucius Malfoy, who’s an active member of the Death Eaters?”

“Yeah his long silvery hair is unmistakable even under robes and a mask,” Fabian crossed his arms.

Arrigo gave a large toothy grin, “Not anymore as the only master he answers to now, is me. Boy do I love how pliant that man is. It makes controlling him all the more desirable.” He quickly shook his head, “Well you see the situation is this. The marriage between Lucius and Narcissa is not one of love. In fact, Lucius has no inclinations to the fairer sex that’s why he’s the perfect submissive to me. However, the contract they were forced to marry under sighed by his father and her mother, after Andromeda ran off, requires they have a son by Lucius’ 28th birthday. They consummated their marriage for the first time a few nights ago with help from me controlling Lucius. Since Lucius is a professor at Hogwarts, Narcissa is left home alone quite frequently and is quite sexually neglected. She confided in me that he has a love for red heads and that she had a crush on the two of you in school. Would you consider moving into the heavily warded Manor and participate in acts of debauchery with Narcissa? I would have to temporarily sterilize you until after their heir is conceived. I’ve done the same to myself as I can’t knock up Lucy until after the contractual obligations are met. I’d rather not see either one of them suffering from that kind of pain if that stipulation remained unfulfilled.”

“When do we move in?” Gideon waved his wand over the caldron.

“I would prefer today, that way you can get to know her and get settled before the first orgy tomorrow night. You see we’re really trying to get her to conceive and by then Lucius will be begging for release. So think of it as an excellent opportunity to see Lucius humiliated and begging. Though he does rather love that king of foreplay, and I guess that’s the true reason he joined the Death Eaters.”

“We’ll be fully packed up in two hours and ready to meet you at the Leaky Caldron. We expect that you’ll need to apparate us because the Manor Wards,” Fabian’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

Arrigo nodded, “You’ll also need to read a scrap of paper with the address on it because it’s under a very strong protective charm with a secret keeper.”

* * *

 

Arrigo apparated them outside of the Malfoy gates before handing them the slip of paper. They stared at the paper and soon gasped where the empty space was previously. By Arrigo’s command the gates sprung open and the Prewett twins followed him up the rather long pathway, which fortunately didn’t have any roaming albino peacocks. They reached the front door and Dobby popped before them in greeting. “Dobby please show these two lovely men to Narcissa’s private quarters. She’ll be very pleased to meet them.” He turned to the two, “I’m sure Dobby will be happy to bring you a fruit filled tray with chocolate syrup and whipped cream to tide you over until dinner. Oh and one other thing I must attend to before you’re tempted by such a goddess.” He pulled out his wand and did the quick and not well known temporary sterilization spell. He didn’t think about the School nurse’s comments on the spell until after he’d already casted it and figured that he had at least a year to find the proper counter curse. He smacked the closest twin’s behind and announced, “I can’t wait to see you during the next fertilization attempt. You better to be prepared to pleasure her from the waist up. I’ll let Lucius release early, so that we can leave the two of you to fully pleasure her. With the spell you’ll continue to produce liquid, however it will be absent of sperm.”

The two nodded before following the elf and leaving Arrigo’s sight. The green-eyed wizard took the shortest route to his slave’s private quarters and prepared to torture the poor boy into tears. Lucius lay spread out on the bed following the instructions that Arrigo had left him in the note. He pointed his wand at the other wizard and quickly deflated the almost black colored organ, “Now, now, we can’t have that falling off, now can we? Sorry but you won’t get any release until the next fertilization session. You’re seed is way too precious at the moment. Now come and get down on your needs before me. Just because you can’t have release doesn’t mean that I’ll go without.”

Lucius complied and placed his nude knees directly on the floor with his mouth wide open causing Arrigo to moan, “So ready and willing to please me. I think I’m going to shag your mouth until your sore before turning you over my knee and then fucking you into the mattress. You must remember that you’re only allowed to come once every two days and it has to be while you’re inside darling Narcissa. Before I use you like the good little slave you are, did you enjoy watching me give pleasure to your wife last night?”

The blonde shook his head, “No Master, I don’t ever want you touching her like that again. You’re mine and only mine. I don’t share well with others.”

Arrigo’s hand swung back with full force before coming in contact with Lucius’ cheek, “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re bound to me as my slave. I’m a free agent and can do whatever I want with whomever I want and you will just sit there and watch. Got that?” The blonde nodded and looked down at the floor. “Since you overstepped your bounds I will have to punish you instead of receiving pleasure from you. Get on the bed face in the pillow.”

The dark haired wizard quickly summoned the paddle and gave a rather strong swat, “You are mine to command and control Lucius. You bend to my will and do anything to please me as a master. This relationship is similar to the one you used to have with the Dark Lord. It might’ve been different if you hadn’t offered yourself to a master before me, but for it is the same.” He came down with a second hard slap on the other arse cheek. “If I wish to be fucked by another man in your presence, you will just sit there and watch. I will never submit to you Lucius as I am your master. Now get on your hands and knees princess.” He hit the middle of the plug and asked, “Did I say you could take your head out of the pillow? I want your rear-end higher up than the rest of you. I want you to take my pounding like a female Crup in heat.”

Arrigo plunged into the still filled hole thanks to the permanent plug. He let out a moan as he continued to thrust finding that sweet spot and getting a return moan from Lucius. He decided to slow down his thrusts to enjoy the sensation of his slaves very tight and hot hole, but the feeling of completion gripped him far too quickly. He was soon pounding into him with wild abandon until he exploded. He stopped to breath for a few moments before pulling out and giving a long sigh. He flicked his wand at Lucius and once again rid him of his swelling. He was sure there had to be some kind of sperm buildup due to his slave’s lack of release. He pushed the blondes face into the pillow for thirty seconds before pulling him toward him. Their pelvic bones connect as the master rubbed the blushing bum of his slave. “I think I’ll share you tomorrow love. I can’t wait to see what it will feel like to have another man pressing up against me. I think it will be a sweet treat for one of the twins. Then I let the other one try you out during our follow-up fertilization session. Perhaps the one after that I’ll let them have Narcissa first and then we could see if all three of us will fit and I’m sure I’ll have to strap you down to the bed the next morning because it will hurt too much for you to just move.”

* * *

 

The following night arrived quickly, as the time he spent with Severus in the Library seemed to fly by. Arrigo looked over at his whimpering pet and smiled. He had sent Lucius to the Master Suite that neither Malfoy used to prepare himself an hour earlier, while he tended to Severus. Lucius was now a whimpering fool.

Arrigo looked over at Fabian, “So, I was thinking I could share my slave tonight. He was rather bad yesterday and I thought two pricks in him at once would teach him a lesson. I think you and Gideon can switch for round two and then we can try all three of us for round three. I will only share him this one night, so I strongly suggest you take me up on this offer. Just make sure that you two give Narcissa as many orgasms as possible during round one and two so she’ll be down for the count during round three.”

Arrigo waited to enter Lucius and instead he pulled the man to his feet and guided him with his hands on his naked hips. He pushed him down without a word and lined him up with Narcissa who was pleasantly distracted with kissing Fabian while Gideon was paying attention to her lovely chest. Once he’d guided Lucius in, he gripped the blonde’s hips and started thrusting. He quickly summoned the cock ring and Lucius blew his load with the next thrust. Arrigo pulled him out as soon as he finished convulsing and set Gideon on the now free Narcissa and Fabian followed him and Lucius. He pushed the other man to the uncovered stone floor and quickly refastened the cock ring, “This should be fun. I wonder how many scrapes he’ll have in the morning.” He cast shielding and cushioning charms on his and Fabian’s hands and knees. “I’ll go in first so the plug will disappear and then you’ll squeeze in without any preparation. It should burn pretty bad for him, but we’ll enjoy every bit of it. 

Arrigo’s mind was filled with pleasure as he moved in and out and alongside Fabian, who moaned beside him. When Arrigo grew tired, Fabian would thrust. It didn’t take too long before the two of them were filling Lucius. Round two was much the same but with a second partner. Arrigo looked over at Narcissa and realized she was in an pleasure coma after the second round was over. He decided to be the one in the middle during the next act. Gideon and him were still pressed firmly into Lucius’ now aching behind when Fabian approached them and proceeded to press in on Arrigo’s other side. The creation of a pocket of wizard’s space allowed the area behind Lucius to grow in size so that all three of them could move freely during that final round. It didn’t take long for release as there was no real room for three of them. Arrigo came first which set off a chain reaction. All three pulled out at the same time which caused Lucius to scream in pain. Arrigo simply picked him up and cradled the whimpering mess in his arms and whispered, “That’s what you get for attempting to possess me. Will you ever make such a statement again slave?”

Tears of pain rolled down Lucius’ cheeks as more beaded up in his grey eyes, “No master.”

“Don’t think this is the last time I share you with one of the Prewett Twins, however we won’t do three rounds unless you need punished. Now I’m going to run a cold bath so that you can naturally take care of that problem of yours and the ice will help the pain.” The bath dropped Lucius’ temperature so severely that Arrigo had to sleep naked next to him the whole night, which only led to shagging him in the morning, but that was always the best thing to do before breakfast. It was only after that he remembered how much pain Lucius was in and he applied the healing cream.

* * *

 

The next morning found Lucius bedbound because of the prior night’s activities. Arrigo found Gideon and Fabian already sitting at the family dining room table with Narcissa eating breakfast. One of the twins had the paper open while the other one was busy having a conversation with Narcissa about flowers to plant in the gardens in spring. Apparently one of the twins had been quite talented in Herbology and loved gardening, which was a hobby Narcissa shared.

The twin with the paper made a choking noise before setting the _Daily Profit_ down on the table, “Did any of you know about the raids on potential Death Eater’s homes? It appears there have been mass arrests led by Mad Eye Moody, and Dawlish has been placed on suspension for alerting a few of them that raids were coming. I never knew that he sided with the purity movement. Apparently Mad Eye got the opportunity to show just how good of an Auror he was, Frankie was there with him as his junior Auror.”

Arrigo nodded, “Auror Longbottom was present at Hogwarts for the investigation into improper treatment of students in Slytherin. He apparently doesn’t like Dawlish that much and the man’s got a mouth on him. He ended up body binding him during the interview, and I admit I was a bit surprised when he wasn’t fired.”

“I’m not surprised at all. You see Frankie may have been in Gryffindor but he’s got a bit of a devious mind on him. He’s been complaining about how power hungry Dawlish is for a while. Apparently, he was teamed up with him for a bit and noticed some of the crooked dealings the man was involved with. So, he made a habit of wiping certain memories from the man’s mind. I’m sure that Dawlish didn’t remember much of what happened in that room during the interview. However, he must have gotten word about the raids on predominate pureblood households and felt the need to warn them,” the twin who enjoyed gardening answered taking a sip from his tea.

“You’re right Gideon, Frankie also said that Mad Eye’s been watching Dawlish for a while.” Fabian remarked offhandedly before pointing at the paper, “It says here that Unspeakable Rookwood was arrested for his involvement with the Death Eaters, and that they found a tattoo marking them as such on their left forearms. However, they didn’t see the need to describe what the bloody thing looks like.”

Narcissa rubbed her temples, “They had a bleeding Unspeakable on their side.” She turned to Arrigo, “I’m really happy that you came into Lucius’ life. If it weren’t for you, he’d still be parading around with that damn mask and cloak. He has a good heart but those Lestrange brothers had him on a short leash. I can’t tell you how many times they’d left him bleeding to death on that sodding rack in that torture room.”

Arrigo paled, “They used that room frequently?”

Severus cleared his throat as he walked into the dining room, “Am I interrupting something important or may I enjoy breakfast with you?”

Arrigo shook his head looking at the dark haired younger wizard, “No, Sev we don’t mind your company. We were just discussing the recent raids announced in the paper. Apparently the ministry thought to wait until the holidays before striking. I think they were going for the element of surprise until Dawlish tipped a few of them off.”

Severus paled, “Did it say anything about the upcoming trials for what happened at Hogwarts?”

Arrigo looked toward Fabian, “Does it have a list of trials after the New Year? We’re mainly interested in Avery, Mulciber, and the Lestrange brothers.”

Fabian’s brow furrowed, “Well there’s a smaller article on here stating that the school aged Avery and Mulciber are scheduled to stand trial for grievous acts against members in their own house. It states they’re expected to stand trial with the counts of knowingly joining the Death Eaters, performing a dark curse against a fellow student, and raping and abusing at least two members of their house. However, it doesn’t state the names of the victims, as they were underage at the time of the events and to protect them from any backlash.”

Severus took a drink of pumpkin juice, “That’s good but I don’t believe it will stop any remaining blood purists in Slytherin from taking retribution for allowing that secret to come to light.”

“How long has such things been going on?” Arrigo knew about Lucius but couldn’t help but wonder if it was something that occurred from the beginning of Slughorn’s career.

“My mum may have told me about some of the things she witnessed while in Slytherin after she was suspicious,” he picked up his force and dug into the eggs.

“So you’re saying that it’s been going on for a while,” Arrigo mused. He remembered that Lucius was still strapped to the bed to prevent movement so that he could heal, “Dobby.”

The elf popped into the room, “Yes Master?”

“May I have you please bring a breakfast tray to Lucius? He’ll need you to feed him as he isn’t able to move after the fun we had last night.” The green eyed elf nodded before disappearing with a crack, and Arrigo turned to Severus. “I fear that Lucius will need the next couple of days to recover, so I shall be staying with you in your room. I think we have a few more things to discuss and I have some more exploration to do.”

Severus gulped, “That would be nice.”

The rest of the holiday break followed that similar pattern, except that Arrigo never did share his slave again. Instead the twins took pleasure in double penetrating Narcissa, who loved the feel of their two wide cocks moving in and out of her heavily neglected cunny. Arrigo performed the pregnancy charm on Narcissa the evening before their return to Hogwarts. He smiled when it came back positive. He looked at the three lovers before heading back to Hogwarts, “You two take good care of her and please keep us apprised of the situation. We want to know about his or her development and everything. We will return for Easter break in April.”

He kissed each of their cheeks goodbye and reminded, “As soon as the contract is fulfilled, I will have the solicitors looking into the requirements for the two of you divorcing. I think all of us should remain living together at the Manor, but I expect the two of you to make an honest woman out of Narcissa and I shall make sure that Lucius is mine legally as well.”

He turned toward Severus, “I’d like to make you legally mind as well. I think when we get back to Hogwarts the three of us should start hanging out more often. Plus we need to speak with the headmaster about removing you and Regulus from the Slytherin Dorms. I’m sure Lucius wouldn’t mind if you joined us in his bed, and perhaps we could let Regulus stay in the guest room of his quarters. Do you think anyone would blame Regulus for the raids and trials?”

“If Dawlish didn’t remember that Lucius gave those Death Eater’s names, then he may not have to worry about those who haven’t been arrested taking revenge. However, if Dawlish somehow let them know who told them those names, then we’ll need to do something to insure his safety. When it comes to me, no one knows that I shared information regarding what was going on. Plus the information didn’t even hit the papers until Holiday break, which separates us from the events since we were not there during the winter break. However, we probably want to make some arrangements with Dumbledore. Perhaps he could set up special quarters for me and Regulus not too far from Lucius’ rooms. That way I can still have my space. I don’t think I’m ready to join the two of you in your bed just yet. I know that you two will be too tempted to rope me into your lewd acts,” Severus answered before taking Lucius and Arrigo’s hands in preparation for their return to Hogwarts.

“I do believe that would be the best option,” Lucius agreed before apparating them back to the gates of Hogwarts.

The three of them had returned before the Hogwarts express and made their way up to the headmaster’s office. Arrigo tried to think of proper excuses and perhaps he should request a quarters along with Severus and Regulus as he was the one who turned in the two and exposed the secret. If the other two were in danger of retribution then surely he would be as well. His mind continued to spin with different possibilities as they climbed the stairs and finally reached the gargoyles protecting Dumbledore’s office. Somehow, Lucius already knew the password and they soon were riding the spiral staircase up.

They knocked on the door and entered, Arrigo froze at the sight before him. Four very familiar people were standing before the Headmaster, and his mouth popped open, “What are you doing here?”

Hermione’s brown eyes narrowed as she looked at him, “We were looking for you; you bone head. What were you thinking leaving without informing anyone?”

Severus crossed his arms, “How do you know Arrigo?”

Her faces went blank for a moment as if she were thinking quickly, “Ah now that makes sense. You changed your bloody name, didn’t you?”

Arrigo rolled his eyes, “You know it wouldn’t be safe for me to keep my name. The Death Eaters killed my mother. I faked my death and changed my name as well as my appearance. I didn’t want them to find me, and then you decided to track me down. Please tell me you weren’t using my old name while you were speaking with the Headmaster.”

The familiar ginger held up his hands, “I swear we didn’t. Mia was asking about any new students and described you. I think she had a feeling that you would be going by a different name.”

Arrigo crossed his arms, “Was it before or after she sent that bloody Howler to James Potter?”

Hermione had the good sense to blush as she bit her lip and admitted, “After, but I thought it would be okay because I researched a few things and realized something really important that I don’t think you know.”

“So, are you going to ask the Headmaster to allow you to come here as students for your final year, or are you trying to talk him into letting you be apprentices? I’m sure that one of you could take over for Slughorn and teach Potions, but I believe Severus plans on replacing him in the fall.” He looked directly at Draco hoping that the other man who looked so much like Lucius would hint at the fake name he’d developed for himself.

Draco nodded, “I would be happy to replace that dolt and teach potions for the rest of the year and assist Severus with teaching them next year. Perhaps I can take the younger classes and deal with those dunderheads. He would be more tailored for the advanced students because he’s far more talented than I am.” He looked over at Severus, “Your reputation precedes you. You’re quite the potions genius and the talk of many in the potion community. I believe you’ve already submitted your suggestions for improving the standard of brewing the Draught of Living Death to Potions Weekly. It’s quite impressive for someone so young.” He held out his hand, “Scorpius Delacour.”

Severus took his hand, “I’m delighted to work with you Mr. Delacour.”

Hermione held out her hand, “Mia Fig, I’m also quite excited to meet you. However, my talent is in Charms. Perhaps I could assist Professor Flitwick?”

Severus smiled, “I know someone who is also quite talented in charms.”

Hermione nodded, “Yes, well I should probably introduce these two here. You see they’re brother and sister after all, Coralie and Cadwaladr Prewett.”

Ginny scrunched her nose, “I prefer Cora if you please.”

Ron nodded, “Mia, why did you have to use my whole name? You know I prefer to be called Wally.”

Hermione crossed her arms, “Fine. This is Cora and Wally Prewett and they are related distantly to the Prewett twins and Molly Weasley.”

Arrigo sighed realizing that things just got more challenging especially when Draco’s eyes narrowed at the younger Lucius standing next to him. “Ah, you all seem to know of Severus Snape, one of the best Potion Masters of all time even though he has yet to sit his N.E.W.T.s. I would also like you to meet the Defense Professor, Lucius Malfoy.”

Draco stuck his nose in the air and sniffled, “Why would a Death Eater be teaching at Hogwarts?”

Arrigo laughed whole heartedly, “Of course a Death Eater isn’t teaching at Hogwarts. Professor Malfoy here doesn’t have the mark and it quite the competent professor. Also, I believe that congratulations are in order as his wife is pregnant with their first child.”

Grey eyes widened before they narrowed, “What do you mean his wife is pregnant with their first child? It is January of 1978.”

“Ah yes, I believe the young master or mistress would be expected sometime in September.”

“That’s two years too early! What have you been doing? Are you trying to screw up my life?” The blonde screamed, which caused Ginny to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Arrigo crossed his arms, “I don’t see how Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy having a son by the end of this year has anything to do with your life. I can’t believe you’re as conceited as I remember Delacour.” He turned away from Draco and looked at the Headmaster. “We came up here to see if Severus, Regulus, and I could have our own dorm room away from Slytherin since we were the ones responsible for Avery and Mulciber’s arrests. We are worried that some of their supporters might seek vengeance. However, it seems that some new arrivals seeking sanctuary may require rooms of their own. Does Hogwarts take on apprentices? Cora is talented with both Potions and Transfiguration; however Delacour is the best at Potions. Mia is very talented with Charms just ask Wally about being attacked by a flock of birds sometime. Wally is quite talented as a Keeper in Quidditch, perhaps you could have him help referee the games; however, I’d suggest you not allow him to sit for any Gryffindor is playing. He tends to favor the lions though he was homeschooled.”

Dumbledore’s blue eyes started to twinkle, “I think I shall keep that in mind Mr. Figulus. Now regarding rooms, perhaps the two girls should share and the boys can join you three. I’ll have the elves set things up for you. I will have Professor Malfoy show you boys to your room after dinner and Professor McGonagall show the ladies to theirs. So for now, how about you show your guests around, Mr. Figulus?”

Arrigo clenched his teeth, “It’s my pleasure Headmaster.”


	9. Uncomfortable Discussions and Trials

It wasn’t long before Arrigo was dragged into the Room of Requirement by Mia, Wally, Cora, and Scorpius. He figured something like that would happen as soon as they left the Headmaster’s office, however he didn’t expect to be ripped from his two lovers so quickly. He sighed as the familiar appearance of the Eighth year common room complete with the magical mural. He sat down on one of the silver upholstered chairs and looked around, “Okay, so I’m guessing you’ve made sure that no one else would be able to enter this room but us while we’re in it?”

No one answered his question but Scorpius rounded on him first, “What the hell have you been doing with my alternate’s life in this reality? Why would you have Draco born two years sooner than I was?”

Arrigo already felt a head ache coming on as he turned toward the group, “I wanted to change many things including the mistake I made with your father.”

“Lucius was never a father to me!” Scorpius spat as anger welled up in his usually cool eyes.

Arrigo looked at him with pity, “I know what you’ve been through Draco, but the Lucius in this time has yet to cause those things to happen. He cannot be held responsible for the mistakes made by your donor. It turns out that he was just as much of a victim as you were. Did you know that Lucius was trained to be a submissive from the time he was thirteen by the Lestrange brothers? Did you know it was those two who coerced him into joining the Death Eaters? Also, did you know that your grandfather wasn’t a loving man and treated your father horribly? Likewise the reason why your mother and father were married was because of a contract made by Abraxas before his death. If they do not have you by the time your father is 28, then it will break the contract and cause both your mother and father to suffer from some nasty side effects. I have learned so much about him since I arrived. I used the slave potion on him at first because I wanted him to pay for everything you went through because of him, but I discovered so much about him I did not know. Stuff that wasn’t even included in that book that Rita Skeeter wrote after your mother told her everything.”

“What of my mother? What have you done with her?”

“Oh Narcissa is quite happy with a couple of red headed twins. I do believe the two are keeping her quite satisfied. I would’ve never guessed that such a proud and dignified woman would be such a minx in bed.”

“You did no sleep with my mother!” Scorpius exclaimed grabbing Arrigo by his collar.

“No but I did warm her up so that your father could pump her full of his fertile seed. Do you really want to have this conversation right now Draco? How is any of this unwarranted anger going to help?”

He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms, “You know the things that I was forced to do while the Dark Lord resided in my ancestral home. You know what my own bloody uncles forced me to do in front of a room full of Death Eaters. You know the humiliation I’ve suffered and you have the audacity to call my anger unwarranted?”

“You know that’s not what I meant Draco,” Arrigo sighed, “but were you listening when I said that your uncles were the one’s responsible for your father taking that road in the first place. He no longer has the mark because of the slave potion. He is my submissive now and I have command over him. I won’t tell him to jump of a tower this time. I will not allow myself to hold that responsibility and guilt again. Do you believe even after everything happened, him living in that home without a wand and catering to the many Death Eaters that only saw him as a sex toy, that he was perfectly sane? He was broken Draco and then your mother told every dirty secret to that vile beetle. He had nothing left. Do you know what he bloody well called me in that tower? He called an 18 year old Master. He was so messed up he wanted his former enemy and man who defeated his forced master, to be his new master. The proud and private Lucius Malfoy was gone. You know how he was treated in class after that article came out. Not even the students would respect him any longer.”

“Just stop defending him!” Scorpius yelled before running out of the room.

Cora stood up and ran a hand through her long red locks, “I should probably go after him and calm him down. It will take time Harry, but he will eventually accept the truth.” She walked out of the room.

Arrigo ran a hand through his shoulder length black tresses, “I just don’t know what to do with him. Hermione, he’s going to be my adoptive son in essence. When the contract is finalized, Lucius and Narcissa are getting a divorce. The plan after that is for Lucius, Severus, and I to marry and Gideon, Fabian, and Narcissa to marry. Two very happy and permanently bonded Triads will exist and I will rid this world of Tom Riddle before the prophecy is ever spoken.”

Wally’s pale face turned bright red, “You’re going to bond with those two snakes?”

Arrigo shrugged, “You’re sister’s going to marry a Malfoy?”

“That’s different; you know that Draco’s changed. How could you marry the greasy git and the Death Eater slag?”

Arrigo jumped up with his hands clinched, “Do not speak ill of my lovers Ron. It’s not smart to anger me. I was responsible for both of their deaths and they deserve so much more than what I gave them. Severus deserved to be loved but instead he was neglected and abused as a child, just like I was. Lucius also felt the sting of an unloving guardian as his father was just as neglectful. They were both terrorized in school perhaps in a different way than I was, but we’re kindred spirits. They will be the carriers of my children and I will have the family I’ve always wanted. I will also have the opportunity to make sure Harry Potter this time around will grow up in a loving family instead of being shipped off to the Dursleys.”

Wally’s crystal clear blue eyes narrowed, “They did more to you than you’ve admitted, didn’t they?”

Arrigo slumped back into the chair, “I never wanted to admit to the true abuse. I know you knew about the starving and the imprisonment. You also knew about the list of chores I was expected to complete on little food, but I guess I left out the physical altercations. My uncle had a temper and whenever I didn’t follow his directions precisely, he had a heavy hand. Then again I was such a wafer thin person that he could snap me in half just by sitting on me. So no, my summer holidays were never peaceful and I never had time to complete my homework or study. My cousin did understand enough after I saved him from the dementor attack to apologize. I have no hope for my aunt and uncle but maybe someday he and I can be friends.”

“Do you ever plan on returning home?” Mia’s brown eyes focused on him as if analyzing his every twitch.

Arrigo shook his head, “No, I don’t think I’ll ever return. Here I’m not famous. I don’t have to worry about reporters or people staring at my scar. I don’t have to read the headlines about the ‘Savior of the Wizarding World.’ I have my lovers here alive and soon I’ll have more children on the way. I want a big family like yours Ron.”

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, it’s not really as fun as you think mate. I only want a couple of children. I think my parents were half barmy having that many of us, but Mum had her heart set on having a daughter.”

“How long are you guys staying?”

Mia smiled, “Probably for a while as we want to be of assistance for you. Draco and Ginny will probably stay longer since Molly’s not dealing that well with their relationship. You know that horrible blood feud that’s centuries old.”

Arrigo shook his head, “I have to admit that I don’t know the Malfoy histories that well.”

“I guess it stems from a curse placed on the Prewetts after a Malfoy groom was jilted at the altar. The witch apparently went off and married a muggle, which angered the Malfoys even more. So, when her half-blood daughter married a Weasley the Malfoy curse was extended to them. It seemed to be pretty nasty and dealt with death at a young age and lack of monetary wealth. I believe Ron’s assistance with us saving Draco Malfoy in the Room of Hidden Things may have broken it. I do believe that life debts automatically break a blood curse. Of course another way of breaking such a curse is with a union of the feuding lines. So, if Ginny and Draco were to marry it should take care of it.”

“That is good to know. I planned on approaching the Weasleys after Ginny is born to negotiate a marriage contract between Draco and her. I really do believe they’re good for one another. His icy demeanor tends to offset her fiery personality. It’s really a match made in heaven and there’s no way I’d attempt to separate soul mates.” Arrigo admitted and his mind started to think about his infertility dilemma. He knew if anyone could figure out a way to assist him in locating the counter charm it would be Mia. “Um Hermione, I was acting my usual rash self and I may’ve casted a spell on myself that I don’t know the counter charm.  It was an obscure one and I discovered that the counter charm wasn’t listed in the ancient text. Do you think you could research it for me and find the counter?”

Mia’s eyes narrowed, “What did you cast on yourself, Harry?”

“A temporary sterilization charm because I wasn’t ready for Lucius or Severus to get pregnant. I want to wait until Narcissa is further along before I knock Lucius up and I want to wait until after the N.E.W.T.s for Severus. He really will need Draco’s assistance next fall because he won’t be able to brew or inhale certain fumes. I just want to see that dark beauty round with child,” Arrigo sighed at the vision in his mind of a very pregnant Severus Snape.

Mia growled, “Where’s the book you found it in?”

He opened his billfold and pulled summoned the book before silently handing it to her.

“Really Harry, you should know better. This book is over five hundred years old. For all you know the book containing the counter curse may be lost. I’m sure it will take a bit of research and some time before I locate the counter charm. Of course another option is to have Severus work on this with me. I’m sure he could develop a counter charm.”

Arrigo shook his head, “No, I don’t want him knowing about that because I don’t want him to have a way to prevent conception. He will be with child when I am ready for him to be. The same goes for Lucius. I want to control that part of things. I want to determine how many children we have and when.”

Wally grumbled, “Great Harry, now she’s going to have her nose stuck in that book for the rest of the night!” His stomach grumbled, “Man I’m starved. Do you think we could head down to the Great Hall for dinner now?”

“Oh I should probably warn you two. You see, I’m in Slytherin so I’ll be sitting at their table. You may join Severus and me if you wish or I’m sure that my Mum would welcome you to the Gryffindor table.”

Wally smirked, “Wicked, we could hang out with the Maurders?”

Arrigo walked out of the door, “I’m guessing you’ll be sitting at the Gryffindor table.”

* * *

 

Arrigo slowly approached the fuming blonde sitting near Regulus at the Slytherin table. He took a seat across from the blonde and next to Severus, “Scorpius, you can’t stay mad at me forever, right?”

The blonde’s eyes went from molten mercury to glacial grey instantly, “I have nothing to say to you Arry. I’ve already shared my feelings with you and you’ve disregarded them. I still can’t believe you’ve chosen your perfect little pet over my friendship, but I guess an albino owl trumps bosom buddy any day.”

“Cory, you’re being immature. I know that you’ve been through a lot but so have I. I’m sure you don’t know that but a lot of us at this table have been through way too much. You should be thankful that you had who you had as your godfather. He made things so much better for you. If it weren’t for him, you may’ve shared the same fate as that albino owl as you prefer to refer to him as,” Arrigo scowled not knowing what to say to get the other wizard to cooperate.

“Why don’t you just stick it up your arse Scar Head?”

Arrigo grit his teeth, “Act your age. Where’s Cora anyway? Why isn’t she here to get your knickers out of the knot you’ve so wonderfully tied them in? Don’t tell me she’s decided to sit with her brother at the Gryffindor table?”

“You mean that you tied them in. If you hadn’t decided to betray me, none of this would’ve happened,” Scorpius pouted sticking his bottom lip out.

“I doubt that ever worked on your godfather and its most definitely not going to work on me. I love my little owl. He may have done plenty of things in the past, but he’s shown himself to be a perfect mail carrier. I’m not going to get rid of him just because of your relationship with him. Why must we continue talking in a circle? You’re mad, and you have every right to have that anger. I don’t expect you to run up and hug him out of nowhere, but I do expect you to give him the benefit of the doubt. At least consider the whole truth. Come with us to the bleeding trial and then perhaps you’ll get the closure you need and you can leave my bloody bird alone.”

“I’ll consider it Arry. Now shut your gob and start shoveling.”

Arrigo raised an eyebrow, “Is that the proper etiquette for a pureblood Delacour to follow? It seems more like something a blood traitor Weasley would do. Where have all your manners gone, Cory?”

“They flew out the window when my ancestral home was infected with leeches and poisonous snakes.”

Arrigo shook his head, “That must’ve been one hell of a flood.”

It wasn’t long after dinner ended that Lucius approached the four, “I’m to show you to your new dorm. Shall we retrieve Mr. Prewett from the Gryffindor table on the way out?”

“Professor Malfoy, you’re not speaking his name that way because of the blood feud between your ancestors by chance, are you?”

“No, that blood feud ended fifty years ago when a Prewett saved one of my ancestor’s life. I speak that way because I’m tired and just want to go to bed. I don’t want to walk over there an collect the boy, but we must because he decided to sit at that table instead of the same as you,” Lucius really did look tired.

Arrigo smiled, “Don’t worry Professor, I’ll get him to come over here.” The green eyed wizard cupped his hands and yelled, “Wally Walrus get your happy arse over here now.”

Wally scowled as he approached the group, “Walrus really?”

Arrigo shrugged, “Better than a Weasel or a Ferret, right?”

Wally smiled, “Yeah I’d hate to be called the incredible bouncing ferret.”

Scorpius paled, “Not funny. You don’t know how scarred I am from that event. He put me down that fat idiot’s pants. Do you know that he went days without washing? Yeah the stench alone could’ve stopped my tiny heart. Not to mention the damage my body incurred while that mad man bounced me off of several different hard surfaces. I was in the bloody hospital for a couple of weeks.”

Arrigo and Wally apologized in a singsong voice together, “We’re sorry.”

Scorpius covered his face with his hands, “You two are worse than Fred and George.”

Wally scowled, “It’s just George now.”

They managed to follow Lucius down to the dungeons while they bantered back and forth. The blonde professor stopped before a painting of a dark haired and dark eyed wizard brewing, “Prince, these are your new guests.”

“Ah, please do decide your password quickly. I must start siring soon and I have to count. Potion brewing is an exact art after all.”

Cory piped up with, “Dragon’s Blood.”

Prince smiled, “Yes and not to mention that far more uses exist than the ones that Dumbledore is noted for discovering.” He then opened showing a large room with five four poster bed with black linens.

Arrigo smiled ushering the three boys in, “How about you two get to know Reggie? I think that Severus and I will be sleeping elsewhere tonight.”

Severus shook his head no, “I think it’s better if I stay here with these guys. You know I’m not ready for anything like that.”

Arrigo’s eyes narrowed, “But the trial is tomorrow.”

“All the more reason for me to remain with Reggie,” he walked into the room and the portrait shut behind him.

Arrigo turned toward Lucius, “I guess it’s just you and me tonight. Do you think we’ll ever manage to get him to join us before the end of the year?”

Lucius shrugged, “Hard to say. Now let’s get going. I’m tired.”

“Still recovering from our holiday?”

* * *

 

Aurors dragged the two barely of age wizards into the courtroom before the full Wizengamot with Albus Dumbledore proceeding as the Supreme Mugwump. One had a thick mop of dark chocolate colored hair and a pallor complexion, which almost competed with Severus Snape. The other had brown hair with fiery auburn highlights, and a sun kissed complexion that contrasted heavily against his pigment less counterpart.

Madam Amelia Bones, who was the youngest witch or wizard appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, asked the first questions. Arrigo couldn’t help but remember how fair that one member of the Wizengamot was when he was unfairly tried before the whole committee because he cast the Patronus Charm against Dementors when he was still underage. Arrigo wanted to grind his teeth when he noticed a younger Deloris Umbridge present as court scribe. If he had his way, and he was getting his way more and more during the current time, he would ruin that woman before she could ever be made Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Speaking of which, he was surprised to see a woman sitting in the same chair previously occupied by Cornelius Fudge.

Arrigo was never one to stay awake in History of Magic, and he was sure if his dear friend Hermione was present that she would be talking his ear off about not reading _Modern Magical History_ before he left, which would surely have the modern Minster’s of Magic listed. Of course he didn’t tell anyone what he planned on doing nor did he inform them that he found Salazar Slytherin’s secret sanctum and time portal hidden within the Chamber of Secrets. Then again that never stopped them from locating it and following him. He would most definitely receive an earful from Mia if she ever found out.

After each defendant was magically strapped to a chair in the center of the circular stone floor, Madam Bone’s spoke, “Please state your names and date of birth for the court.”

The pale wizard spoke first, “Lysander Ignatius Avery, born October 1, 1959.”

The auburn haired wizard spoke next, “Herbert Wulfric Hephaestus Mulciber, born March 31, 1960.”

The Minister of Magic was a woman with kind brown eyes and long blonde hair, “The two are accused of willing taking the Dark Mark, raping fellow Hogwarts students, using dark curses on fellow Hogwarts students, and forcing fellow housemates to take the Dark Mark. The violence and rape was against two individuals and the court has already viewed the victims’ memories. The court refuse to release the victims’ names as they were both underage at the time of the first assault and one is still underage and have been placed under a secrecy oath.  Do either of you deny these charges?”

Avery spoke first, “Those two deserved every moment of our affection. One was nothing but a filthy little half-blood and the other was the brother of a blood traitor Gryffindor. Why shouldn’t we have executed our power over them, as Purebloods we have rights over those below our station.”

Mulciber sneered, “That MacDonald chit deserved that spell casted against her. How dare she consort with a Mudblood when she comes from such a pure line? Also she should’ve willingly submitted to my request to pull her skirt up and bend to my will like any proper pureblood witch when in the presence of a powerful pureblood wizard like myself.”

Madam Bones looked far beyond indignant at the two boys’ degrading statements, “Since these two have decided to further incriminate themselves, perhaps we should cut this trial short and vote Minister.”

The woman nodded, “Will all those who find the defendants guilty of all charges please raise your hands?”

Almost every member of the 50 seat Wizengamot raised their hands for the aforementioned wizards’ guilt and the Minister spoke up once more, “I, Evangeline Orpington, the Minister of Magic and spokesperson of the Wizengamot find both defendants guilty on all charges. The two shall be sentenced to life in prison for their heinous crimes against the Wizarding youth and to prevent them from future murders under their vile leader’s command.”

Arrigo took Severus’ hand as they quickly slipped out the courtroom’s doors before the press noticed them. He was in no mood to answer their inane questions, and he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the press when he noticed a very young looking Rita Skeeter, who was in her early twenties. No one needed to know that Severus was one of the defendants’ victims and he would do the same for Lucius when they attended the Lestrange trial.

* * *

 

It was another day but the scene seemed far too similar to the last one. Arrigo sat in the same court room and the only difference was the man sitting next to him. Lucius was sitting in the same spot as his other lover only days earlier, and his future son sat on the other side of Arrigo. He watched the proceedings with a familiar feeling of accomplishment when both Lestrange brothers were sentenced to life in Azkaban. Bellatrix was soon to be next as the Lestrange Manor had been raided. Apparently the eldest of the Black sisters kept quite a bit of incriminating evidence in their humble abode. Then again she never thought that anyone would find the tortured muggles in the basement. Arrigo only kept a running list of known Death Eaters and their victims from his time and kept working toward getting them caught before they could do the most damage.

Scorpius was pale and silent beside them during the proceedings. He shakily stood and followed them out of the courtroom. As soon as he, Scorpius and Lucius reached the Ministry Atrium, Arrigo took his lover and friend’s hands and Apparated them back to the gates of Hogwarts. Upon the appearance of the gates, he noticed the tears spilling from his lover’s eyes. “Lucy, it’s over now. Those two can never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again love, and I will see to it.”

It seemed that moment of comfort and pure emotion on his father’s face sent Scorpius over the edge. The other blonde broke down and ended up sitting before the gates, hugging his knees while rocking. Arrigo slowly approached him, “Cory, it’s all over now. Those two can never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again; Lucy and I will protect you. Cora loves you and she’ll never let you go. You know this hart. Now stand so that we can get you back to Cora and she can tend to you.”

“Arry, I’m sorry I never believed you. I’m sorry that I questioned you. I never realized they were capable of doing that to others besides me. They made sure I believed that I deserved every moment of it. They wanted me to believe it was because I didn’t have the heart to kill. They wanted me broken, didn’t they? They wanted me to suffer and they wanted me to blame my father. They wanted to tear my family asunder and I allowed them to do it. I welcomed the destruction because it took the focus off of me. It was so much easier to blame my father for everything. I couldn’t see him as a victim because he was my greatest villain. He was the one that brought them into my home. He was the one that removed all of the happy memories from it by allowing me to witness such horrors. I really did hate him, Arry, but now I think I’m ready to forgive him.”

Arrigo smiled pulling his friend and future son into his arms, “Know you are loved and that everything will be fine. Those three are in jail and can never hurt you again.”

Scorpius wiped away the tears from his eyes and muttered, “Let’s get back to the castle before I melt from at the water vapor in the air. You know that’s what’s causing my eyes to shimmer.”

The other wizard smirked, “Because surely you’d never show emotion. The ice prince Delacour, you couldn’t let your reputation be ruined by a few stray tears, so it must be the water vapor in the air.” He helped Scorpius before turning back to a staring Lucius.

The blonde professor’s voice cracked, “Who is he? Why does he resemble members of my family?”

Arrigo shook his head and prepared for yet another lie, “He’s the illegitimate child of your father. After your mother’s death he had an affair with an unmarried Delacour. When he told him of her predicament he refused to believe the child was his and denounced the child. So, Lucy this here is your brother and the father he speaks of is the man his mother married when he was still young. However, that man never officially adopted him.”

Lucius’s grey eyes widened, “My younger brother? I have a younger brother.” He quickly pulled Scorpius into an uncomfortable hug, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. If I’d known that you existed I would’ve done everything to bring you home. I’ve always wanted a brother and you were there all along. I’m ashamed that I never discovered the truth. Things are different now and I promise to be there for you.”

“I forgive you,” Scorpius whispered into his father’s shoulder and the tears just wouldn’t stop falling.

Arrigo shook his head as he gave the two a bit more time before reminding them that they needed to go back up to Hogwarts. 


	10. Valentine’s Day

The weeks passed with Mia wandering through the restricted section of the library looking for any references to the counter charm to the one Arrigo had so foolishly cast. Many of those trips were torture for Arrigo as she continued to lay into him regarding his reckless behavior and that if he were to remain sterile for the rest of his life, he only had himself to blame.  He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he also cast it on the Prewett twins and that they would probably want to have children after Draco was a bit older.

At the beginning of February, Arrigo had enough of her ranting. “Mia, I understand that I was foolish, but surely we can find a solution before I’m ready for Lucy to carry my child. I know you’re close to giving up on me and saying that I should deal with it, however, I’m sure that the Prewett brothers would greatly appreciate if we were to find the solution. I’m sure they’d like to have children of their own after Draco’s born.”

Mia’s usually warm eyes narrowed, her lips pursed together, and her honey complexion turned scarlet, “You cast this on other people as well? Was this before or after you were advised of your complete dunderheadedness by Madam Pomfrey?”

Arrigo looked down at his hands and muttered, “After.”

“You better not have said after ‘Arry or so help me,” she continued to scrutinize him. “You cast it on someone after you knew that you didn’t have the bloody counter charm? What were you thinking?”

Arrigo growled, “I wasn’t okay. You know perhaps you should go visit them and check out the library there. Perhaps you could find your answers there. You could always bring Wally with you and introduce him to his distant relatives. I’m sure that Cissy would love to have a visitor. I’ll send Dobby to inform her and I’m sure he’ll be happy to take you right there. Why don’t you two pack for a couple of weeks visit? I’m sure that Dumbledore won’t mind. The next Quidditch game is for another month and I’m sure that Professor Flitwick wouldn’t mind you missing from his class for a little bit.”

She smiled, “You know I do think Wiltshire should be lovely this time of the year. I’ll go let Wally know and meet you in the special room for the specifics. I expect Cissy to be expecting us.”

Arrigo nodded, “She will be.” He walked out of the library and headed to the Room of Requirement. He sat down at the wooden desk that had appeared, wrote a letter before he called Dobby.

“Yes master?” The elf asked as he appeared before him.

“Dobby, I would like you to take this directly to Narcissa. After she has read it please advise her that you must return to retrieve her guests. I am sure that the three of them will enjoy having Wally and Mia in the Manor with them.”

The little elf took the sealed scroll, “I shall return, master.”

Arrigo sat in the room for a few moments just wondering why Dobby spoke so much better than he did during his time. Was it possible that the elf lost his regal behavior at the hands of Lucius’ abuse or did he find easier to hide it? His mind continued to wonder what other things he may have already changed by his presence. House elves like Dobby were intelligent. Several Death Eaters were tried or awaiting trail and being sent to Azkaban. He only left Nott out of that list because he wanted Theodore to be born because he was a good friend of Draco’s when they were children. Also, he had proven himself to be much different than this father.

He didn’t know how long he sat there before the door opened and Wally and Mia made their appearance. Arrigo smiled when he recognized the infamous beaded handbag wrapped around Mia’s wrist. It brought back so many memories regarding their camping adventure and the many things she’d managed to store in that charmed bag, “So, are you two ready to leave for Malfoy Manor?”

They both nodded though Wally paled a bit, “Do you think it’s different from the last time we visited?”

Arrigo chuckled, “I know it’s different than when we were forcefully taken there. A couple of jokester twins are living there after all. Now in order to enter the home you two must read and memorize the address on this paper. It was given to me by the secret keeper.”

They nodded and took the piece of parchment when Dobby popped back in. He bowed, “I’m sorry for the wait master, however mistress wanted me to ready the guest room for her guests before leaving. She seemed quite excited to have another woman to speak with and another man to entertain her lovers.”

Arrigo smirked, “Oh I’m sure that Wally Prewett could entertain two Prewett twins.” He looked over at Wally conspiratorially, “Didn’t your mum tell you that your brothers reminded her of hers?”

Wally paled for a moment, “I don’t know if I can handle hanging out with another version of Fred and George after losing Fred not too long ago.”

“Don’t forget that his counterpart will be born shortly along with his twin. I’m sure getting to know Molly Weasley’s brothers might help you regain something you lost. You may also be able to meet the young Weasley family someday as well. Would it not be cool to see what Bill and Charley looked like when they were young? I’m sure that they’d be invited to the bonding between Cissy and the twins.”

Wally gulped, “I guess I just never realized how much I could gain being here. Thanks ‘Arry for the opportunity you’ve given me.”

“Wally you’ve always been like a brother to me and I’d do anything for my family. Enjoy your time with those two pranksters who enjoy finishing each other’s sentences. Perhaps you could give them some ideas regarding products. Perhaps one day when Fred and George are older they could join their uncles in the family joke business,” Arrigo winked.

“You mean Fabian and Gideon are involved in the joke business. Mum always told me the two were resistance fighters. She never mentioned that they liked a good prank, but I guess I can understand why,” Wally winked back.

Arrigo nodded, “She didn’t want to give your brothers more encouragement, as she didn’t approve of their career choice in the beginning. Those two have been wholesaling their inventions to Zonko's Joke Shop, so it’s likely that your family was due royalties after your uncles died.”

Mia shook her head, “It’s possible that the Prewett twins never did anything with their inventions in our time. The two of them working on jokes and wholesaling them could be unique to this particular reality.”

“What do you mean by that?” Arrigo’s brow furrowed.

Mia shook her head, “All will be revealed when the time is right. If you use that brain of yours, you might figure it out sooner rather than later. I really am sick of giving you all the answers. You’re a Slytherin in this reality surely you have enough cunning to figure it out. We’ve got to go. We’ve been forcing Dobby to wait for far too long.” She looked over at the elf and he nodded taking both of their hands before the three of them left with a crack.

Arrigo shook his head before heading back to the library. He really did need to start reading into time travel theories and researching the gateway he walked through. He pursed his lips as he walked back into the musty smelling room with the horribly unattractive witch who everyone thought was getting it on with Filch. Arrigo shivered though the two were slightly more attractive in the current time than they were when he knew them. It was time for him to start looking for the answers to questions he had yet to even consider.

* * *

 

After several days searching the library for books on time travel, Arrigo wasn’t able to find anything. He couldn’t help but wonder if the headmaster had removed the books from the library for some reason. Did the old fool suspect Arrigo’s true origins? He wanted to run his head into a bloody wall, but before doing so he called Dobby.

The little elf popped into the Room of Requirement where Arrigo was spending quite a bit of his time outside of class and Lucius’ quarters. He also needed to start planning his surprise for Valentine’s Day for his two lovers. “Yes, Master?”

Arrigo nodded, “I was wondering if you could check the Malfoy Library for any books on time travel and the secrets of Hogwarts. The family surely has been in Slytherin long enough to have some knowledge of its founder.”

The elf nodded and disappeared with a crack. Arrigo sighed running his fingers through his hair as the door opened and Scorpius appeared with Cora. The blonde looked him up and down, “Now why haven’t we seen you around lately? Have you been holding up in this room?”

Arrigo nodded, “Yes, something that Mia said has me wondering and I can’t find a sodding thing on Slytherin’s gateway or even time travel in this school’s bloody library. I swear that Dumbledore in his omnipresence has decided to have all books that I need removed from the library. The old meddling fool and you know Draco the more I understand him the more I believe the stuff you said prior to his death. Perhaps your father was right about something, the old coot is surely losing it.”

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head, “I never thought I’d hear the day that Dumbledore’s man would speak ill of the dead.”

“Well, he’s not dead here, now is he?” Arrigo shrugged. He then looked around the room for a bit before turning toward them again, “So, I’m sure you’re aware that Mia and Wally are at the Manor with Cissy and the Prewett twins. They are not scheduled to return until two days after Valentine’s Day. I’ve already spoke with Dobby about setting up special Valentine’s surprises for both couples. Now, I think that the holiday would be perfect for a bit of match making. I’m not sure if you know that your cousin Regulus is quite interested in a Ravenclaw by the name of Marlene McKinnon. Lily has approached her to see what she thinks of Regulus. Apparently, she is a bit apprehensive because of Regulus’ supposed alliances. I really think that setting up this room for them would be a good opportunity for the two to get to know each other. I think she’ll be surprised when she discovers what Reggie’s really like.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “What is it with you and butchering such regal names by using such plebian nicknames?”

Arrigo’s hands went to his hips, “Are you saying that you don’t like to be called Scorp or Cory?”

“Of course I don’t. I wouldn’t want my son to be called those, why would I like you calling me by them?” He looked over at Cora, “I understand that you’re fans of nicknames as everyone in your bloody large family has one and I apologize for not discussing my love of the name Scorpius for a future child. I really hope that you’ll allow me to follow the Black family tradition of naming a child after the stars at least for our first born son. Do you know how many children you’d like to have? I don’t want a whole brood like your parents had.”

Cora’s arms were crossed as she scowled, “You know my parents had so many children because my mother was stuck on having a daughter. However, the Weasley’s are known for having sons, so it took quite a few tries before I finally came. I would also like to have a daughter, but if I don’t have one after trying three times, I won’t try anymore. So to answer your question, I would be willing to stop after having one of each or three, whichever happens first.”

Scorpius nodded, “I can agree with that.”

Arrigo felt a warm and fuzzy feeling that filled him and laughter erupted from his mouth. He couldn’t stop laughing and started having difficulty breathing, which only led to the couple staring at him. He tried to stop for a moment and did breathing exercises to get oxygen to his dizzy brain, “You two already act like a bloody old married couple. When are you two getting bonded, anyway?”

The two looked at each other and back at Arrigo before Cora finally answered, “My mum has a problem with the idea. She is not willing to believe that Draco’s changed and she continues talking about how much of a prat he was as a child. She can’t see past it and I think it’s because she’s still grieving Fred’s death. I don’t think she realized how much comic relief the two were until one of them was gone. You know she never was able to tell the two a part until George lost an ear.”

Arrigo shrugged, “Perhaps the two of you should get bonded the same night that Lucius, Severus, and I do. I still have to figure out who I want to perform the ceremony, but then again since we have to wait until after the marriage contract between Cissy and Lucy can be dissolved before we can have the ceremony, it probably won’t be until the end of October. The contract can’t be broken until after the Malfoy heir is born and Cissy’s due date is sometime in September.”

Scorpius ran his hands through his immaculately styled hair, “I still don’t like the fact that I’m being born on a different day and two years earlier. I can’t help but wonder what will happen to my personality with such changes. I’m so used to being a Gemini and all of the astrological influences on my magic and personality. I can’t imagine what it would be like to be a Virgo or a Libra. Not to mention that Hermione is born in September. Merlin forbid, I’m born on that same bloody day. I love her as the close friend she’s become but I don’t want to be a know it all swot like she was in school. Can you imagine me as a bleeding Ravenclaw?”

“Since the sorting hat considered Ravenclaw for both Lucius and Severus, I would think it would be likely that you’ll end up there. I don’t see any of us pushing you toward Slytherin. Plus one of your father’s will be the head of Slytherin House. Are you sure you want to be under that much scrutiny by one of your parents? You might just beg the hat to put you in any house but Slytherin.” Arrigo shrugged before having his attention drawn to the elf that popped before him. “Dobby, did you manage to find anything in the Malfoy library?”

The elf nodded, “I did, but I am unable to remove it from there. You will have to wait until Easter Break before you can read them. We are expecting you home, right?”

“Yes Dobby, Lucius, Severus, and I will be returning home for Easter Break. I think we’ll be bringing Scorp, Cora, Mia, and Wally with us. How are those last two faring?”

The green eyed house elf smiled, “They are keeping Mistress Cissy entertained. Mia and she seem to both enjoy gardening and Wally is keeping the twins busy during the day. Mistress is getting a bit tired with the morning sickness and hasn’t been up to pleasing the twins. They seem fine with the situation and are using their excess energy toward product invention. They’ve decided to start up a mail order company instead of selling their products to their competitor. I think they plan on sending catalogs and order forms back with Master Wally. Mistress Mia wasn’t too happy about the idea of students having the ability to order such joke products, but she stopped her ranting as soon as Master Wally pointed out that neither of them were Professors or Prefects.”

“Thank you, Dobby.” The elf popped away and Arrigo turned back toward the two in the room. “Cora did I tell you that squib cousin of yours who had a daughter named Mafalda, who was three years behind you at Hogwarts, is marrying my Aunt Petunia? Apparently, things didn’t work out between her and Vernon. Something about him finding out she had freak blood in her because her grandfather was a wizard. Guess who her bloody grandfather was?”

Cora just shook her head, “Sorry I can’t get past the idea that somehow your aunt is marrying my squib cousin on my mother’s side.”

“Marius Black, he was burned off the family tapestry for being the squib brother of Pollux and Dorea. You’re great grandfather Draco and my paternal grandmother. You know that means that my parents were bloody cousins.  I guess there’s just as much inbreeding in my family tree.”

Scorpius shook his head, “You’re parents had no way of really knowing because he was blasted off the family tree. That also means that both of your parents are related to Sirius and Regulus. It does make sense that your mother was such a strong muggleborn witch. She’s from the Black line after all. I can’t help but wonder if we’d find a wizard in Hermione’s genecology. I’m sure she has a squib in her history. I guess that still makes you a half blood, but really perhaps the blood qualifications should be considered.”

Arrigo’s emerald eyes narrowed, “Is there a way to trace one’s genes? In the muggle world there’s something called DNA testing that can confirm the paternity of a person. Surely, the Wizarding world has something that can show one’s family lines via blood magic or something.”

Scorpius nodded, “It’s obscure magic but necessary when one’s from a wealthy family. Malfoy’s don’t have or accept bastard children, but when no one’s left to inherit having the ability to prove one’s true linage becomes important. There’s a blood ritual that combines a potion and a spell in which reveals one’s linage on a piece of parchment. The details are written within the Family Grimoire, which is only passed from Head of House to the next. If you ask nicely, I’m sure Lucius would be willing to show it to you.”

Arrigo nodded, “I think it would be important for all of us to find out our lineage, however we must keep the results secret from those of this time. I don’t think anyone would understand or rather like the truth about our appearances.”

“You will have to tell Father and Uncle Sev the truth sometime. I don’t think either one of them would enjoy being lied to for the rest of their lives. They both have trust issues and frankly you keeping a huge secret would eventually ware on them.”

“I know Draco, I know. However, I can’t let my true identity come out until the Snake faced git is six feet under and has no possibility of resurrection.” Arrigo announced pacing back and forth across the room assisting his racing mind.

“You’re going after the Horcruxes, aren’t you?” Scorpius gasped.

“Of course I am. It’s the only way to kill the bloody wanker. I’ve gotten to two of them so far. I know where two others are hidden though one will be trickier to access than the other, and I’m waiting for certain events to unfold before I can take care of the last object. The only thing I have to determine is whether or not that bleeding snake exists yet or not. If she doesn’t, then he didn’t turn her into one until right before he was resurrected. However, it’s just as possible that she was around before the rebounded killing curse and she survived on her own until he called her back to him. I just wish I bloody well knew, but then again having a horcrux in a living thing is just plain stupid.”

“I remember you telling me about how horrible it was to destroy them the first time. Do you think you have the strength to do it a second time?” Scorpius’ face was unusually open as the conversation switched to pieces of the Dark Lords soul.

Arrigo nodded, “I already have both Basilisk fangs and the recently Basilisk imbued Sword of Gryffindor. I have the means to destroy them, it’s just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. I have to keep my plans to myself. I can’t have him catching wind of the fact that someone know about them and is taking them out as he creates them, now can I?”

Scorpius shook his head, “No you can’t. I just can’t wait to see his face when he attempts to attack a baby but is fully destroyed in the process.”

Arrigo clinched his teeth and squeezed his fists tightly until his knuckles were white, “I’m not allowing that to happen this time. I will make sure that no one overhears that damn prophecy though I would really prefer to take him out before Dumbledore interviews a new Divination professor.  I only have two years, but I really just want him gone. I don’t want to have to worry about Harry Potter growing up with a fragment of that creature’s soul nor him growing up famous. He will have a better life than I ever did. I still can’t believe that Petunia is marrying someone else besides that fat bastard.”

* * *

 

The night of Valentine’s Day had arrived and Arrigo still hadn’t had the opportunity to discuss the Malfoy Family Grimoire with Lucius, however with Scorpius, Cora, and Lily’s assistance he was able to prepare a wonderful dinner date for Regulus and Marlene. The room was set up to resemble and outside Parisian café under a full moon. The bistro style circular table had a lovely red silk table cloth with gleaming silver goblets and silver wear. The plates were simple but elegant white china and the food was French delicacies prepared by barrowed Malfoy elves.

Arrigo really didn’t have time to stick around and check on the two, but he talked James into spying on the two with Lily under the invisibility cloak. Sirius apparently made plans to celebrate with Remus in the Shrieking Shack and the elder Black brother wanted all of the details regarding his brother’s date, so it wasn’t difficult to talk James into it. Arrigo already made plans to have the elves set up a candlelight dinner for him and his two lovers in Lucius’ quarters. From the Dining Room a stream of rose petals led to a delicately scented bath under a stasis charm keeping the water quite warm. The bedroom was also decorated in the most romantic manner and he couldn’t wait to spend his first night with both of his lovers. He figured Valentine’s Day was the perfect excuse for leaving the two as complete putty in his hands. He decided that he’d taken plenty from the both of them. It was time for him to give back much more than what he’d already taken.

He arrived to find two wide eyed Slytherins sitting at the dinner table, “Lucy,” he kissed the blonde wizard’s cheek, “Sev,” he did the same to the raven haired one. “I’m glad you both were able to make it. I have plans for tonight and I promise it to be one neither one of you will forget.”

Severus’ black eyes darted toward the red rose petal dusted white table cloth, as blush crept up from his neck, “I’m still not ready for intercourse.”

Arrigo wrapped his arms around his younger lover’s shoulders, “Don’t worry Sev because that decision is still yours to make. I will never pressure you into something you’re not ready. I don’t want to worry the surprise but I promise I will not penetrate you until you’re ready and begging me to. When that day come’s you’ll only beg for more and feel far satisfied than you ever have. That day our triad will be complete and we may begin discussing our upcoming bonding and future family.”

Severus nodded before cutting into his steak.

The rest of dinner passed with light touches, whispered words of affection, and gentle kisses. After everyone finished their lust potion laced desert, only because Arrigo was Slytherin and surely the others would cast diagnostic spells on their food before consuming it. He wanted as much as he could get from his lovers and it was their fault if they didn’t follow Moody’s constant vigilance and all that mumbo jumbo. Arrigo was having far more fun as a Slytherin than he ever did as a goody-goody Gryffindor.

The other two wizards were flushed with desire as he led them to the perfectly prepared bath. He instructed Lucius to strip, as he slowly unbuttoned Severus’ overly modest robes. As soon as he reached the pale and overly scarred flesh, he started kissing and touching each part, “You’re so perfect Sev, you know that right? I have grown to know more and more about you over the months. I’m so attracted to you and feel that I’m starting to genuinely fall in love with you. I cannot imagine my future without you and Lucy at my side. Do you want me to make you mine, love?”

The effects of the lust potion seemed to overpower the normally stoic Slytherin, “I need release. Please take me anyway you want to, but please just give me release.”

“I would love to. Now I want you to climb into the tub and brace yourself against the edge. I will need to prepare you before I make you mine. I want you fill you and mark you so much. I want everyone to know that you belong to me, and you have nothing to worry about because I take care of what’s mine.” Arrigo whispered into his second lover’s ear.

The dark haired man complied and followed the directions to the letter. Arrigo stripped and climbed into the swimming pool sized tub after him. He ran his already warmed fingers up and down the wizard’s body as he sucked, bit, licked and marked his neck and shoulders. His fingers finally made their way down toward the arse he’d been dreaming about entering since he slipped the wizard the second slave potion. He moved the legs a part and started by inserting his pointer finger, moving it in and out until the tight ring began to loosen. He then slipped a second digit in and, after a bit of scissoring action, a third. He breathed next to his ear before whispering, “I won’t give you what you truly desire until you beg me, love.”

A sob slipped from the raven haired wizard’s lips, “Please.”

“Please what Severus. What do you want me to do?” Arrigo questioned as he continued to move in and out of the lax channel before sucking on one of the exposed earlobes.

A shiver ripped through the sexually suppressed wizard before he gasped, “Please fill me. I need to feel you inside of me. I need you to show me what making love really means. I need you to wipe away those horrible memories that never seem to leave my mind.”

“I will make you forget and I will make you mine. You will never worry about another man touching you but our other lover Lucius. We will show you love and we will treat you with the respect you deserve. Now I’m going to enter you slowly and then wait for your command to move. I want to make sure you’re ready because I don’t want to hurt you.” The other wizard just whimpered after hearing the comment. Arrigo removed his fingers and guided his rod into the waiting velvet heat. He pushed in as slowly as possible, which only caused the other wizard to tremble even more. After several minutes, he was pushed in full hilt and he stopped all movement before turning to Lucius. “Lucy love, I want you to watch me love our Severus, but you’re not allow to touch yourself. Don’t worry love; I will take you as soon as Severus loses consciousness.” Lucius nodded as he sat down on the bench on the other side of the tub.

 The wizard underneath him whimpered, “Move please.”

“Your wish is my command,” he murmured as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. “You’re so handsome, you know that Severus. Your dark hair and eyes give an exotic air about you. You’re the last Prince in the line with your grandfather and mother’s recent deaths. I want to worship you like the royalty you are, my little prince.” He continued with the impossibly slow pace until Severus couldn’t take anymore and started pushing back against him, “Do you want me to move faster?”

“Please, I need more. I need faster and I need you to touch me. I don’t think I can take any more of this teasing,” Severus pleaded as he attempted to hump the wall of the tub.

“That won’t do, Severus,” Arrigo reprehended as he took the other wizard’s aching member in his hands. It was smooth and silky even with the remaining foreskin. He upped the pace of both the movement of his hand and the thrust of his hips. Soon the sensations were too much and without his control the two of them released at the same time.

Severus, who wasn’t used to such forms of release, collapsed against the side of the tub due to the intensity of his orgasm. He hadn’t found the wonders of someone hitting that spot so perfectly before, as Arrigo remembered the wizard’s recent orgasms didn’t involve too much stimulation of his prostrate. Arrigo sighed for a moment as he moved the wizard into the rose scented red silk sheets. He left the wizard nude planning on sleeping next to both of his lovers in such a manner before returning to the bathroom. He found Lucius whimpering still sitting in the same spot, “Lucy, how do you want me to take you?”

“Please, I want you to treat me the same as Severus. I want to feel loved. Please show me that you actually do love me and are not throwing those words around to mess with my mind. I need you to love me more than anything else I’ve ever needed or wanted in my life. Please love me, Arrigo. I beg you. I don’t know if I can continue pretending to be so strong if you can’t show me just a bit of kindness after showering Severus in it.”

Arrigo felt something squeeze his heart, “Oh Lucy, all you had to do was ask. I will give you what you need this night for it is a special night. Just don’t get used to it love. You know how much I enjoy our other games and I’m sure you like them as well.”

“I do master, but I really want to feel what it’s like for someone to care for me.”

Arrigo climbed back into the bath and slowly approached the whimpering blonde. He lifted the blonde’s legs and looked him straight in his grey eyes. He pushed into the already stretched opening thanks to the ever present plug. He stopped as soon as he was fully sheathed in Lucius’ perfect heat, “Oh you feel so good Lucy you know that right? You are perfect. I love the way your long platinum locks frame your perfectly heart shaped face. I love the way your eyes are not a flat grey but closer to molten silver.  You are the opposite in coloration to Severus. You are the light to his dark and the two of you together make up my perfect lovers.” He took a nipple ring in his mouth as he started to slowly move. It wasn’t too long before he felt the heat of his lover’s release and it was enough to send him into a second blissful release.

He carried the spent blonde from the bath, knowing the house elves would take care of the cleanup, and made his way to the bed that held their already sleeping lover. He set the professor on the other side of the bed before climbing in the middle. He turned onto his stomach and placed each of his hands on his lovers’ packages as he fell asleep. They were both his and he didn’t plan on ever letting them go. He couldn’t wait until they each had his child growing in them. They would be even more attractive with a rounded belly and so full of life. His mind pulled him into slumber with images of a blond haired daughter with striking emerald eyes and a dark haired son with dark green almost black eyes. The two were running around with a very familiar looking child that his heart recognized as Draco. His subconscious sighed as it hoped to have that vision come true sooner rather than later. 


	11. Slytherin’s Library

Arrigo woke the next morning with a feeling of peace he hadn’t felt before. He was complete and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes that he realized why. He was snuggled against the naked form of Severus while Lucius spooned him from behind. He was in a love sandwich, which attributed to the miraculous feeling of being cared for that he’d never experienced before. He surely lacked quite a bit of care while he lived with his aunt and uncle. His friends showed their concern and care at Hogwarts, but it never kept the nightmares away. He inwardly smiled before deciding to wake up the seemingly content Severus. He started by kissing and nibbling on the neck and shoulders before him.

The dark eyed wizard moaned under his ministrations, which only caused his staff to harden more. He pushed forward in between the fluffy pillows as he ran his fingertips along the bare-arms and down the chest of his dark haired lover. “Severus honey, I want to have a repeat of last night. Do you think you’re up for it?” At that moment his hand reached his lover’s awaiting manhood and he stroked it a few times.

Severus jumped and quickly looked around, “What am I doing here? Why am I in Lucius’ bed and why am I completely nude?”

“Do you not remember what happened last night?” Arrigo raised an eyebrow as he continued to move his hand up and down his lover’s quickly hardening member.

The paler wizard shook his head no, “Did you slip me a lust potion or something. I know those things sometimes have memory loss as a side effect.”

Arrigo nodded, “It was in the dessert. You begged me to take you, Sev.” His other hand snaked down toward the other wizard’s warm heat, “I’m afraid that I can’t go without now that I’ve tasted how wonderful you are as a lover.” He pressed in with one finger and started to prepare him.

Severus gasped, “What if I’m not ready for something like that right now?”

“I’d say that you’re just lying to yourself,” Arrigo responded as he hit the bundle of nerves that had Severus moaning louder. He pressed a second finger in continuing to stretch the ring, “I’m going to watch your face this time as you come around me. I want to see that pleasure etched in your expression. I want to see what I make you feel and by the end I’ll have you begging me to take you.”

Severus only nodded as tears started to form in his eyes. Arrigo pressed him onto his back after pulling his fingers out of the prepared ring. He whispered a cleaning charm and lifted his younger lover’s legs to his chest before pressing into the lovely warm and tight channel. He stopped moving when he was fully sheathed before letting the legs drop around him and bending down to kiss his lover. He broke from the kiss, “What’s the matter love?”

“I can’t tell if you’re any different from them,” Severus gasped as tears started to slide down his cheeks.

Arrigo brushed them away with his thumbs, “I am because I don’t do this to control you. I don’t want you because I believe I’m entitled to have you. I want to show you pleasure and I won’t move until you beg me to.” He moved his mouth down to the pert nipples. He had one in his mouth while he rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger. “I want you to beg me to move and to desire the release. I want you to realize that I care for you more than a quick shag. I want you Severus. I feel complete when both you and Lucius are around. Please let me in love, let me show you how I truly feel.”

Severus shook his head, “I’m afraid that you’ll just leave me once you get what you want.”

“I’ve already had you once Severus and it only made me want you more. I don’t ever want to leave you love. I want you and Lucius to be with me for the rest of my life and into the next. I want us to have a full triad soul bond. I want our magic, soul, and minds joined. I want us to be a family and raise children together. I want everything and I can’t imagine my life without you or Lucius.”

The tears fell faster as a broken sob sounded, “Do you really want me?”

Arrigo pressed his lips once again against the silky smooth one’s belonging to the man before him, “I want you love. I want you more than I’ve wanted another person but just as much as I want Lucius. The two of you complete me. Now I’m waiting for you to ask me to move.”

Severus nodded, “Please show me the wonders of consensual sex.”

Arrigo stifled a laugh at Severus’ choice of words as he moved in and out of him painfully slow much like he had the night before. He continued at that pace until his gorgeous lover begged for more. After that point, it didn’t take much more before the two of them were screaming in climax. Arrigo whispered, “Beautiful,” as he watched the look of pure pleasure wash over his lover’s face. He pulled out and cast a quick cleansing spell. He lay beside his lover and pulled him to him as Severus broke down for the second time, “You are so perfect. Do you know how perfect you are?”

Severus shook his head no as he allowed Arrigo to hold him.

* * *

 

After Severus fell back asleep and he took care of an even more needy Lucius, Arrigo’s mind remembered something important, “How could I have forgot? Sometimes I act so stupidly.” He quickly dressed and rushed out of Lucius’ quarters and toward the second floor girls’ lavatory. He needed to get into Slytherin’s lair and find what knowledge was left there. He’d gotten that contraception spell from a book he he’d originally found in that room connected to the time portal chamber. Surely the counter spell would be contained in that same library. Why hadn’t he thought about it sooner?

He was back in the Chamber of Secrets before he knew it. He continued to the end of the narrow passage and gasped as the smell of rot filled his nose. He never considered the perks of casting a preservation spell on the basilisk corpse. He managed to cast a bubble head charm and sighed in relief, as he wasn’t sure how long he would be able to maintain it. He looked around for the little snake sculpture that would allow the bridge to form over the underground pond. The cobra statue was located on the opposite wall from the Slytherin one. He hissed the Parseltongue command, “Up.”

The ancient stone bridge rose out of the water. Arrigo mused that they probably used a similar spell that caused the staircases to move. He couldn’t help but wonder if Ravenclaw had shared her secrets with Slytherin before he left. He shook his head as he walked across the bridge toward the hidden chamber. The stone wall dissolved into an arched doorway with a solid wooden door, which opened as soon as his hand touched the door knob. 

As he walked into Slytherin’s personal library, he realized it was a bit different than the one he encountered before leaving. One book shelf was dedicated to time travel and since some of the titles were more recent that it updated itself. His mind went back to the missing books from the Hogwarts’ library, “Is it possible that the reason why I couldn’t find any books on time travel in the library was because they were automatically transported here?”

“You are quite astute defeater of my heir,” a calm voice reminiscent of the older Professor Snape resonated throughout the room.

Arrigo looked around trying to determine where the voice had come from. It didn’t take too much time before he recognized the familiar form of Salazar Slytherin staring back at him from a portrait hanging over the stone fireplace he’d initially missed while looking around the room. “I really hope that you don’t mind how I ended your line.”

“Well you have yet to do that now, haven’t you? I will also admit, though you must never share this with another living being, I was wrong about the muggleborns as my descendants became something much worse than my fear of the muggleborns ever foresaw.”

“Wait, how do you know that I defeated your heir if I have yet to do so?” Arrigo really didn’t know what to think. He was in the past after all, his past, but it was still Salazar’s future.

“You see, I’ve always had a bit of Seer abilities. Also when I left Hogwarts Castle after my disagreement with the other founders, I did so through my time chamber. I discovered something about it that I never considered and created this library. I didn’t want just anyone to have access to my time travel journals or books on the subject, so they automatically sort here when anything on the subject enters the castle. I believe the book you’re looking for is over on that shelf,” he pointed across the room to where a book was sticking out a bit from a row of books.

“Thanks,” Arrigo muttered as he walked over to the book shelf. He took the book in his hand as he sat down at the desk to read. He looked through the table of contents for contraceptive counter charms and went to the page listed. “If I am in the past, why is this room so different from the room that I left in the future? You know besides the expected ageing.”

The man’s grey eyes focused on him, “So you have yet to figure that out, have you? Well, I wouldn’t be a proper professor if I just answered your questions. I would suggest you use the brain you possess that allowed your sorting into my house. I’m sure you possess more of the traits than just ambition. Try using some of the cleverness one must have to be truly cunning.”

Arrigo rolled his emerald orbs, “Fine, be that way. I swear that Hermione would’ve made an excellent Slytherin since she would’ve answered the same way. It really is too bad that her blood status would never have allowed her to be sorted there.”

“That or she would’ve done well in Ravenclaw. I would suggest the book over there if you’d like to find a potion that allows you to trace your genetic history. Surely you didn’t believe it only existed in pureblood family Grimiores. Of course there was a resource they all originally got it from.” He rolled his grey eyes, “With being the creator of such an obscure potion to help in determining those sorted into my house, a copy of it exists in one of my previously published potion journals.”

“Thank you Sir,” Arrigo spoke not sure how to address the ancient portrait. “Do you mind if I remove these books from this library?”

He shook his head, “I do not mind, however I would suggest that you utilize my old rooms. They may be found behind that wall in between those two bookcases over there. Just state, ‘Heir no More,’ in Parseltongue and you will be prompted to select a different password.  These rooms were lost with the sands of time, and it’s likely that no one ever knew of their existence. I created them without my counterpart knowing of them.”

“Thank you,” Arrigo whispered walking toward the blank wall and hissing the password in Parseltongue. He reset the password in English so that his lovers could access them. The room was far larger than the staff chambers belonging to Lucius and Arrigo was a bit shocked when he realized they seemed to access a whole tower. He couldn’t help but wonder why no one knew of the tower until he looked out one of the windows from an upper floor. He soon realized the tower we built in the middle of the forbidden forest, which left him wondering how far North West the Chamber of Secrets was from the entrance in the girls’ Lavatory. He walked out of the lovely room and continued to explore the varying rooms along the spiral staircase before heading back down to the large living quarters. He smiled at the vision of having the rooms full of children.

He walked to the other end of the quarters and found that it connected to part of the dungeons, which made access to his new rooms quite easy. He walked a bit farther down the hallway before he found the familiar entrance to his lover’s rooms. He smiled at the idea of blindfolding his lovers and showing them his new rooms. He entered the rooms and called Dobby.

The elf popped before him and bowed, “Yes Master?”

“Are you aware of my new rooms?” Arrigo asked and the elf nodded. “Good, I would like you to transport all of the items in Lucius’ rooms to it please. I want his bedroom items in the very top bedroom in the tower. Oh and please do put both occupants in the bed into a heavy sleep before popping them over there with the bed. After you’re done with that, please keep them under the spell while you move all of Severus’ items to the same room. When you’re finished with that please come back to me for further instruction.” He sat down on one of the leather chairs near the fire as he practiced the counter charm to remove the sterilization. He would visit the nurse once he was ready to attempt it.

When he was ready to attempt the counter charm, Dobby popped before him. Arrigo smiled, “Okay, now if I may have you select a room for Scorpius and Cora and more their items there. I would like you to do the same for Wally and Mia. Then I want you to select one room for Regulus Black and another for the Ravenclaw Marlene McKinnon. Please let me know when you are finished.”

The elf popped back away and he cast the counter charm on himself and made a quick journey to see Madam Pomfrey. He smiled at her exasperated look when he asked her if she could check his fertility. He simply thanked her and turned around when she stated that the blockage was cleared and walked out of the room in order to avoid any questions regarding the charm and counter charm he’d used. He didn’t plan on allowing that contraception to become common knowledge. He was a bit selfish sometimes anyway.

It was on his way back to the dungeons when Dobby appeared before him again. The elf spoke, “I moved all of the items you requested. Since Regulus and Marlene were sleeping, I moved their beds with them on them. Scorpius and Cora were sharing the same bed, so I put them under the same sleep spell and moved them to their new room. I moved all of the items Wally and Mia left, but I believe they were planning on returning tonight. Would you like me to retrieve them while they continue to sleep and move them directly to their new room?”

Arrigo smirked, “I think that would be excellent. Go ahead and put them under the same spell and advise Narcissa of their return. When you’re done, I will meet you in the common room of the tower. I want you to hold that sleeping spell until I ask you to release it. I will see you down there soon, Dobby.”

He whispered his new password as he reached the alcove that marked the entry of his rooms. The door opened and he walked in and headed directly into the dining room before checking out the kitchen. It was fully stocked with anything I could want to cook with. He wasn’t in the mood to cook that morning, so instead he called forth one of the Hogwarts elves and ordered a nice breakfast spread and asked to have it served on the large dining room table. He sat down on one of the many leather chairs that littered the sitting area and pointed his wand at the unlit fireplace. While he waited he quickly recast the temporary sterilization charm, but he didn’t have to wait long before Dobby appeared before him. He smiled, “Please release the sleep spells now and perhaps you should hit them with a spell that will awaken them. I can’t wait to see everyone’s reactions.”

The elf just nodded and popped away. The reaction was instantaneous as everyone seemed to wake at the same time. He heard Wally’s voice exclaim, “Bloody Hell where are we?” It wasn’t much longer as foot falls were heard on the spiral staircase and the first guests arrived in the sitting room.

Arrigo could only assume that everyone got dressed before heading down, which he was thankful for as there were only two males he wished to see completely nude. He watched as Mia’s brown eyes widened as she looked around, “Where are we?”

He smiled, “I found the personal rooms of Salazar Slytherin and figured I’d share. The headmaster and none of the professors know about this tower or the rooms. I think you’d be even more interested in his personal library. Well, perhaps not the portrait but the rest of it, I’m sure.” He turned to the baffled red head standing behind Mia, “I had some of the kitchen elves deliver a full breakfast spread to the dining room. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Wally nodded his head and walked out of the room. Arrigo smiled at Mia, “I’m going to harass my lovers.  If you could explain to the others, I’d greatly appreciate it. Cora and Cory are probably still sleeping together. I’m not really sure how Regulus or Marlene will respond, but I think the two had a nice date the night before.”

* * *

 

Arrigo found his two lovers still sleeping under the familiar blankets. He looked around the room and smiled at the forest views from the bank of windows surrounding the circular room. He looked up and was excited to see a skylight before jumping into the bed. “Oh Lucy, I want you to assume the position. I must have that wonderful little arse under me. Severus, I expect you to get up and prepare to take me while I’m enjoying my little blonde submissive.”

Both of their eyes snapped open and they looked over at him. They didn’t move fast enough for him, which only caused him to growl, “Lucius, hands and knees now.”

The blonde squeaked before assuming the position in his fully nude glory. “You’re so sexy love. I can’t wait to plunder your sweet little hole.” He kneeled behind him before plunging right in and stopped as he was fully buried. He looked over at a gape mouthed Severus before waving his wand and casting a preparation spell he had found in that sex magic book from Slytherin’s library. “I’m ready for you to take me Severus. I won’t move until you’re deep inside of me. I want you to have the control. Lucius is getting restless Sev. Come here and take charge, love.”

His large black eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. He cleared his throat, “You want me to penetrate you? I’ve never done that before.”

Arrigo nodded, “You will be one of two men that I would ever allow. Now get over here before I imperious your arse.”

The dark haired wizard nodded and quickly climbed behind Arrigo before lining himself up. Arrigo felt his body shudder as his second lover filled him, “Now I want you to hold onto my hips as you pull out. If you want I can move back onto you as I pull out of him. Oh and don’t worry about holding back.” He quickly summoned Lucius’ cock ring before pulling out of Lucius and pulling Severus in deeper. It didn’t take long before Severus was exploding within him, while he exploded in Lucius, and Lucius sprayed all over the bed. Arrigo cast a few quick cleaning charms, “Now we all need to get dressed so that you can see our new rooms. This tower has plenty of space for Narcissa, the Prewett Twins, and all of our children.”

* * *

 

Upon arriving in the Dining Room, the three found a large group of people eating around the table. Scorpius looked over at them and demanded, “Arry how did you ever find Slytherin’s personal chambers?”

Arrigo shrugged, “The portrait in his personal library told me how. I already knew where the library was located in the Chamber of Secrets and frankly I have his gift at my disposal.”

There was a loud gasp from Marlene, “You speak Parseltongue?”

He nodded, “Yes Ms. McKinnon, I do speak the language of snakes. However, this does not make me a dark wizard or one that supports the archaic beliefs in blood purity. Since muggleborns do not just magically appear from the woodwork, one can surely trace their roots back far enough to be associated with a pureblood family. Not even the Blacks as pure as they would like everyone to believe, they just disown and strike any members from their records when they end up being a squib or marrying a muggle. That’s how we get wonderfully talented muggleborn witches like Lily Evans, who is descended from a Black squib.” He looked over at Regulus, “So, I guess you’re related to her as well. Your family just keeps getting bigger and bigger doesn’t it Reggie?”

Regulus’ hazel eyes darted over to Arrigo, “I know that my mum is completely nutters. I admit that I wasn’t aware of any squibs in my background, but then again I’ve been drinking her poisoned water all of my life. I don’t mind counting Lily as among my distant relatives.”

Arrigo smirked as the thought about something that might just get to Regulus, “What about the Weasleys? You do know that you’re related to them as well right? Your cousin Cedrella did marry Septimus Weasley after all. Then again you are more closely related to Lily and James as James mother was your great aunt and Lily’s grandfather was her older brother.”

Regulus crossed his arms, “Oh and I’m still supposed to believe that you’re related to me somehow from the paring of great grandfathers younger sister Belvina marrying Herbert Burke. However, I’ve researched the branches from below them and have yet to find any mention of a daughter being born to them.”

Arrigo’s teeth clenched as his emerald eyes narrowed, “First of all, you know that I legally changed my birth name after I lost my parents. Secondly, my mother married a muggleborn and was disowned as well as blasted off the family record. You know much like your darling cousin Andromeda. No one speaks of her, now do they? She married Ted Tonks, but I bet if we did a blood based genealogy on him we’d find him linked to a pureblood line that’s died out. You know that their five year old daughter is a Metamorphmagus. That’s quite a rare talent and definitely didn’t come from the Black or Rosier lines, so it must be traced back through whoever was Ted’s squib ancestor. Though it is funny that the only family known to produce such a rare trait frequently was the Quintin family, of course that name died out in the male line generations ago; hence why being a Metamorphmagus is so rare now.”

Wally perked up, “Weren’t the Quintins the ones who originally produced and sold Quintin Black?”

Mia smacked him across the back of his head, “Is that all you can think about Wally?”

“I believe that Aberforth offers it at Hog’s Head, but I don’t know who’s taken over the production. Perhaps one of the daughters who married into another pureblood family, but if I remember correctly, I believe their keeping that Surname unknown.” Scorpius nodded before turning back to Arrigo. “I’m shocked with the amount of knowledge you have stored in that head of yours, Arry. I thought it was Mia who was the walking and talking encyclopedia.”

Arrigo’s mouth dropped open, “What? I read too you know. Not everyone can rely completely on Mia’s brilliance.” He looked over at Wally as if accusing the wizard of doing just that.

Wally just shrugged, “Mia’s smarts will likely be inherited by our future children. Just think if one of them inherited her brilliance with my strategic mind.”

Scorpius shivered violently, “That would likely lead to the rise of the next Dark Lord. They’d be a freckled git to boot. I’d hate to see who’d follow him or her.”

Cora smacked his arm, “Hey now. That’s my brother you’re talking about there and not all of us Prewetts have freckles. My complexion is quite clear of them.”

“Yes but my superior genetics will ensure that our children will have flawless skin and a suitable hair color. Malfoy’s are known to breed true after all.” A haughty expression that reminded Arrigo of the prat he went to school with crossed Scorpius’ face.

Severus raised an eyebrow, “Too bad you’re a Delacour then. A bastard can’t claim the name of his father after all.”

Scorpius narrowed his eyes, “I wouldn’t ever want to claim that bastards name, however he did pass on some good genetics. You know as long as power wasn’t in the equation after all. A Malfoy would sell out his own family members after all if it meant a positive favor in the eyes of their so called master. Wouldn’t you agree Lucius? You’d be ever so willing to sell your unborn child to Voldemort if it would raise your ranks in his followers. You’d sit back and watch as your teenage son is beaten, raped, and used as a sex doll so long as you remained in power. Wouldn’t you? You sick bastard.”

Arrigo grabbed Scorpius by the arm and pulled him out of the Dining Room, “I thought we discussed this already Draco. He is not the same person you knew as your father. He would never do that to Draco. He doesn’t want anything to do with the death eaters and he is happy that his tormentors have been prosecuted. I know that things were difficult for you and that you went without closure when he died in our time. However, when you return to our time things will be different. Things will be for the better.”

The blond shook his head, “You still haven’t figured it out yet, have you? It doesn’t matter what you change here because when we go back to our time nothing will have changed. Lucius still will have thrown me under the bus, he will have still drunk himself into oblivion, and he will have still jumped off the Owlery tower in the middle of winter taking his own life. He’s not alive for me to get my answers from. I could assume that something similar happened to him, but I have no way of finding the closure I so desperately deserve. What did I do to deserve his mistreatment? Was I not good enough as a son? I did everything for his favor but it was never enough. He always expected more because a Malfoy had to be the best. However, he never admitted to me that he was a bloody queer. No I had to find that one out by seeing him with his death eater buddies and then the whole world knew as soon as the war was over. Do you know how much that added to my stress? I had all of my old friends asking me if I was just like him. If I enjoyed what they did to me like my father obviously did.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them and the two turned to see a very pale looking Lucius, “Arrigo, I think you have some explaining to do. Why do I have the feeling that this is my son from the future?”

Arrigo rubbed his temples as he tried to find the right way to tell his lover that he was from the future, “Lucy it’s because he is and so am I. We can’t allow anyone in this time to really find out because we’re changing things and I’ve already changed much. Let’s just say that Scorpius here went through much more than our Draco ever will. He was born in 1980 to start, so we’re making him older this time around. He was forced to take the mark because you were in jail after being captured in the Department of Mysteries. Riddle expected him to fail at the task given and when the task fell to another’s hands for completion, he was forced to do whatever was requested of him because the man resided in his home. His father allowed the mad man to have run of their Manor.” He turned back toward Scorpius, “Cory, were you ever able to return home?”

Scorpius shuttered, “No, Cora and I found a flat near Diagon Alley. We’re thinking about buying a country cottage to raise our children in, but I fear that I will never return to my family home. The Manor will just have to go into disuse after my mother dies. Father’s already dead after all.”

Lucius pulled the boy into his arms as tears welled up in his eyes, “Scorpius, I know that I am not your father, but know that I would never willing let something like that happen to my child. I was never treated well by my father and I would do everything in my power to make sure my son knew that he was loved. I’m sorry that things changed who I was and that I wasn’t able to protect you like a father should. I can only hope that this time around I will be a worthy father. I fear that it will only happen because I have two strong people to help me. I don’t know how I could’ve continued on without Arrigo and Severus. You will also have your mother and Fabian and Gideon. I’m sure that those two will cause you to grow up with a mischievous streak. I would never want you in Slytherin even if Severus is the head of house. I’d want you to go where he and I should’ve. We’d want you in Ravenclaw where you could flourish instead of flounder under the pressures of being a Slytherin.”

“I shouldn’t blame you for what he did. You are two different people and though I cannot find my closure through you. Perhaps seeing you as the father I wished I had, will help me become the father my children will need. I guess part of me is jealous because your children will get to know a completely different man than who I was saddled with.” Scorpius rested his head on Lucius’ shoulder as the other man continued to console him.

Arrigo quickly covered it up as Regulus and Severus walked into the room, “They’re finally reconciling. It’s not every day one has the opportunity to get to know your younger half-brother. Abraxas was never a communicative father, so Lucius had no knowledge of ever having a younger brother. However, Scorpius was raised knowing about his older brother and the family he was shunned from. I guess they both have some adjustment to do, so perhaps we should leave the two alone for a bit.”


	12. Hopeful Conception

Arrigo continued to do exceedingly well and found his course work not too challenging after all of the experience he had in his past life. Not to mention the wonderful resources he had within Slytherin’s personal library. Everyone he shared his rooms with was bound to be found within that library at the wooden tables pouring over the books and doing their school work. He had more time to study than he had in the past because he needed worry about Voldemort’s next attack, as Hogwarts was more secure than it had been in his time. Also, he didn’t have the buildup of sexual tension, frustration, or anger because he had Lucius to take it all out on, and Severus to shower his more gentle emotions upon. He bit down on his sleeping lover’s shoulder, which reciprocated a moan that sent even more blood to his overwhelming hard on. Severus had yet to come to bed, and Arrigo could only assume the man was either held up in the library or the potions lab. He sucked on Lucius’ earlobe before whispering, “Are you ready to return to the Manor? I thought we could use that delicious room of yours since we won’t need to participate in fertilization meetings with Narcissa. Also, I’m bringing some friends with me. You have plenty of guest rooms, right?”

“Of course, master.”

Arrigo pointed his wand at Lucius’ cock ring and hummed, “You’re learning my little pet. As a reward I’ll wear the cock ring this time.” He pushed the blonde onto his back and grabbed him by the ankles before pushing them all the way back to his chest, “Oh I’m going to enjoy this.”

He pressed in without preparation, but the plug kept Lucius stretched all the time. He snapped with great force against the moaning body below him. “I expect you to come as often and as quick as possible. No holding back Lucius because I want you to cover me in your come.” Harry whispered the counter to the sterilization charm. He was ready for his heir now that he knew Draco was on his way. Narcissa had owled him the results of their most recent healer visit. He kept his eyes locked on Lucius’ pleasure ridden face. He started slipping the fertility and nutrient potions into Lucius’ tea at the beginning of March. It should take no time before his slave conceived.

He let his head drop to the well chiseled chest below him as his pace quickened. He continued as Lucius released and concentrated on building up the next one. He continued only until he couldn’t bear anymore and released the cock ring. With the next stroke, he exploded within his perfectly fertile slave. The thought of the womb the slave potion gave his love made him warm and tingly. He’d be a father soon and everything would be different. He filled Lucius so much that some of the liquid tried to slip out. Arrigo shook his head and pulled out quickly, which allowed the plug to hold all of the sperm within his incubation chamber. He pulled the unconscious man to his chest and kissed his cheek, “I cannot wait until you start showing. Do you know how delicious you’ll be with a rounded belly?”

* * *

 

Arrigo awoke a bit before Lucius and quickly cast a conception charm to check if they had already conceived. Lucius’ belly glowed light blue, which was a positive answer. The dark haired wizard held back a yelp of excitement before he noticed his younger lover was asleep on the other side of Lucius. Now he had to make sure he didn’t do anything that would harm the child or give away anything to Lucius. He cast a semi-permanent shielding charm around the abdominal and back area of Lucius, another addition made from his library research. He pulled Lucius’ back to his front with his hand splayed out on the other man’s stomach and started kissing his lover’s neck, “Wake up honey, we need to eat before we leave for Malfoy Manor. Remember Cissy has pictures of your son.”

“Do you think I’ll be a good father?”

“I don’t know Lucius; you seem a bit too submissive to be a father. Perhaps you’d make a better mother, but then would little Draco do well having two mothers?” Arrigo teased before deciding he wanted to feel that tight heat once more before they left the school.

“What? Narcissa’s carrying the child not me! I may bend to your will, but that doesn’t make me a girl,” Lucius groaned before it gave way to a pleasure moan.

“Are you saying that you’d never consider carrying my child? Wouldn’t you feel blessed to carry your master’s child?” Arrigo demanded as he pounded his loving and pregnant slave.

“Only if it’s yours master. Oh to carry a part of you inside of me and give birth to that child. I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” He ran a hand through his already messy blonde locks, “You know how horrible of a father I was for Draco before. You’re sure that I could be a better father this time around. You trust me enough to want me to carry your child?”

He grabbed the blonde’s hot dripping cock with this hand, “You would be so hot with a protruding belly. I’m so close; I want you to come with me love. I want your come all over my hand as I pump you full of my seed.”

Soon his vision was filled with white bliss as his lover shuddered below him and he soon felt the hot spurts all over his hand. He let go of his lover and brought his hand to his mouth as he pulled out. He sat before his blonde love and licked the juices off of his hand. He opened his eyes to notice the lust feeling his beloved’s eyes, wow wait where did that thought come from. His plan at first was only to punish Lucius for all the things he’d done to a green eyed boy who hadn’t even been born yet, but somewhere along the way he fell in love. “Lucius, once your contract has been fulfilled and your legal marriage is dissolved. Would you do me the honor of marrying me? Perhaps things will go very well with Narcissa and the Prewett twins. Maybe we could make it a double wedding.”

His grey eyes widened, “Are you actually asking me? You want me for something more than a plaything. You’ve grown to care for me beyond the control you wield over me. Is this a dream, this has to be a dream. A wizard as wonderful as you would never want me fully.”

Arrigo pulled him into a kiss where he delicately mapped out every detail of his lover’s mouth. The heat between the two of them started getting things stirring below the waist. He pulled away, “I desire to own every part of you, your heart, body, and soul. I want a full bonding with you and Severus. I understand that you and Narcissa were only legally married because of the contract. I’m willing to give you as much as I wish to take. I want to wake up every morning with your pert bum pressed into my morning wood. I want to bite, lick, and mark every inch of your body to show the world that you’re mine. I want to please and love you in a way that no one else has ever strived to do so. I want to be another father figure to Draco and I want you to carry my children. However, we cannot be fully happy until we rid the world of your old master because his followers and he won’t let go of us easily.” Lucius shivered and convulsed as his cock grew from just the words spoken by his master.

Arrigo had come to terms to the fact that he’d fallen in love with both of his slaves. Of course the slave potion didn’t take as fully with Severus because he didn’t seal the potion right away, but now that it was completed his younger lover was more malleable. He glanced over at his still sleeping lover before returning his attention to the blond cradled in his arms. He would always enjoy controlling Lucius in bed, but he would want him to don his Lord Malfoy persona in public. The idea of standing next to the powerful man, as he stared someone down knowing that he could turn his slave into a hot begging mess without much work, caused warmth to pool in his stomach. He shook his head wondering where the drive was coming from. Perhaps it had something to do with the relief he felt after Voldemort fell at his feet.  After all he never had time to contemplate relationships and sex while he was focusing on the man who killed his parents. Arrigo licked his lips, “You know we need to meet our guests downstairs shortly and there you are tempting me. He smacked his bum and ordered, “Go take a cold shower love. I still have Severus to wake.”

Arrigo licked his lips as he watched his newly pregnant lover strut across the room on his way to the bathroom in the buff. He returned his attention to his other sleeping lover as the door separating the bedroom from the in suite shut. He recast the sterilization charm with as whisper and a wave of his wand. He needed to wait until after they finished their N.E.W.T.s before his second lover would carry his second child. His fingers moved down the scar riddled pale chest belonging to a young man who’d seen far too much in his young life. Arrigo sighed as he realized how much his childhood and the childhood of his once feared Potions Professor paralleled. His muggle father hated magic much in the same way that his muggle aunt and uncle feared it.

He lifted the blankets covering the dark haired man’s sheathed manhood. Arrigo licked his lips at the thoughts of bringing the man to orgasm. It would surely be a pleasant way to wake up. His hands trailed down the thin line of dark black hair that started at his younger lover’s naval and stretched toward his small patch of dark hair. He took the thick and weighty member into his hand before licking it and sucking it. He enjoyed every flavor and felt his own staff stiffen as the wizard moaned in his still sleeping state. He continued to watch the closed eyes of his lover as he enjoyed every moment of pleasing the man. Those black orbs popped open as Arrigo felt the warm fluid hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it down before allowing it to fall from his mouth, “Morning love.”

Severus’ glazed eyes cleared quickly as pink blossomed on the apples of his usually pale cheeks, “Why’d you do that?”

Arrigo crawled up the lean and lithe frame of the young wizard who was so much different than the surly man who died from a snake attack, “I wanted you dear. You didn’t join us last night because you were either busy speaking with Salazar or you were brewing potions from the man’s journals in his personal potion’s lab.” He nibbled on the flesh as he made his way back up to the usually cold black eyes that were causing heat waves to ripple through his already recovered body. “I’m going to plunder your tight heat until you release a second time and forget all about potions. I’m going to make you never want to leave our bed again or at least never miss a night with your two lovers. I’m going to get down on one knee before this Easter Break is up and get you to agree to marry us. I want you wearing the promise ring that will have an eternity band to accompany it before this year is out.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, “A bit presumptuous aren’t you?”

Arrigo shrugged, “It’s not cocky if you can back it up.”

“Stop talking already and shag me into the bloody mattress already. Are you a wizard or an overly romantic teenaged witch?”

“If that’s the way you wan’a play, hands and knees Sev,” Arrigo growled. He watched as the lean muscles flexed and his love presented his posterior. “You are really starting to resemble a bitch in heat you know that?”

Severus turned toward him with a fiery glare, “Don’t you dare compare me to a bloody Crup. I’m worth more than such insults and you bloody well know it. Now, either enter me right now, or I’m going to just walk away. I will not be humiliated by anyone especially someone who claims to care and love me. I will never be my mother. I will never allow someone to make me feel worthless the way my father did.”

Arrigo stilled for a moment. Did Severus really see him as acting similarly to the wretched muggle Tobias Snape? His heart ached for a moment but he didn’t have time exploring that thought, so he cast a quick preparation spell before pushing right into the still ranting wizard. He stilled and wrapped his arms around his chest, “I’m sorry Sev. I forgot that you don’t like those kinds of comments, while Lucius gets so hard when I talk that way to him. I will never treat you the way your father treated your mother. I will never make you feel worthless because you mean so much to me and Lucy. All three of us have things we need to work through and I know that we can do it together. Now tell me when you want me to move love.”

Severus’ body shook as he let out a gruff, “Move.”

“Oh Sev, you feel so good. You’re so handsome and just looking at you makes me want you in me as much as I enjoy being in you. I do want you to wear our promise ring. I’ll see about getting a set of matching one’s made. Though Lucy can’t wear his until after his marriage contract is broken and the marriage is dissolved.”

Severus gasped, “Stop talking and start moving faster.” Arrigo quickened his pace and tightened his grip on the other man’s hips. Severus growled, “Much better, no more inane banter.”

The two of them where lying next to each other panting from their copulation when Lucius stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. “Well lovelies, you two should really go get a shower before Scorpius gets a show from busting down the door demanding what’s taking us so bloody long.”

Arrigo chuckled, “Yeah I don’t want to have that conversation with him. Come on Sev, let’s go conserve time and water. I’ll wash your back if you wash mine.” He gave the still panting wizard a saucy wink before walking out of the room.

* * *

 

When they arrived in the common are of the tower, Arrigo found their awaiting guests looking impatient, “Lucius love, did you remember the portkey?”

Everyone except for Regulus and Marlene were waiting to leave. The blonde looked over the crowd and seemed to quickly move past the ones belonging to his son before clearing his throat, “Okay everyone hold on and I’ll activate it.”

They each held onto the old wagon wheel. Soon the spinning feeling was sickening familiar and brought back memories of graveyards, dead champions, and dueling with a Dark Lord. They landed on the Manor grounds but outside of the charm, which hid the home from anyone who didn’t know its secret. He handed the prewritten papers out to Scorpius and Cora, “Now memorize the address there. It was written by the secret keeper, so you will be unable to tell anyone of where this Manor is located. Only the secret keeper can do that and none of you know that person.  Do you all have the address memorized?” They nodded and the slips of paper caught fire causing many of them to drop them to the ground.

The white stone manor seemed to rise from the earth. Its shinny copper roof glinted in the spring sunlight, and every window shimmered and glistened against the stone. The two grey panted entry doors stood out from the rest of the home, as they all walked up the path. It was L shaped like many Imperialist Era Manors. As soon as they all arrived in the entry way, Arrigo took the lead, “Dobby.”

The elf appeared and bowed, “Yes Master.”

“Would you please show Master Delacour and Mistress Prewett to their room? I believe that Miss Fig and Mister Prewett remember where their rooms are located.”

Scorpius huffed, “I’m sure I could find a suitable room without having to follow that incompetent elf.”

Arrigo’s hands found their way to his hips, “Well Delacour, I strongly suggest you use the room that Dobby shows to you. I understand that you believe you know the interworking’s of this Manor, however I assure you that you do not.” He waved his hand in dismissal, “I expect to see you down in the parlor for tea shortly.”

When he, Lucius and Severus were the only to remain Arrigo turned to the blonde, “Lucius, I want you to take a calming draught and take a nap. I need you as energized as possible so that you can make me deliciously sore. I did wear you out last night and this morning. I want to make sure you’re well rested.” The blonde nodded before heading up the stairs and when Arrigo was sure that Lucius was out of hearing range, he turned to the only remaining guest, “Severus, I’d like you to accompany me. I think we have a few things to discuss.”

The two of them moved into the tea room closest to Lucius’ pleasure room. He quickly poured the tea and slipped a bit of truth serum into it, “Do you like any milk, honey, or sugar in your Earl Grey Tea?”

“No, I like my tea like I like my coffee, black and bitter.”

Arrigo smiled and handed over the cup realizing it will be a bit bitterer than the man preferred, before picking up his own, “How are things going between you and Lily? Has your friendship been fully mended or is there still some hurt between the two of you?”

Severus took a sip, “No, well its better, I mean we’re speaking again. However, she’s so busy with her Head duties and her new boyfriend. She doesn’t have much time to worry about her old childhood friend, the neglected little boy, who introduced her to the Wizarding World before she received her letter. She’s forgotten about my home life or my need for friends.” He stared off and nursed sip after sip as if trying to calm himself.

“You’re home life, Severus?”

He shook his head before taking another sip, “I’m of age now. There’s nothing to worry about, though I believe you somehow already know.” He continued to sip his tea, as if every time he set the cup on the saucer, he felt insecure.

“You did tell me that Tobias was the only one left. I guess it’s a good thing you won’t be returning there. Do you know where you’ll be staying?”

The black eyed wizard refused to answer as he tipped back the tea as if one would a shot of fire whiskey. His hands shook as he placed the empty teacup and saucer on the tray. Arrigo set his down and kneeled before the slowly falling apart man summoning the ring he had Dobby pick up for him. He took the other man’s left hand into his, “Would you make Lucius and me happy? I assure you, we love you and our lives would be bland without you.”

The dark man nodded his head and Arrigo slipped the platinum ouroboros ring with two onyx stones for eyes. The snake ring seemed fitting for the man before him. He took his hand away and summoned the second box that contained his ring. He slipped on the matching ring with emeralds for its eyes and left Lucius’ ring with moonstone eyes where it would be safe until after his divorce. “Do you believe my intentions now?”

His black eyes locked with Arrigo’s green, “I can’t describe how having this ring makes me feel. I can feel the protective aura of the ring and I know several spells have been worked within the metal. All three are goblin made, aren’t they?”

Arrigo smiled, “Yes, they are. I had them designed a while back and sent Dobby to take care of all of it for me.” He sat on the couch next to the other man and maneuvered him so that his head rested on Arrigo’s lap. He ran his fingers through the silky strands, “I understand that you’re a tender person and so different from Lucius. Your neglect leaves you with an unquenchable desire to be loved and taken care of and I know we’ll show you the meaning of receiving care. Lucius is a true submissive and I believe he hates having power over others, and I’ll admit that I enjoy dominating others and having control that I never had in my youth. You Severus are a switch, you enjoy surrendering to someone so you don’t have to think, but at don’t like to be in that role for too long. A part of you desires power over others; it’s a form of control because you’ve spent so much of your life feeling helpless. When was the first time Tobias beat you?”

“It was the summer after first year, I was twelve, he was angry that I was learning how to control my magic. He didn’t want me to gain enough power to protect myself or my mother. He set out to beat the magic out of me. He tied me to the bed and took his leather belt to my back until I bled and my mother couldn’t heal me because she was unconscious. I was left there for days until Lily found me and took me home with her. Mr. and Mrs. Evans the first real parents I saw, even though they were muggles, they cared and loved their daughters. They offered to report my father, but I told them not to worry about me.”

Arrigo wrapped his fingers in Severus’ hair and gave a bit of a yank, “How does that make you feel?”

“Please don’t do that to me. I don’t want someone to take Tobias’ place. I don’t like pain, I’m not Lucius,” Severus begged.

Arrigo moved his fingers to the frown wrinkled marred forehead, “I will remember that Severus. I guess I just prefer to test your boundaries. What would you say if I told you that I slipped some truth serum in your tea?”

Severus growled as he sat up quickly and crossed his arms, “I’d say that you’d have some explaining to do. You know I don’t like it when you drug me. If you really cared about me, you’d wait until I am ready to have such conversations. I let the lust potion go because I was so relieved that you actually wanted me and not to just use me, but you need to stop doing these things. I will not marry someone who’s so controlling he continues to slip mood influencing potions into my beverages. I don’t trust you anymore Arrigo. I won’t accept another thing from you without testing it first.”

Arrigo managed to look down at his hands, “I’m sorry Sev, I didn’t realize you felt that way.”

“You don’t think at all do you? You’re just an impulsive dunderhead, aren’t you? You say that you care about me but then you pull stuff like this. How am I supposed to believe you when you continually abuse your power? I will not be anyone’s victim again.” Severus demanded jumping to his feet and pacing back and forth.

“Severus, I command you to forget this conversation and come sit back down next to me.”

His face completely cleared of all emotion and he moved like a robot, “Yes Master.”

Arrigo kissed his temple, “I do love your tenacity, Sev. I just wish I didn’t continue making such mistakes. I can get away with them now because you’re under my influence. Part of me fears how you will react when the potion is completely out of your system. Will you abandon us even after we’re married? Will you have the ability to forgive my actions?” He ran his fingers through his hair, “You will regain your conscious actions but will not remember anything that happened from when I poured your tea and this moment. You will not remember what I just said and you will not question the memory lapse.”

Severus’ head slumped against Arrigo’s shoulder and he muttered, “Yes master.”

Scorpius pranced into the room with Cora on his arm, “I will have you know Arry; the Manor has not changed. I still know every little part of it though I’ll admit that my bedroom is not as I remember it.”

“It’s not nearly as dark as it was after Voldemort took up residence. Also, it seems to have much more life in it than the shell it became after your mother’s death. I’m sure you can feel the energy,” Cora noted looking around the small parlor.

Arrigo’s brows knit together, “You’re mother died?”

Mia and Wally entered the room. She must have overheard the question as she answered, “We haven’t been purposefully keeping that from you Arry. You were gone a couple of months before Cissy told us of her condition. I had already started my apprenticeship with a Healer at St. Mungo’s when she told us of her illness. Apparently being exposed to dark magic for long periods of time has similar effects on a pureblood witch or wizard as radiation has on a muggle.”

His green eyes widened, “She died from cancer because of her exposure to Voldemort and the Dark Arts?”

Mia frowned, “We had started to develop treatments for it, but she was far too gone. Scorpius doesn’t show any signs of it, but I think it’s because he wasn’t at the Manor as long as his parents were. I do think that’s why the Dark Arts professor lost his life. I think he was already feeling the psychological effects of the illness. She had found out about her illness that fall and that’s why she had that book written. She wanted the world to know the truth before she left it.”

“Wait why does it seem like you’re speaking about things that have yet to happen? It’s almost as if you’re saying that Scorpius is Narcissa and Lucius’ son and that you all somehow traveled through time,” Severus’ voice sounded small.

“Quite astute Professor but it’s not exactly as it seems. It’s not that we’re simply from the future, as there’s more to it than that. However, you are right that we speak of a future version of Narcissa and Lucius. Also, Scorpius is the son that they had on June 5, 1980. The future we knew is no more as things are so different here. We could return but I fear that time passes slower here than it does there. Even though we’ve been here for three months, a year has already passed over there.”

Severus paled, “So the time theory I’ve been discussing with Slytherin’s portrait is possible. You know I didn’t believe him when he told me that he was originally from a different reality and that he passed through the gateway he created to find himself 100 years in the past. He had said something about two parallel universes fluctuating in time. One’s relative time would pass faster than the other for a undeterminable amount of time before the other one caught up and surpassed it. So if one were to travel between the two universes, one may appear months later looking years older or year’s later only months older.”

Arrigo’s mouth dropped open, “You’ve been speaking with the Slytherin portrait about time travel?”

“I don’t have to tell you everything I’m researching. I’m a separate entity than you. Even when we are married, I should be allowed to carry on my personal research. I enjoy my studies of potions, spell creation, and research into not well known things. If you weren’t talking me into taking over the potions professor position, I would consider working in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable.”

“You don’t want to be a potions professor?” Arrigo thought that Professor Snape’s surly personality had more to do with losing Lily and less to do with his overall loathing of the position.

Severus shrugged, “I think it’s a great opportunity to teach other’s something I have strength in. Also having power over the Slytherin House would allow me to prevent any other grievous acts from occurring. I also have the potential to put on such a stern face that I could prevent horrible potion accidents. Not to mention that Hogwarts was my first home and it will be nice to remain.”

“Since you like to do research, do you think you’d be willing to share your opinion with me? What do you think about Slytherin’s personal rooms and the safeness of raising children there?”

“From what I’ve been able to find out, Slytherin placed several protection charms on the tower. I understand how some might be concerned with its location in the Forbidden Forest; however it’s surrounded by wards that prevent any of the creatures in the forest from finding it. Those wards even go out quite far from the tower, so if we wanted to we could create a garden surrounding the tower. Slytherin placed them there for that purpose. He preferred to grow some of the rarer potion ingredients rather than purchasing them from an apothecary. We should probably check the wards before we consider having any children in the tower with us. Am I to assume you’re considering asking Narcissa and her twins to live in the tower with us so that Lucius could be closer to his unborn and eventually infant son?”

Narcissa walked in with her arms crossed, “I really hoped that you planned on showing me these quarters before expecting me to decide whether or not I am willing to relocate my family.”

Arrigo’s lip quirked, “Always protective of your family. I really do enjoy that trait.”

Cora looked over at her uncles and frowned, “Do you two mind explaining why you decided to go with a stranger without even questioning his motives? Wally told me the story about what led up to you moving into the Manor with Narcissa.”

“Well Ginny, you see not only do twins from the Prewett line share a very strong telepathic link, which allowed us to carry on a silent conversation with each other without him knowing, but we’re also gifted with foresight. We went with him because we knew he was coming before he even showed up. We went with him because he mentioned Narcissa, who we knew was our future but didn’t understand how it was to happen after she and Lucius were married. So, I guess it didn’t take much persuasion on his end to motivate us to leave. So, how about you tell me why you chose to use your mother’s maiden name while visiting here?” One of the twins responded with a smirk.

Cora’s mouth dropped open, “Are you telling me that my twin brothers probably had that ability as well?”

The other twin answered, “Well no. Other contributing factors influenced that ability where you’re from. However, their counterparts here are likely to show both tendencies. It’s hard to tell right now because they are only a month old right now. We’ve visited them as Molly was so excited to show us the children she named after us.”

The first twin continued with a large smile, “I can tell you that they will share our preference for pranks. I do worry about Wally’s counterpart because that poor boy will be a butt for their jokes for the rest of his life.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “There’s no reason to state the obvious.”

Narcissa tapped her foot, “So you’ll be showing us this tower after Easter Break, right?” Arrigo nodded before Narcissa turned toward Scorpius and pulled him into a tight hug, “I’m so happy to meet you son. I really hope that things will be better this time around. I understand this has already all happened for you, but maybe you can find peace here without the darkness looming over you.”

Scorpius’ shoulders shook as she continued to hold him tightly, “It’s so good to see you Mum.”


	13. Settling In

As the Manor guests settled into the parlor, Arrigo escaped with Severus. He quickly moved through the halls and soon led his newly betrothed to Lucius’ play room. He understood it was a room he’d order the elves to do away with as soon as they returned to Hogwarts. Arrigo pushed the hesitant Severus into the room and watched as the black eyes widened as he looked around.

The long haired potions protégé turned and looked at him with fear, “What are you planning to do to me in here?”

Arrigo pulled him into a hug, “I know that you don’t like pain, however you have some fears we need to address. We’re going to do a bit of immersion therapy. I want you to lay on that bed face down, I’m going to bind you to the bed with silk ropes after I’ve stripped you fully. You will be blindfolded, so you cannot see what I’m going to do. I’m sorry but your mind will more than likely bring up the last time you were put in this situation. Don’t worry there’s a method to my madness.”

Severus shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t react well to being without one of my senses or being restrained.”

Arrigo just shook his head, “How are you supposed to overcome those fears if you concentrate too much on avoiding them rather than facing them head on?” He pushed the younger wizard to the bed before banishing his clothes and cast a blindfold charm. He made sure the man’s face was to the side, so he could continue to breathe in between his whimpers from terror. Arrigo looked over the milky white back and noticed several white scars littered all over it. He allowed his long fingers trace each scar, before following with his tongue and kisses. He summoned warming massage oil and poured it on the back before him.

He started at the neck and soon Severus’ whimpers gave way to moans, as Arrigo worked out every stressful note in his new slave’s back. He worked his way down the back after he worked each of the arms and spent extra time on the pert bum. He felt his pants tighten, as Severus’ moans grew in volume. He spread the completely relaxed cheeks apart and found the untouched pink pucker. He poured a bit of oil down the crack and started circling the ring. He slowly pushed one finger in and Severus went ridged for a moment before relaxing and letting out a moan.

Arrigo held back a chuckle at his lover’s reaction. His finger finally made it all the way in and he looked around for that bundle of nerves figuring the shooting pleasure would mask the pain of the addition of a second figure. He continued to curl his pointer finger and stimulate the area before pulling out to add a second finger. He started scissoring his way back toward that spot before pulling out and adding a third. When the ring was loose enough, he summoned an identical magical plug to what he had in his other slave. He dipped it in the warming oil before quickly pushing it into the other man.

He flipped the man over thanks to the circling trapeze like ceiling hangings the ropes were tied to, “You’re wearing my plug now Severus. It will respond to certain words with vibration, hot, cold, or even electrical shocks directly to that sweet spot. Now, I need to add your other adornments. I apologize but this might be a bit painful.” He stared down at the foreskin covered manhood and shook his head. He didn’t understand why wizards didn’t seem to follow the same hygienic protocols common in the muggle world. He whispered the circumcision charm, he had learned in that special sexual magic book. The other man screamed in pain before it healed completely and the pain stopped.

 Arrigo proceeded to pierce each nipple and the head of his slave’s penis with the same magical rings and bar. He quickly healed the wounds removing the pain before casting the ice spell on the nipple rings, the vibration spell on the plug, and the alternating heat and cold spell on the Prince Albert Piercing. “Now, I’m going to undress and sit next to you waiting for you to warm up. When you think you’re close to coming, I want you to tell me.” He then quickly spelled on a cock ring preventing his new slave from releasing before banishing his own clothes.

“I’m about to come but something’s stopping me.”

Arrigo climbed over the panting man, straddling him, and he licked and nibbled the other man’s neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss.  He enjoyed the musky taste of his new slave and only pulled away to catch his breath. “You won’t find release until I allow you to but I’ll shag you when you beg me, but first I want to look into those black inky pools.” He spelled away the blind fold and found Severus’ lust filled eyes.

“Please shag me. I need release. I beg you please.”

“Do you promise to never think of Tobias when I have you flat on your stomach and a paddle in my hand?”

“Please don’t ever spank me. I don’t like humiliation,” Severus shook his head no.

“I want to bite your neck and mark you as mine. What do you think about that?” Arrigo stared at the long neck and licked his lips.

“Oh yes, please mark me as yours.”

Arrigo smiled before taking some of the pale skin into his mouth with a powerful suck before biting down a bit. He released the skin and licked it, “Legs up Severus, I’m going to shag you now. I’m going to push my hard cock into that tight hole of yours. You turn me on so much Severus; I just want to keep you locked away at all times along with Lucius. I want to pleasure you until you beg me to stop from the aftereffects of bliss.” He pushed in forcefully but stilled when his balls were flush with the ring. “Tell me when the burning goes away and when you’d like me to move.”

Severus slowed his breathing as if he was trying to overcome the pain. He breathed for a few moments before he uttered, “Move please.”

“Your wish is my command.” Arrigo pulled out slowly until the ring reached the head before he pushed back in just as slowly. He continued to move at that pace until Severus started bucking against him, “Would you like me to move faster and harder?”

“Please master.”

“Remember you must beg me to come. You’ll have to promise me things that no one else can fulfill and I will hold those promises to you. Remember to utilize that brain of yours and your many talents to make those promises.” Arrigo commanded as his pace quickened and his breath increased. His mind flashed with thoughts of the types of potions Severus could brew him including Wolf’s bane for Remus.

He was lost in the pleasure and was soon coming within his new slave but he kept moving waiting for the man below him to start begging. “I’m already ready to go for another; do you have anything to say Severus?”

“Please let me come with you the next time. I’ll be your potions master and brew anything you command of me.”

“I think I’d like to take you over a potion table in Slytherin’s personal potion’s lab, but I think it would be better to do it when you’re in between brewing potions or I could force you on your hands and knees on the floor of that room or against a wall. As to the potions love. Would you brew me any potion I want? Even Wolf’s bane every month for Remus Lupin?” Arrigo could feel his second orgasm building just from the thoughts of having control over Severus in his potions lab.

“Yes, command me as you will just please let me come.”

Arrigo smiled as he summoned the cock ring off his fiancé while he felt his own orgasm ripped from him by the tight cannel convulsing around him. He continued to thrust through the delicious feeling before pulling out of his new slave. He quickly spelled away the sperm in his slave and cast the contraception charm on him before reinstating the sterilization spell on himself. “Do you think you can walk love?”

“May I please rest here for a bit?”

Arrigo shook his head, “I will not allow you out of my sight. I need to have both of you near me right now. With Lucius in his current position, I really don’t like being away from him for too long. I’m sure he’ll be showing and making me want to pound into him even more. Alas, I won’t be pounding him anytime soon. I want to make sure that he and the baby will be fine. He just doesn’t know about it yet, and you are not allowed to tell him about it. Don’t worry I’ll be sure to impregnate you within the next year.” He let out a long and low groan, “You’ll be so sexy with a large belly full of my second child, third if I count Lucius’ eldest.”

Severus’ eyes widened, “You expect me to carry a child? You’re going to allow me around children when I don’t have the faintest idea how to care for them?”

“You’ll be wonderful Severus. You will be surrounded by people who love you and they will be loved by you. You’ll be the one to teach them potions along with Lucius.” He leaned into the other man and captured his lips before releasing a contented sigh. “You’ll be wonderful Severus. We should wait until after we’ve taken our N.E.W.T.s. So I won’t be filling you full of fertility potions until the summer holidays. We’ll of course stay here at the manor. Now we should go nap because I’m sure you’re exhausted.” He released the robes binding Severus and climbed into the bed with him. He pulled Severus onto his side in front of him and embraced him from behind before calling Dobby.

“Yes Master.”

“Please apparate us to Master Lucius’ rooms.” Arrigo closed his eyes and rested his nose against his beloved’s neck.

When they were situated in the new bed, Arrigo got up and pushed the still sleeping Lucius against Severus. He then climbed behind Lucius and left the palm of his hand rest on Severus’ chest. He fell asleep in the blissful warmth of three nude bodies pressed together. He knew that they’d work out their first group activates after they woke. He was awoken to Lucius’ voice, “I was afraid that you wouldn’t join me.”

Arrigo kissed his lover’s ear, “Lucius, we would never forget about you love.” He had been wondering about Narcissa’s reaction to Scorpius, “By any chance Lucy, did you run into Cissy on your way up here?”

Lucius licked his lips as he fell to his back, “Yes, I figured that she deserved to know Scorpius’ true origins more than I did. I know I ruined things for him in the future and I could only hope that she’d give him the love that he couldn’t accept from me.”

Arrigo giggled, “it’s as I thought.” He turned to look at Lucius with a serious look, “I’ve come too many times today love and Severus is still recovering from our last round. I wanted you to follow my every command and ride our future bonded, while I teach him the proper techniques of giving head. You do want our new lover’s mouth wrapped around your penis one day, don’t you? Imagine the feel of his silky hair between your fingers as you thrust into his waiting mouth.”

Lucius was fully hard and groaned, “Oh yes I would fill that whore’s mouth. I’d make his throat so sore he wouldn’t be able to scream out when you paddled his behind for being a bad boy. I would love to see him so humiliated that tears escaped from his eyes and he begs ups to stop.”

Arrigo swatted the other man’s behind, “No Lucius. Severus would be crying and begging in a situation like that because he’d be mortified. His cock would be limp and he’d never trust us near him again. We have to tread lightly with him. He can’t associate us with the past abuse he’s suffered.”

His grey eyes widened before he turned his attention to their new lover’s back. He traced the lines before whispered, “He didn’t have all of these in his first year. Why didn’t I notice these scars sooner? This isn’t the first time he’s graced our bed.”

“He told me that his father gave them to him the summer after that first year. Now why don’t you wake up our lover and arouse him at the same time. I want to taste his come and I want to fill his mouth with mine while you pound him from behind.”

Lucius nodded before pushing Severus onto his back and taking the limp pale circumcised penis in his hands. He was stroking it before incasing the head in the heat of his mouth. Arrigo watched for signs of Severus awaking.  Those eyelids snapped open, his black eyes wide, as a moan slipped from his lips. Arrigo quickly pulled him into a heated kiss before pulling away. “Stop now Lucius, I don’t want him to release yet. Now I’m going to lie on my back, Severus I want you to crawl over me and take my cock in your hand. I want you to lick it and put it in your mouth. I want you to taste me and I will continue to please you like Lucius was a moment before. Lucius you are to grab Severus by his hips and plunge right in and remember the plug will disappear. After we’re done, we’ll all need a shower and then we need to meet the others for dinner.”

* * *

 

Arrigo walked into the dining room with his lover on each side. He turned and kissed each of their cheeks before leading them over to the three empty chairs at the long table. Lucius sat in the chair at the end of the table across from Narcissa and Arrigo sat on his left and Severus sat on his right. Arrigo couldn’t stop his eyes from widening at the spread on the table. He didn’t know what to expect at the Manor for Easter break, but he wasn’t expecting what he saw. There was roasted rabbit, a large lamb’s leg, mashed potatoes, and other roasted vegetables.

At the other end of the table Narcissa sat with Gideon and Fabian on her right and left sides. Wally and Mia, were seated to Arrigo’s left and Cora and Scorpius were seated directly across from them. “So how has the family reunion been going?”

The twins looked up at him and smiled. The one on Narcissa’s right spoke, “It’s been nice to get to know our unborn niece and nephew. Also, it’s rather enjoyable to get to know the son that we’ll help raise. We’re sure that Draco will be completely different this time around.”

“They told us of your idea to propose a marriage contract between the two when they were still babies. We wanted to express our concern with this suggestion.”

Arrigo raised an eyebrow, “Can’t you see how perfect they are for one another? Why would you suggest that I shouldn’t do something like that? They will grow up knowing that they’re perfect for one another and get together sooner than they did last time. Cora won’t have all of those unnecessary relationships and Draco won’t have to pal around with that horrible Pansy bint.”

“Ah, but then how do you know that-”

“-they’ll be perfect for each other?”

Arrigo whipped his head from one twin to the other as they shared sentences in a similar manner to Fred and George. He understood how the two had to stare a link to do so, “I guess I just figured it wouldn’t change anything. I understand now that I’m being foolish, aren’t I?”

Cora nodded, “I would say so. I don’t know what’s gotten into you Arry but since you came here, you’ve done nothing but bully and control people. If Draco grows up in a loving home and never experiences the horrible things he did at the Death Eaters’ hands, then he might not need Ginny to pick up the pieces. If you have the two grow up together, they might foster more of a sibling or friendship feelings for one another. Things will happen differently here and it’s likely that none of us will end up with the same people. I mean look at you.”

Arrigo blushed, “I know I’m getting the family I always dreamed about when I was stuck in my cupboard as a young child. I’ve never had much control over my own life; I guess that I’ve been overcome by the power I’m wielding here.” He turned to Mia, “You know what has to happen before my lovers are free of the effects of it. I can only hope they’ll forgive me.”

Mia sighed, “Arry, you did slip them that didn’t you? One of them seems far better off in your care but the other was such a different person. I can’t help but fear he’ll be quite angry when everything is said and done. The only thing you can do is apologize and hope that he has the ability to forgive.”

Severus’ dark eyes narrowed, “What are you two talking about?”

Her brown eyes widened before she waved it off, “Oh it’s nothing. Arry just had to do something to his relatives to ensure that he could escape the attempt on his life. They were quite nasty to him when he was younger, but he’s grown to understand them better. One of them has always been a bit guarded and untrusting. After what he did, it’s likely that person will have difficulty forgiving him.”

Severus frowned and looked down at his dinner plate, “I really hope you know that you’re a horrible liar Mia, though I’m not sure why you felt the need to do so, but I’ll figure out what’s really going on sooner or later. You know that I don’t like it when things are hidden from me. I don’t like it when I feel as though I’m being manipulated, and I sure as hell don’t like it when someone betrays my trust. I’m not a horribly trusting person, and if you know anything about my past then you’d understand why. It’s difficult for me to forgive others as I fear that I’ve never been shown proper forgiveness.”

Mia locked eyes with Arrigo as if to say, ‘Whatever happens is your fault for crossing that line.’

“Mia, have you made any progress on your healing research?” Arrigo attempted to change the subject before too much was revealed. He’d been far to brash for his own good in the past and he could only assume that it was time to act more like the Slytherin he was pretending to be.

She shook her head, “I was able to formulate a few more interesting theories, as I was researching something else entirely. I’ve found sometimes when searching for answers, it’s good to focus on a topic which seems unrelated. Sometimes what you couldn’t find previously has a way of showing up when you least expect it.”

“Are you trying to tell me that your research methods changed after I left you?” Arrigo furrowed his brow as he wondered what happened to the girl always surrounded by books as she searched for the answers to questions she had yet to ask.

Mia shrugged before taking a bite and taking a moment to swallow before answering, “One’s perspective tends to change when treating patients. Though one can find many interesting things about how to heal a person in a book, one can never be sure what a patient may have before taking the proper diagnostic steps. It’s much like solving a puzzle, a riddle, or even a mystery. It’s quite interesting and if my thought processes changed in the process then so be it.”

“That’s what she said,” the twin on Narcissa’s right quipped.

Mia shook her head, “Where are you two getting horrible Muggle phrases from? Though I most certainly did say that and nothing I said could be deemed perverted even with you making that statement. Now which one are you Gabian or Fideon?”

Narcissa giggled, “Well didn’t you just make things interesting? We know that the one on the right seems to have fewer brains than the one of the left. However, the one on the left has less common sense than the one on the right. One of them always tells the truth but the other one always lies. One prefers to whisper sweet nothings and take things slow while the other enjoys it fast and furious.” She looked at Cora and then Mia, “I have to admit that I can’t tell them apart either unless we’re enjoying each other’s private company.”

“Some of us are trying to eat,” Scorpius groaned throwing his roll back down on the plate.

The one on the left, “How do you know we don’t switch our places during those activities as well? Come on Cissy, if you’re going to be with us long term, you really need to learn how to tell us apart.”

Lucius shook his head, “No one can tell you two apart. You’re one of the rarest forms of identical twins. Even your magical auras, which are often different within identical twin wizards, are exactly the same. Even your family can’t tell you two apart and I’d be surprised if the two of you actually knows which one of you is which. Your bloody one person split into two.”

The twin on the left turned to the one of on the right, “Gideon, how do you suppose Lucy over here knows about such things?”

“I don’t know Fabian. Perhaps he was one himself?” The one on the left shrugged.

Lucius rubbed his brow, “I don’t think it’s the time to dredge up the past. Certain things are meant to be left in the dark recesses of the past.”

Scorpius choked on his wine, “You were a twin?”

Lucius allowed his fist to plummet to the table, “I told you I didn’t want to talk about it. Some things should never be brought up. Some things should remain in the family crypt where they belong. I will not tell anyone what it’s like to lose one’s other half. What it feels like to absorb all of their energy and memories just as they’re on the brink of death.”

His grey eyes were glassy as he stared off at a nonexistent point behind Narcissa’s left shoulder, “To remember how horribly your own father treated you while you’re older brother was spoiled rotten, while retaining the memories of being that spoiled child for as long as your little brother remained in his cage in the dungeons. To still have his voice in your head decades after his death and it remaining that of an innocent child, but yet he still had so much more strength than you. He was the one that came out when you took his place. He still tried to protect you after he died even though you never did anything to protect him while he was alive.”

Wally’s mouth hung open, “That’s fucked up.”

“Yeah well, it’s in the Malfoy blood. I thought you knew that,” Scorpius scowled down at his plate as if it held the answers to the meaning of the universe.

Arrigo cleared his throat, “Lucius, what was your twin brother’s name?”

The blonde’s head snapped directly toward him, “He was never given a name. There was no need for a second heir to the Malfoy line. He was just the freak in the basement. Our father’s play thing and when he was broken beyond compare, he was just left to rot in the only part of the Manor he was ever allowed to see. His bones remained there until the old man was struck with Dragon Pox. It was many years later, but I finally laid his small bones to rest in the family crypt.” Tears fell from the usually stoic man’s eyes.

“What did you put on his marker if he didn’t have a name?” Mia whispered.

Lucius whispered once again staring off, “Beloved brother.”

Arrigo stood quickly and growled, “He deserves a bloody name! No one should ever be without a name. No one should be ever subjected to being called boy or Freak instead of a proper sodding name. I say you call him Amatus, which means beloved. It goes well with Lucius and he’s still a part of you and thus needs a bloody name. We will go back into that crypt and have a proper monument added with his name. He would need a strong middle name, one that would show the strength he’s shown with protecting you.”

Scorpius cleared his throat, “Hercules, for he has shown his strength in protecting Lucius.”

Severus turned his black eyes toward everyone, “Beloved Brother, Amatus Hercules Malfoy. You are missed by those who remain, but you live on in the heart and soul of your twin.”

Arrigo nodded, “I will have Dobby start on it shortly. Do you remember when he died?”

Lucius’ shoulders shook, “I don’t but he does. It was June 5, 1960.”

Scorpius paled, “He died on the same day I was born?”

“Looks like it sweetheart,” Cora squeezed his hand in comfort.

“He was only six. What monster murders a six-year-old?” Arrigo asked looking up at the ceiling.

Wally’s blue eyes pierced him, “The same type of man who’d starve and keep a two year old in a broom cupboard under the stairs, while giving the other child in the house two bed rooms.”

“Perhaps it wasn’t murder but an extreme case of abuse and neglect, which lead to death,” Mia suggested pushing her plate away from her, as her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Arrigo held up his hands in surrender, “I think it’s time I go to bed. I don’t want to talk about any more of this.” He quickly left the room as his mind was flooded of memories from a past he tried so hard to forget. The feeling of hunger as he sat in his cupboard alone, and how shaky his limbs got when he tried to do his chores when he hadn’t had a bit of food in days. All of this occurring before he started primary school, and the Dursleys probably would’ve kept him home all the time if the neighbors hadn’t seen him out weeding the garden. For the first time in a long while, he felt ice cold. His bones ached with a deep wanting, a desire that seeped from every pore of his body, he wanted to be loved. He wanted someone to care and love him. He wanted a family that he never had, and he could only hope that his two lovers could fill the void opening up in his barely mended heart.

He tried to hold back a pitiful sob as he climbed into the oversized bed. A lifeless chuckle escaped instead because he knew that his new life was nothing but a joke. He had to use a slave potion on his lovers before they would even consider being with him. He’d been controlling every aspect of so many people’s lives, and he was horrible at manipulating. How had he gotten away with so much? It was sure dumb luck, much like the troll in first year, which allowed him to conquer Peter Pettigrew. He had knowledge from the future that allowed him to seek out and destroy pieces of Tom Riddle’s battered soul.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly with the hope that they could act as shutters and shelter him from the impending hurricane. Mia was right and Severus would never forgive him for slipping him the slave potion. The man was far from stupid and far too talented in potions. It wouldn’t take long after the activation of the antidote with the birth of their child before the dark haired potions master would figure out the truth. Would he take the child with him? Or would he abandon the baby as he ran away from the father? Would he just spit venom at him or would he leave the country entirely?

Arrigo tried to stop the thoughts from circling in his mind, but they continued to churn until they seemed into the very essence of his dreams. He was running from Severus as the man came after him with a knife. He was running with a dark haired boy in his arms as the wizard chased him down. The man threatened to take them both out because they didn’t deserve to live. His mind flitted past those visions and settled on one where Severus was handed the newly born baby, but his face continues to sour as he looks upon the child. His coal colored eyes turned to lock with Arrigo’s green before his scowl overtakes the later, “I don’t know why you ever thought I’d want to have a child. I really hope you plan to care for it. I have no ability to be bothered with children.”

Arrigo heard himself beg for Severus to stay but the dark haired man just walked out of the door. He didn’t even turn around once as he continued down the dark street abandoning both his child and his lovers. Arrigo awoke to his own desperate please for Severus to stay with him while he cradled the little Julius in his arms. His heart was pounding as his gut filled with dread. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked around the room. Neither one of his lovers was in bed with him. After looking at the clock, he discovered why. It wasn’t even ten ‘o clock. He rubbed his eyes and reminded himself, “I’ve brought this on myself. I acted far too rash and I will suffer the consequences of my previous actions. Merlin, please don’t let it be as bad as I’ve imagined.”


	14. N.E.W.T.s and the Resurrection Stone

Harry sighed as he sat down in the common room to his tower. He had enjoyed his time at Malfoy Manor, but he was happy to back home in Slytherin’s secret tower. He looked up from the transfiguration revision he was doing for his upcoming N.E.W.T.s. The test was the following week and part of him wondered how well he would do. He never found out what his results were before he decided to disappear through Slytherin’s portal. He set the book down with a grunt, as he realized his concentration had completely diminished.

He stood as he looked around the room wondering what he could do as a distraction. He admittedly had not spent much time with the Maurders or his mother since his friends showed up. He rubbed his temples to ease the pain blooming behind his eyes. He summoned a pain potion and drank it before leaving the tower. He had a bit of matchmaking left to do, after all. His mum and dad were already together, so all he had left were his godfather and his werewolf. He smiled as he made his way toward Gryffindor Tower.

He knocked on the wall next to the portrait, and the fat lady gave him a disgruntled look. He smirked, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your inability to break glass with your voice.”

“Well I never,” she scowled. “I’m so happy I won’t have to deal with the likes of you next year.”

“Wow, your favor wears off quickly, as soon as the flattery stops. I guess I really should’ve continued to butter you up. Oh and honey I fear I will be back here next year.”

The portrait opened and showed a frightened first year, “What do you want?”

“I was wondering if you could send down Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, please.” Arrigo tried his best friendly smile and hoped the young Gryffindor wouldn’t just cower because of his age and the color of his robes. He shook his head as the first year retreated back into the common room. He had faced Voldemort at the end of his first year, where was the bravery that Gryffindor was known for?

Sirius appeared at the portrait hole first with a mischievous smile on his face, “Finally decided to come to the Lion Den where you truly belong?”

“Actually, I’ve come to inaugurate you and Remus into a secret society. I need the two of you to follow me blindfolded to an undisclosed location in the castle, so that I could test your bravery and determine if you truly belong in Gryffindor,” Arrigo announced as soon as the portrait shut and Lupin and Black were the only two before him. He lifted his wand and cast the blindfolding charm before grabbing each of their hands and leading them back to the Slytherin’s tower.

Sirius boasted the whole way down, “I’m sure you can’t come up with anything we haven’t already seen or come up with ourselves. I doubt you will succeed in your task as we know this castle better than anyone except for maybe the founders themselves.”

Arrigo smirked as he pushed him through the portrait hole, “Yes well, since this place was hidden by one of the founders and is unplottable, I doubt it will show up on that handy little map the four of you made. It’s like the Room of Requirement when it comes to that map of yours.” He casted the counter to the blindfolds and watched as both wizards’ eyes widened.

Remus spoke first, “Where are we?”

“Slytherin’s hidden tower. Now, this is what the two of you are going to do. You’re going to be brave and after I show you to the room, you will admit your feelings for each other. I plan on hearing some hot and animalistic shagging. Anyone can see how the two of you feel about each other. I don’t see a need for you two to continue to tiptoe around your feelings any longer.”

Sirius’ eyes widened as he looked from Arrigo to Remus and back, “Are you saying my feelings are reciprocated after all?”

“Yes, you’re quite bent and the posters of half-naked female muggles were only a decoy and to enrage your mother.” Arrigo turned toward Remus, “You know his Animagus form keeps him safe during the full moon, and I’m going to have Severus work on brewing you a supply of Wolf’s Bane potion.”

“Why are you doing this?” Remus gulped.

“It’s because I care. Now get up there and get to the love making. I expect to be invited to your future bonding.” Arrigo watched as the two walked up the spiral staircase, “The room’s on the first level and has your names spelled on the door.”

* * *

 

Arrigo smiled when he found the Potions Practical consisting of completing the Draught of Living Death. He couldn’t help but thank the Half-Blood Prince’s tips from his time and his own memory of them on that particular potion, not to mention the more recent practice he had with it in the current time. He was at ease when he crushed the Sopophorous bean with the dull edge of his silver knife. He also remembered to add the clockwise stir after stirring seven times counter clockwise. The potion went from the light lilac to the perfectly clear final potion.  He only hoped that his written portion of the Potions test performed well enough. He left the Great Hall with a smile on his face after the practical, as he was sure that he wouldn’t have done nearly as well if he were expected to brew any other potion. It seemed that lady luck was still on his side even in the new time he existed.

He found Severus sitting under the exact same oak tree he had sat after completing the Defense Against the Dark Art’s O.W.L. in his fifth year. He sat next to the man who was busy reading his still battered Potions book and Arrigo couldn’t help but shiver from the overwhelming similarities to the memory he’d viewed. “Sev, do you mind if I join you this time? You know so that this scene will appear different than your fifth year.”

Severus looked around and quickly realized precisely where he was sitting and the recognition shone in his inky pools, “They won’t do that again, will they? I’m on good terms with them now, right?”

Arrigo kneeled before the other wizard and pulled him into a hug, “Hey now. I won’t let anyone hurt or humiliate you.” He managed to sit beside the other wizard and pulled his head into his lap. He enjoyed running his fingers through either one of his lover’s long silky hair. “So, how well do you think you did on that practical? I mean you were the one who originally discovered the crushing and clockwise stirring trick, right?”

His eyes popped open, “How do you know about that?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve looked at your wonderful notes in that book before. I want to thank you for my N.E.W.T. score in potions, whatever it happens to be. I know that I was pants at potions until I started following your tips.”

“When did you get your hands on my book?” His eyes closed again as Arrigo started massaging his scalp.

Arrigo remained silent for a few moments while he continued to show care to the man’s temples, forehead, and top of his head. He knew that his love had been neglected of affection for far too long, “I would tell you, but I doubt you would believe me. I promise to tell you and Lucy everything on our wedding night. I just fear what would happen if what I have to share were to end up in the wrong person’s hands.” He continued to move his fingers along the other wizard’s scalp causing the man to release delicious moans. “Sev, do you think you could accompany me tonight? I have something I need to attend to, and I might need your expertise in the Dark Arts or rather at counter curses and defending against the Dark Arts.”

“I will follow you anywhere,” he whispered with his eyes still shut and the tension melting from his body. Arrigo continued his ministrations, until the other man fell asleep in his lap. This only caused a smile to flit across his lips. He had managed to make the surly Potions Professor fall asleep in his lap with a simple massage and playing with his hair.

* * *

 

Arrigo really wasn’t sure about the trip he was about to make. He was sure that the ring was already hidden, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the self-proclaimed Dark Lord might be using the Riddle Manor as his headquarters. Then again the muggle groundskeeper still had to be alive, so he had to be using some other location. He wouldn’t want his followers to know about his half-blood status after all, would he? Maybe one of his followers was allowing him to stay at his or her manor. If he were to guess, he would guess Nott because he was one of the oldest of his followers after all. Surely, he would be one of the Dark Lord’s most trusted followers, and the Ministry had yet to raid that Manor.

He and Severus walked to the edges of the Hogwarts grounds before he pulled the other man into the tight tube of apparition. They appeared near the horribly dilapidated hut that belonged to one of the purest bloodlines, which only seemed to prove the uselessness of blood purity to Arrigo more forcefully.  The two of them walked into the hut and Severus looked around with wide eyes, “Wow this place makes my childhood home look like a bloody palace.”

Arrigo gave an elegant bow, “Welcome to the ancient and noble house of Gaunt, those who descended from both Salazar Slytherin and one of the three Peverell brothers. Oh how the mighty have fallen, and to think that they held onto their blood purity ideals longer than their wealth.” He turned around and started casting magical revealing spells until he found a warded area in the corner of the hut. He approached it with Severus on his right. “Ah, so I have found it after all. Do not touch it, Severus, for I must destroy it first.” He pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from his billfold, oh how he loved magic. He pierced the ring with the tip and watched as it gave a horrible scream and the blackness fell from it. Only then did he pick it up. He quickly melted away the ring, so that only the Resurrection stone remained.

He refused to speak until he’d pulled Severus from the shack and back to the Hogwarts gates, “It wasn’t safe to remain. We cannot be caught attending to those horrible things. Do you know what that was Severus?”

The other man shook his head and wet his lips, “What was it and why did you keep that stone?”

“Don’t worry about what we just destroyed. However, perhaps you should see what the stone can do. Now remember what you see cannot bring that person back, but it will allow you closure if you use it properly.” He placed the stone into Severus’s hand before closing it around him, “I want you to think about the one person beyond the veil that you wish to speak to the most. Don’t worry; I’ll still be here with you though we should really get back to our tower.”

He pulled a tearing up Severus through the Hogwarts grounds. He tried not to listen to his lover’s pleas but couldn’t block them out fully, “If you loved me so much Mum, then why didn’t you leave him? Why didn’t you put me before him? He was just a muggle. You had magic. You could’ve protected us both and got us away from him. You were a bloody Pureblood Prince. Why would you ever marry the likes of that magic hating muggle?”

Arrigo stopped before the doors of the castle and pulled Severus into a hug as the other wizard sobbed into his chest, “I don’t understand Mum. I’ll never understand. I’m sorry you know that. I’m sorry that I was ever born. Was I truly the reason why you married that sodding arse? I’m sure your life would’ve been much better if I never existed like so many others.”

The green-eyed wizard let out a harsh growl as he pried the stone from his lover’s clenched hand. He didn’t ever want to hear his lover make such self-destructive statements. He put the stone in the pocket of his trousers and pulled his lover into his arms, “Oh Sev, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that she was just as abusive as your father. I didn’t expect her to say something like that to you. You cannot be blamed from the decisions she or your father made. You were an innocent child and there was nothing you could’ve done to change that situation. They were the ones in the wrong, not you. Come on love, we’re going to go try out one of the guest rooms and then I’m going to show you how much I care about you, while our pregnant lover continues to sleep.”

He pulled the other man through the halls until they came to the all too familiar portrait and arrived in the living room before apparating him up into a guest room. Arrigo pushed his dark haired lover onto the large bed before casing silencing charms on the door and walls connected the other rooms.

He pointed his wand at the still sobbing man and banished all of his clothes, “Lie down on your stomach. I’m going to give you a back rub until you’re begging me to take you.” He summoned the lavender scented massage oil. He quickly pulled the hair back and up off his lover’s shoulders before he cast a quick warming charm on the bottle and pouring the oil onto the scar littered back. He started with the shoulders concentrating on the knots, “What is the one thing you regret the most about your life?”

The wizard underneath him moaned, “I regret the majority of my childhood, but that was all out of my control. I regret not leaving that bathroom the first time I found Mulciber and Avery in there waiting for me. I regret allowing myself to be a victim time and time again. Apparently being the whipping post for my muggle father was never enough. I had to fight with the sorting hat to be placed in Slytherin because I wanted to make my mother proud. I wanted her to smile at me or give me a hug or something. I was so foolish. I should’ve allowed it to place me in Ravenclaw where I probably belonged. I would’ve never fallen into the hands of those two if I had just been welcomed to the house of knowledge and the studious.”

“You were a product of your upbringing. You were so neglected of affection that you were willing to do anything that would make your mother proud. You wanted her to love you because you were bereft of her affection. Your father took up too much of her attention, which mainly consisted of their constant fighting.” His hands moved down the back as he worked along each vertebrae of the spine, “Desiring love and affection is never a bad thing. When I was growing up, I always wished that someone would come and take me away from my relatives. I wished that someone would come and tell me that I was meant to be somewhere else. I was pretty much their slave after my mother’s death. It wasn’t until I broke away and came here with the story of my parents being murdered and giving my desire to go to Hogwarts that I was finally free of my horrible Aunt and Uncle. Of course it never stopped them from draining my Gringotts account fully before I escaped.”

He trembled under Arrigo’s ministrations, “You know what being unloved feels like? I’m not the only one to remain unloved by my parents. I’m not just a greasy git that no one could love because I have absolutely no tangible worth.”

“You are handsome, Severus. You are,” his hands moved over the man’s sides, “very talented at potions. You have a very large heart and the ability to love. Even with everything you’ve been through you still have the ability to love another person. You have the ability to care for others and that’s a big difference between you and Tom Riddle. He never understood the concept of love because he grew up in an orphanage.”

The fingers gave way to kisses and bites. “I love you Sev. You are perfect the way you are and you’re not alone when it comes to not having an ideal childhood. Lucius and I have had similar childhoods but we still love and care for you. We all three will make sure our children have much better childhoods than our own, but I refuse to raise a spoiled little brat like Potter or Black. I do not agree with arrogance or having children filled with a sense of entitlement that they did nothing to earn.” He slicked his fingers with the oil before paying attention to the other man’s perfect hole. As he pushed passed the plug with three fingers, he quickly canceled the sterilization charm on himself. The N.E.W.T. examinations were finally over and they would be going home soon. He wanted both his lovers carrying his children.

“Please, I need more.”

Arrigo complied by removing his fingers and pressing in with his overly enlarged cock. He pressed in and moved incredibly slow, “I love you so much Sev. I want you to fill you with my seed. I want you to feel the butterfly kicks of our son or daughter.” He gave into his emotions as he continued to move slowly before feeling the need to quicken. He sat back on his haunches pulling Severus up onto his lap. He continued to pound as he took the other man’s aching member into his hand and released the cock ring. “I want you to come whenever you’re ready love.”

He continued to pound until his lover let out a loud moan and released all over his cupped hand. He felt the clenching, which sent him over the edge. He rested his head on the other man’s shoulder, “Sev, I love you so much. Lucius and I both love you greatly and we will never stop doing so. You are handsome with your distinguished Roman nose.” He slowly pulled out of his lover allowing the plug to return keeping his fertile seed within his love. He stepped away and cast a quick cleansing charm on his hand. “Now love we should probably go to our bed. I’m sure that Lucius will miss us if we’re not in there soon.”

The other man just nodded before approaching the bedroom. Arrigo pushed the man to the center of the bed thinking that he needed to be surrounded with affection. Lucius’ eyes fluttered open and he gave a grunt before turning toward Severus and wrapping his bare arms around Severus. Arrigo climbed in behind Severus and cuddled him.

Arrigo waited for both of his lovers to fall asleep before he summoned the Resurrection Stone to him. He held the stone in his hand and jumped out of the bed from what he saw. He saw both of his parents, an aged Sirius, Remus, Dora, and even an older Severus. “No, you’re all alive. I shouldn’t be able to communicate with you from beyond the veil.”

“The gateway you took didn’t just allow you to move backwards on a liner time line you dunderhead,” his bitter old Potion’s professor hissed.

“Darling he’s right. It opened a portal to another universe behind our own. We still died and nothing you change here will affect your true future. Then again you don’t have to worry about disappearing if James and Lilly in this reality doesn’t have their Harry on the same day,” Lily smiled at him.

His godfather winked at him, “You did good getting Moony to admit his feelings for me. I’m so delighted to see those two so happily in love. I admit that the only reason that Moony moved on with Dora here was because I was dead. He’s never been picky about the person he could love.”

Remus stared at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, “It doesn’t matter Sirius. Our time passed differently than the way things will occur where Harry’s playing around.”

Severus crossed his arms and looked at the two men sleeping in the bed, “What I want to know is how you managed to get the two of them to love you? Why would you want either one of us? The both of us made your life a living hell and to take a portal to another universe a couple of years before you’re born. You then decide to have a relationship with the both of us. You get our victimizers thrown into Azkaban, you remove his mark, and you prevent me from taking mine. I still don’t understand why.”

Arrigo shook his head, “You did so much for me Severus, why wouldn’t I choose a younger version of you to care for and love? I admit that I intended to torture Lucius until I discovered the truth about him. I never knew what he went through in his childhood or what made him the cool and detached politician. I also never considered the fact that he was possibly forced into serving the Dark Lord and that when he returned he had no choice but return to him. I mean that part I kind of got, but then he failed horribly at the Department of Mysteries and ended up Voldemort’s bitch. I saw some of the demented things that Riddle did to him from those visions. It seemed as though Lucius enjoyed the humiliation. I never considered the fact that the man could’ve been trained by the Lestrange brothers into how to be the perfect submissive pet.”

His old potion master’s eyes narrowed, “You’re expecting me to carry your child? You know how much I detest children.”

He only smiled at the man, “Yet you showed so much care for your Godson. I don’t think you ever truly hated children. I think you just never learned how to deal with them. I think your main problem rested with adolescents and the ones that reminded you of your tormentors in school. You simply hated Gryffindors because they all resembled Black and my father in your eyes.”

“When the potion wears off, he’ll hate you. He will feel betrayed and he will flee. I know that if I were to wake up from a controlling haze just after giving birth to a child I didn’t know I wanted, I would only want to run. You should probably be prepared to let him go. I’m sure with time if your affections are true, that he’ll return. I only hope that he has greater ability for forgiveness than I ever possessed.” The Professors’ death frozen black eyes caused a cold chill to run up his spine.

Arrigo tried not to think about the thoughts provoked by the other wizard’s words, “I’ve got to go. I guess I’ll chat with you later but my spot next to you, Severus, is getting cold. I’d hate for my lover to wake up and wonder why I’m not cuddled next to him whispering sweet nothings in his ear.” He put the Resurrection Stone in the night stands drawer and slipped back into the bed. He quickly fell asleep not even considering the full implications regarding the chat he just had with his still dead parents.

* * *

 

The following morning found Arrigo standing before the gargoyles contemplating his desires to see Dumbledore. He remembered the headmaster’s counterpart desire to speak with his dead sister overpower his logic when he put on the cursed ring that lead to his death. The man shook his head as he started guessing sweets for passwords. The gargoyles opened when he finally guessed “Acid Pops.” He quickly ascended the stairs and knocked on the door.

The man’s blue eyes shone as he saw who waited for him behind the door, “What can I help you with Mr. Figulus?”

“Hold out your hand sir. I’m still not ready to fully reveal myself, however I ask that you keep something of mine in your care with the promise that you will not ask to borrow Potter’s cloak. That Peverell heirloom should stay in his hands in case he needs to hide from death himself.”

The man held out his hand with wide eyes, “You don’t mean you found it?”

“Ah but it’s always been underneath your nose. I believe that Riddle wore it as a ring in his later years at Hogwarts. After he took it from his uncle, but before he cursed it with a horrible piece of his almost non-existent soul,” Arrigo dropped the Resurrection Stone onto the man’s awaiting palm. “Now you can ask your sister if the guilt you’ve carried around all these years was for naught and if your dear friend was responsible for her death. Please remember the warning found in the Bard’s Tail and don’t succumb to obsession and allow dear Arianna to rest in peace after you find your answers. Also, remember that it belongs to me and I will be here to collect it at the end of summer. I want to take the position of Lucius’ assistant for his position. You see my darling love is with child and I don’t want to see him demonstrating in his condition. My other lover will be with child soon, so Severus will need an assistant for when certain potions fumes can be detrimental, but I think Scorpius will do fine for that.”

The older man’s eyebrow rose, “Are you planning on making this triad legal at some point?”

“Well, we can’t dissolve the joke of a marriage between Narcissa and Lucius until after Draco is born per the clause in their marriage contract. You know magically how some binding contracts that have a horrible curse interwoven into it. That Abraxas was a horrible man.  I still need to get Severus’ name changed before we’re married. I’ve already decided that we’ll keep our surnames to pass on to our children, but that we will take our lovers’ names as our new middle names. Thus wiping out their father’s marks on them and replacing it with those who love them instead. We’ll need to plan the full bonding ceremony between both triads, as Narcissa and the Prewett twins plan to bond the same night. Perhaps we can do it on Hogwarts’ grounds on Halloween night when the children are busy celebrating in the Great Hall. Do you think Minerva will assist you with overseeing the bondings?”

The man blinked a few times, “But you’re still so young. Are you sure that you’re ready for such a big step?”

“Well, we have children on the way, right? I know that Lucius will start showing at sixth months when we’re bonded but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Severus will not be so far along.”

The headmaster’s mouth dropped open, “You impregnated your male lovers without knowing that magic in male pregnancies cause them to develop quicker than biological female ones. Most male pregnancies only last sixth months. I fear that Lucius will give birth before your bonding and if Severus just conceived, he would be due in December.”

Arrigo’s stomach dropped, “Why didn’t anyone tell me this? I need to get Lucius checked out by Madam Pomfrey right away.” He turned and ran toward his lover’s quarters.

* * *

 

He managed to pull both of his lover’s into the hospital wing before tracking down the Hogwarts’ Healer, “Madam Pomfrey, I need you to check on the status of Lucius’ pregnancy and check to see if Severus is pregnant as well.”

Her brown eyes narrowed, “And who would be the father of these children?”

“Well since they were both filled with my seed, I would assume it would be me!” Arrigo growled at the woman’s stupid question.

“But Lucius is a married man and his wife is pregnant herself.”

Arrigo hissed, “Why don’t you stop gossiping and attend to my future husbands? If you must know, Lucius was forced into that marriage by his late father and under the same magical contract was required to produce a male Malfoy heir before it could be dissolved, even though my beautiful love is as gay as a Cornish Pixie.”

Her eyes almost popped out of his head, “I had no idea that Abraxas would do that to his son. Now you two get over here so that I can monitor your conditions.” She started with Lucius and casted many different unidentifiable charms, “Okay I see that the baby is developing properly. You’ve been taking the proper nutrient potions and have been eating well. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?”

Lucius looked to Arrigo for the answer, “Lucius if you want to find out what you’re carrying, I will not stop you love.” The blonde turned back toward the witch and nodded.

“You’re having a little girl.”

His grey eyes filled with tears, “I’ve always wanted a daughter, and she will have an older brother looking out for her. Draco’s set to come in September, so I guess they’ll be pretty close in age.”

The witch then turned toward Severus, “You’re much too young to be in here in such a condition young man.” She made several wand movements, “You are just barely pregnant. I’d say you’d deliver sometime in December.”

Arrigo hopped up and lead his two lovers out of the room, “So, we really need to start discussing girl names. I think that since school is basically out we should head to the Manor. We have much to discuss with Narcissa. She’s set on the name Draco Lucius Malfoy for your son, right?”

Lucius just nodded his head as they walked back to his quarters. It wasn’t long before everything was magically packed and the three of them flooed to the manor.  The other two couples had already packed and were awaiting their arrival at the Manor. 


	15. The Flower Snob

Arrigo sat in the solarium with Lucius as they looked over a book filled with baby names that was magically updated every year. It was sorted by gender, which included a unisex section, then by type of names. Arrigo had suggested that they follow the tradition of naming daughters after flowers since Draco was following the Black tradition of naming children after the stars. They had spent the majority of the hot summer days in a similar manner, while Severus avoided the discussion of baby names. The further along the sullen Potions Prodigy got, the more withdrawn he became. Arrigo had no idea how to bring his second lover out of his shell and any discussion over the child he carried would cause him to leave the room in a huff.

Arrigo pointed to one of the names that interested him on the page, which only caused Lucius to snort, “Primrose, really? It’s far too plebian of a name for the first Malfoy daughter to be born in over a century.”

Arrigo shook his head and chuckled, “I didn’t know you were such a flower snob. Let me guess you’re trying to decide between Amaryllis, Zinnia, and Bryony.”

The blonde’s eyes widened, “What’s the matter with those names, though I am quite taken with Amaryllis. It’s in the Lilly family you know. I don’t know what it is but I think it would just fit my lovely little flower.”

Arrigo kissed his cheek, “Well love, I daresay we’ve found our daughter’s first name. I do agree that Amaryllis is quite fitting for the first Malfoy daughter in generations. However, I hope you realize I’m going to call her Mary as a nick name since Amaryllis is such a mouthful.”

“I think I can live with that, but don’t think I won’t use her full name. It’s far too dignified of a name for her to prefer the plebian nick name of Mary over her true name.” Lucius huffed and crossed his arms over his growing belly.

The idea of a child preferring her nick name over her full name brought Nymphadora Tonks to mind. He chuckled at the idea of his daughter somehow having the same feisty personality as her older cousin. He smiled, “By chance has Narcissa gotten in contact with her darling sister Andromeda yet? I really would love to meet her little girl; I believe her name was Nymphadora? Didn’t I hear something about her possessing a very rare magical gift?”

Lucius nodded, “Her name was recorded under the very rare Metamorphmagi section of the magical encyclopedia upon her birth, even though her mother was blasted off the Black Family Tree for marrying a muggleborn. Narcissa and I have tried to find where that gift may have existed in the Black family tree but I have yet to discover it, but of course you already know that it came from the Tonks line. As you stated he was a muggleborn descendant of the Quintins.”

Arrigo shrugged, “I guess I forgot I discussed that when you were present. Yes, but the Tonks surely weren’t the only descendants from that family line. Wouldn’t it be interesting if I said that my mother was descended from the same squib line as Edward Tonks? I’ve been doing more research and did discover which ancestor was the last of that line. She had one son and one daughter, my mother’s grandmother came from the daughter and Ted’s mother’s grandmother came from the son.”

“I still don’t know how you find so much time to do research on things like bloodlines when you have so many other things to focus on as well,” Lucius snuggled into Arrigo and closed his eyes.

Arrigo could tell that the pregnancy was causing fatigue in his blonde lover. He ran a hand through the blonde’s hair, “I’ve never really been able to sleep well at night, so I tend to sneak off to the library and read until I’m so tired I have to ask a house elf to deposit me in the bed before I collapse in the library.”

“Why haven’t I noticed that yet?” Lucius sleepily mumbled.

“It’s because I always wait until after you’re asleep before I leave. Now, how about you rest love?” He continued to run his fingers through the silky locks.

* * *

 

Arrigo sighed and ran his fingers through his long mane. He had carried the still sleeping Lucius to their bed after placing a feather weight charm on him. He used a point me spell to locate where Severus was hiding, as he hadn’t seen the other man in two days and was growing quite worried. He shook his head when he realized where the man was and shouldn’t have been surprised when he found him standing over a cauldron brewing potions. He sighed, “I really hope you are using the bubble head charm. You know that some fumes can be harmful to our child.”

Severus turned toward him with black eyes as hard as coal and showed the bubble headed charm was in place, “Do you already think me an incompetent parent to forget something as important as a blasted bubble head charm?”

The green eyed wizard shook his head no, “I would never think that about you Sev. However, I think seeing you in this room is doing things to my libido. It’s been so long love and we know the pregnancy has taken. Plus the healer said that we could continue such acts until you were in your last month of pregnancy. Now get over here love.”

“Do you believe me to be so easy to order around? Am I nothing more to you than an incubator and a sex toy? Why haven’t you attempted to locate me in the past two days that I’ve been down here? Have you grown tired of picking out the perfect name for your and Lucius’ daughter that you forgot about me and our son?” Tears welled up in his eyes as he flicked his wand at the potion casting a silent charm that left the other wizard wondering what he cast and what it did. “You know I thought that you might be different than my father. I thought that I would never feel the sting of neglect again, but I was so wrong. Did you even miss my company?”

Arrigo clinched his teeth as his emerald eyes shown with fire, “I gave you solitude because I thought you wanted to be alone. I’ve been thinking about you this whole time, but you’ve been pushing Lucius and me away since the beginning of summer. You refuse to talk to us about your pregnancy and whenever we bring up anything baby related you’d just shut down. What am I supposed to believe besides the fact that you want nothing to do with us or our children? I just don’t know what you want me to do Sev and I’m growing tired of guessing.”

“Do you expect me to believe that you truly care about me? If you cared about me, you would’ve never slipped that bloody potion in my drink. You would’ve respected my desire to wait and not drugged my drink. I believe that’s considered rape in the muggle world. You expect me to believe you’re this benevolent person who loves me, but if that was true then you wouldn’t try to control me so much. You didn’t think I would figure out the slave potion, did you?” he crossed his arms and raised his midnight eyebrow in defiance.

Arrigo slumped against the wall, “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I just didn’t know how to get you to like me. Believe it or not but I know how it feels to be neglected and abused. All I desired was someone to love me like my parents did before their deaths. I guess I asked for too much, however I’m confused how the antidote worked so quickly on you in comparison to Lucius. I thought it wasn’t supposed to kick in until after being exposed to the hormones associated with bonding between a newborn and his or her parents after birth.”

“Yes, well you’ve underestimated me just like everyone else in my life before you. Did you not consider that perhaps I had built up a resistance for most controlling potions in an attempt to prevent myself from falling under their control? I admit that the slave potion still worked on me, but the effects quickly faded as soon as you gave me the antidote. Perhaps it has something to do with the length of time between doses that left Lucius still under control. Then again that man has always been the perfect submissive. I believe his father started training him from a young age after the death of Amatus.”

Arrigo slowly walked up to his angry lover and pulled him into an embrace, “I do love you Sev. I admit that I went about it the wrong way, but a large part of my heart would be torn from my body should you leave us. Are you still going to participate in the bonding?”

Severus snuggled into Arrigo’s neck and all the tension seemed to leave him, “I will not have my son born out of wedlock, so yes I will still participate in the bonding. However, after his birth I do not want you attempting to contact me. I will come home only when I’m ready to do so. I will not be kept like some caged bird.”

“That’s understandable,” Arrigo agreed as he kissed Severus’s neck. “Now will you let me have you, love?”

“Are you just going to take what you want if I say no?” A hint of fear appeared in his usually silky voice.

Arrigo stepped back as if he were burned, “Of course not! Now get over here love so that I can make you feel better by releasing some of that tension.”

“No, I don’t want you touching me right now. I can barely deal with the child I am carrying, which was a decision you made without my conscious consent. If I wasn’t under that blasted potion, I would’ve told you that I wasn’t interested in bearing your brats you know.”

Anger flared in Arrigo and he wasn’t sure where it came from, but before he realized what he was doing Severus was nude with his back pressed against the wall. A feral voice growled from his throat, “You will do what I say, submissive.” He bit down on where the shoulder connected with his neck and plunged into him. “You are mine love. You will never deny what is rightfully mine and right now you’re body belongs to me. Why do you think I had Avery and Mulciber prepare you for me? You needed breaking so that I could take you as my consort. Did you really think I was interested in the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange? She been all over me for years, but when Lucius told me of you after joining me, I knew that you were the one I wanted. But then you had to refuse to take my mark. Don’t think I won’t break you now for not making the right choice to join me.” Arrigo forcefully slammed into Severus as his green eyes turned red.

Arrigo awoke next to a sobbing Severus on the hard stone floor naked. His stomach felt uneasy as he looked at the wound on his lover’s neck. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton with how dry it was. He cleared his throat and croaked, “What happened?”

Severus’ black eyes turned to him, “You did. I should’ve known no one was able to love me. All you wanted to do was build my hopes up so that when you showed your true colors, it would hurt me even more. Just leave me alone, I’m used to treating my own wounds.”

“What did I do? I remember coming down here looking for you. Then finding out that you realized the huge mistake I made slipping that stupid potion in your drink. I just wanted to feel loved so badly and wanted a family of my own that I just didn’t think about the consequences of such actions.” He ran he hand through his hair before rubbing his inflamed scar. He couldn’t shake the feeling that his scar hurting after so many years of not was a bad thing. Dread filled his stomach, “What color were my eyes when I did that to you and did my voice change?”

Severus’ eyes widened, “They were red and yes your voice changed.”

Arrigo stood and quickly dressed, “Bloody Hell.” He nervously ran his hand through his hair before calling Dobby.

The little house elf with tennis ball green eyes, “You called master?”

“Yes Dobby, please retrieved Cory and bring him here quickly, and if you must, bring Cora with him.”

The house elf popped away before quickly returning with both Scorpius and Cora. Scorpius looked at the state of Severus before turning his icy glare on Arrigo, “What did you do to him?”

Cora crossed her arms, “He’s pregnant, what were you bloody thinking?”

Arrigo shook his head, “I’ve got to speak with Mia and Wally. My eyes turned red and I don’t remember what I did to him.” His eyes traveled to the ceiling, “I thought it was gone but apparently the connection still exists. I’ll need to strengthen my Occlumens shields. Please tend to him and I will have to stay away from him until I figure out what the hell is going on.” He rubbed his forehead before turning toward the door, “This might explain more than I like. I thought the horcrux was killed when I sacrificed myself. Why the hell would it return when I arrived in an alternate reality where that horrible man still lives?” He slammed the door behind him as he concentrated on the library where he knew he’d find Mia and likely Wally since the latter never really seemed to leave her side.

* * *

 

Mia’s brown eyes widened as he explained everything that happened. She pushed her frizzy brown hair behind her hair as she reached up in the air and caught a book she wandlessly and silently summoned. She sat down at the table and held her hand over the book as it flipped to the correct page before she started reading, “Why the hell did I not think of that?” Her eyes popped up from the book as she addressed the two in the room with her, “We’ve discovered this is an alternate universe. When you came here it altered your state since the events that rid you of your connection has yet to happen here, the connection returned.”

Arrigo growled, “Well fuck, what am I going to do now? That bloody bastard just took me over and caused me to rape a man that I love. Yes, I did something similar when I slipped him the lust potion on Valentine’s Day, but I really didn’t think about the true implications of such an act until weeks later. I can’t be in the same room with him alone, but I don’t want him thinking that I am abandoning him and our son.” He walked toward the wall and couldn’t help but bang his forehead against it, “I never wanted this bloody connection in the first place. I never wanted to lose my parents to that madman and I planned on changing things here, and now I find out that I will have to sacrifice myself a second time and hope that it will rid me of it a second time. Is there any other way to remove that thing from my forehead?”

Wally grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from the wall, “We’ll figure this out Harry. You know we will because we always do. We’ve defeated him once and I’m sure we’ll do it a second time, but you need to pack because we have to return to Hogwarts tomorrow.”

Arrigo growled and wanted to bang his head against the wall a second time even though doing so was already giving him a headache, “This is just sodding great. You know, I really fucking hate my life. First my happy life disappears one Halloween night because a rat betrayed them to a madman. Then Dumbledore places me on the doorstep of my horrible muggle relatives because the blood wards would protect me against the remaining madman’s followers. However, they never protected a young child from the abuse of his relatives not to mention the metal scars of being known as freak. Then I was so excited to find out that I was a wizard and found this wonderful world. Only to later be persecuted from the world I thought I’d finally find my place because I was this famous wizard for all the wrong reasons. I follow the prophecy and I defeat the madman, but then everyone wants a bloody piece of me. Again no escaping my horrible life, so I disappear to a reality where no one knows my name. I’m happy for the first time in my life with two men I would’ve never guessed would make me so, and then I find out the parasite I’ve thought was gone is still there.” He just started laughing like a madman. “Merlin knows that I shouldn’t have expected anything more when it comes to my life.”

“Do you think he knew who he was possessing? Or was he just attracted to harming Severus?”

Arrigo slid down the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat on the floor, “I don’t know. I don’t know what triggered it. I guess I might not have had my walls up as strongly as I have in the past and that may have allowed him to slip through. I just don’t understand why I didn’t remember him taking control. I fought him when he attempted it back in our fifth year. Perhaps I didn’t expect it because I thought the connection was gone? I need to get back to our tower so that I can speak with Salazar. I fear if there’s a way to remove this thing besides facing the madman and apathetically standing before him as he casts the killing curse on me a third time.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed, “Why did I ever believe that my life would be different.”

* * *

 

Arrigo sat next to Lucius at the staff table and Scorpius sat next to Severus. Mia was next to Madam Pomfrey and Cora sat next to McGonagall. Mia had switched to assisting the healer this year because she figured it would go best with her research. She wasn’t certified in the current reality as a healer but she figured it wouldn’t take long for her to pass her exams a second time.

The Emerald eyed wizard looked over at his other lover that he’d hurt so badly and noticed the new Potions Professor was busy staring down at his plate. He hadn’t been able to speak with the man after he had Scorpius and Cora tend to his wounds. His guilt lessoned a little bit when he was informed that their son was not harmed by his horrible actions. He also knew that he wouldn’t be left alone with Severus even after working all night to strengthen his mind shields. He didn’t want the madman from getting in. He watched as the first years were sorted though he did not recognize one of them. He could only figure that Bill and Dora were still too young to be at Hogwarts. His mind wasn’t really on the welcoming feast because it was filled with planning for the new arrivals to their tower. Narcissa and the Prewett twins agreed to move into the tower so that they would have more help taking care of Draco when he came in a couple of weeks. He also had to worry about Severus never forgiving him for what he did. Severus was never known for his forgiveness if he took out what Harry’s father did to him out on him. She sighed and rubbed his once again glamoured forehead.

He had thought having the weight of the whole world on his shoulders had disappeared after the defeat of Voldemort. If it had, it returned two fold because he felt more pressure than he ever did as a student at Hogwarts. Part of him just wanted to run away but the glimmer of Gryffindor that shone within him prevented him from doing so. He really needed to have a discussion with Salazar’s portrait. There was just too much that he still needed to get done and since his relationship with Severus went tits up, he had no guarantee that history wouldn’t repeat itself unless he acted quickly. He only had a little less than four years left before that fateful night. He did take out Peter but there was no way of guaranteeing that someone else wouldn’t betray his parents.

When dinner was over, he was forcefully led back to their rooms by his very pregnant lover. The man’s eyes shown with strength that Arrigo wasn’t familiar with seeing there. He was pulled into the common room and pushed down on one of the leather couches before the man turned toward him, “What the hell did you do to Severus?”

Arrigo sighed and looked down at the floor, “He’ll never forgive me. He told me no and instead of respecting his wishes I violently forced myself on him. It doesn’t matter what caused it because he’ll never believe me. I will never forgive myself because I promised him that I’d never treat him like others have treated him in the past.” He slumped further in the couch and refused to look at Lucius.

“You raped him!” Lucius growled, which caused Arrigo to look up. “So, am I to believe that Lucius is next? If you treat one of your pregnant lovers in such a manner, what’s stopping you from doing the same to your children? I never thought you were a horrible person that I would have to protect him from you as well.”

Arrigo choked on the thought that he’d done something so horrible that Amatus came out. Lucius’ twin truly believed that Arrigo was a threat, “No, I would never. I’ve strengthened my mental walls to make sure that bastard never gets through again. I really thought I’d gotten rid of his parasitic piece of his dark soul. If I had known, I would’ve never been alone with him in the first place. The worst thing is that I don’t even remember doing it, but I could tell by the look in his eyes what I had done. Damn that self-appointed Dark Lord to the depths of Muggle Hell.”

Amatus crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed in an icy glare, “You need to start explaining right now. Why the hell do you have a connection to that bastard that ordered his followers to break Lucius?”

The brunette groaned, “It’s a long story, but I guess you deserve to know the truth about me. As long as you promise not to let anyone else know. You already know that Scorpius is your son Draco from the future, but it’s a bit more complicated than that. We are from an alternate reality where time is about twenty years ahead of this one, but I’m still working figuring out how time passes faster in my original reality than this one. I was born in 1980 to James Potter and Lily Evans, so I am technically a half blood, but as you know, so is Severus and Tom Riddle.”

He ran a hand through his hair a second time, “So, when Severus was applying for a position at Hogwarts in order to spy on Dumbledore for Tom, he overheard a mostly crackpot seer give a prophecy regarding the Dark Lord’s downfall. In my reality he was in love with Lily, so he was devastated when the Dark Lord decided that I was the child who was supposed to one day destroy him. Severus swapped sides and was a double agent as a spy. On October 31, 1981 a couple months after my first birthday, Peter betrayed my parents and the Dark Lord arrived at their home in Godric’s Hallow. James died trying to stop the man from getting to Lily who had run up stairs to save me. I survived the killing curse that night because my mother sacrificed herself to save me. However, since the horrible beast had already created Horcruxes to insure his immortality, a piece of his soul attached itself to my forehead making me one.”

Arrigo closed his eyes feeling more fatigue than he had in a long time, “So, I was sent to live with my magic hating muggle relatives who abused me from the moment they found me on their doorstep while they spoiled their own son, a son that was only a couple of weeks older than me.  When I finally discovered the Wizarding world, I was frightened of the many people who wanted to congratulate me. My first, second, and fourth years I had to face Voldemort in his various forms, however at the end of my fourth year he was resurrected.”

He barely felt the tears slipping from his clamped eyes, “He attempted to possess me in my fifth year, he used your son Draco to let Death Eaters into Hogwarts by threating yours and Narcissa’s lives in my sixth year, and took over the Ministry the summer before my seventh year. I went on the run with Wally and Mia and we managed to destroy all of his horcruxes before meeting him and his followers at Hogwarts. I ended up walking to my death and sacrificed myself by taking the killing curse for a second time expecting my death. However, the act worked similarly to what my mother had done for me and he managed to kill his Horcrux and I lived. Narcissa lied to him and told him I was dead because I admitted that Draco was back at Hogwarts. In the end I managed to win because of some very lucky circumstances and he was vanquished from my reality.”

Arrigo managed to force his eyes open and looked at his pregnant lover who was currently possessed by his twin brother. He waited for the protective twin to speak and it wasn’t long before Amatus did. He moved a piece of hair behind his ear and sighed, “So, somehow this connection reformed when you arrived in our reality? What are you doing to make sure you don’t hurt Lucius or Severus again?”

The defeated teen wiped away his tears, “I know that I will not allow myself to be alone with Severus again. I think I might not allow myself to be alone with Lucius either. I think right now is fine because we’re awaiting Narcissa’s arrival, but perhaps I should sleep in a different room that Lucius and Severus. I think that the two could comfort each other and never have to worry about me doing something horrible to them. I’m going to talk with Slytherin’s portrait in hopes that there’s another way to disconnect this connection. How about you keep Lucius company while I go do that?”

Amatus nodded before taking a seat in the chair off to the side of the fireplace.

Arrigo got up and walked down to the library with hopes that he would find his answers shortly. Part of him wished he knew the spells that Hermione used to gather materials and search for information. He would have to someday remember to ask her about them. His mind was elsewhere so he was a bit surprised when he discovered he already stood before the portrait, “What’s another way to remove a Horcrux from a living being besides taking the killing curse from the creator of it for the third time?”

The dark haired Hogwarts’ founder raised an eyebrow, “Why do I have a feeling this has something to do with you?”

Arrigo nodded, “I thought it was gone but something happened when I crossed over that caused it to reappear. I know that Fiendfyre and Basilisk Venom are two ways to kill them in inanimate objects, however I think either one of those options would kill me. Please tell me you have potion that will remove it from me and allow me to transfer it to an object so that I can kill it.”

“You know I believe there are some spells that would allow you to do that. I have not heard of a potion working in a situation like that. If you think about it, it’s a spell that allows one to create one, so why would a potion assist with transferring it? I believe the book that holds the answer you seek is somewhere over on that bookshelf,” he pointed to the tallest bookshelf in the room, which only caused Arrigo to sigh more and wish that Mia would join him shortly. 


	16. Answers and Arrivals

Arrigo poured over the books on the shelf that Salazar had suggested. The shelf had over 100 books discussing the darkest of arts, which made finding what he was looking for even more challenging. He kept searching for an answer every night before going to bed. Part of him knew that things would go much faster if he had Mia helping him, but he couldn’t distract her from her research. Maybe he could pin her down and have her teach him those research charms that seemed to make her life so much easier. Over the weeks he’d managed to get through the two top shelves of the floor to ceiling book shelf, but it wasn’t without frustration. He felt more alone in those weeks than he had felt in his little cupboard under the stairs as a child.

Overwhelmed with frustration and on the verge of tears, Arrigo left the library for his solitary bedroom at the top of the stairs. He had moved his pregnant lovers to a bedroom on the first level, so the two wouldn’t need to climb as many stairs in their state. Narcissa and the Prewett twins had a room nearby them, which made everything easier for everyone. As he approached the first stair on his long journey to his bleak existence, a loud shriek stopped him in his tracks. He turned and ran toward the noise. He only hoped that nothing happened to either one of his lovers in his absence. It didn’t take too long for him to realize that the twins were preparing to transfer Narcissa to the hospital wing because she had gone into labor.

Arrigo made sure that Lucius was awake and didn’t miss the birth of his son. He helped his overly pregnant lover up, while leaving his other lover still sleeping in their bed. He still hadn’t spoken with Severus, since that horrible event. He didn’t like to think about it even as he drove himself to the brink of insanity looking for a solution. His overtired brain was flipping through many different situations, as he helped Lucius to the room where they could already hear the screams of child birth. Nothing could have prepared for what happened as soon as they entered the room. Lucius clutched his oversized belly and let out a low moan. Arrigo’s mouth dropped open, “Crap, Madam Pomfrey it seems that two children will be entering the world on this night.”

The school nurse rushed Lucius to a bed right next to Narcissa while one of the Prewett twins rushed to the floo to call the Malfoy family doctor. The man had already taken an oath of silence regarding the family he cared for, so there was no way for anyone to know about the true origins of their daughter. Arrigo cleared his throat, “Luke, I think considering the circumstances Amaryllis should have your surname.  Amaryllis Narcissa Malfoy, I believe that name is befitting the twin sister of Draco Lucius Malfoy. You two are still married, so it would be better if the two were introduced as the twin children bore by Narcissa.”

Lucius nodded in acceptance before the Nurse ran over and started clucking like a chicken, “We must magically remove the baby. It’s one of the hazards of male pregnancies. No birth cannel exists for the child to exit. I will have her out soon. Narcissa has just barely started her labor and has a while to go.” The older witch casted a charm that caused her hands to glow with a bright blue energy. Her hands moved through Lucius’ belly like a specter through a wall and came out with their little bundle. The bundle in her hands was covered in what looked like strawberry jam, but Arrigo knew it to be something completely different. She seemed to quickly cast diagnostic charms on their child to check her health before wrapping her naked form in a soft pink blanket and handing her to Arrigo, “Hold her while I finish removing the afterbirth and shrink his womb back down to normal size.”

Arrigo nodded staring down at his now clean daughter. Just looking at her caused something deep within his heart to stir, maybe it was the light little wisps of blond hair. He wasn’t sure but her little button nose was scrunched up and she gave the quietest little cry. He kissed her forehead, “I will never let anything harm you, my little Mary. You are very well loved.”

At his voice, her little eyes popped open to show a glimmer of dark blue. Arrigo was distracted from the staring contest he was having with his daughter when the nurse announced, “Lucius, it completely healed. We probably want him to take the chair and hold the baby as if he is holding the first born twin that Narcissa delivered. The less people know the better.”

Arrigo nodded and handed their daughter to Lucius who was now seated in a chair next to Narcissa’s bed. She was bright red as she started to push. Arrigo quickly decided it was best if he wasn’t found present for the birth of Draco, so after a quick peck on Lucius’ check and a whispered, “I love you,” he left the hospital room. He walked back to the tower with so much on his mind. It still wasn’t safe for him to be alone with his lovers or his children. He would never do anything to harm them, but he still had that horrible man still stuck within him. He made up his mind in that moment and didn’t care if he didn’t get a wink of sleep or if he interrupted his two best friends. He walked up the stairs to the door belonging to Mia and Wally and pounded, “Please, Mia I need your help. I can’t do this on my own and I don’t want anything to happen to Luke or Mary. Please wake up and help me find that spell that will rid me of that man’s vile connection to me once and for all.”

Mia answered the door in flannel pajamas and scowl on her face, “Is it really necessary to wake me up at this hour?”

The green eyed wizard nodded, “Lucius just gave birth to Mary and Narcissa’s still in labor with Draco. It’s just not safe for me to still have this connection. I don’t want to miss out on my daughter’s first days of life, but I don’t trust myself as long as that man can take over my body. I will not allow myself to be used as one of his tools to hurt the ones I love. Please help me. Salazar pointed me to the right book shelf but I do not know how to wield those research spells you’ve mastered.”

The bushy-haired book worm rubbed her temples, “You’re just lucky that tomorrow’s a Saturday. Come on, let’s go. I don’t need Wally waking up wondering what the hell you’re doing at our door at this time of night.”

* * *

 

It only took a couple of hours with Mia’s special charms before they found the correct text and the correct spell. Her brow creased as she read the information, “It takes a bloody ritual, Arrigo. We’ll have to wait for the next waning moon to perform the proper banishment. We will need an object to move the vial thing into and then we need a means to destroy it.”

Arrigo wanted to bang his head against the table, “Isn’t the moon heading toward the full moon? Doesn’t that mean we have to wait another two weeks before we can perform the ritual?”

“I would say so. This is a pretty complex ritual. Salazar was correct that it requires a spell but it also requires a purification potion taken by the subject. That will take about a month to brew. I’m sorry Arrigo, but until we can perform this ritual, you will have to stick to your not being alone with your lover or children. Have you been keeping your Occlumency shields up?”

The dark haired wizard slumped, “I understand this is something that I brought on myself, but it just doesn’t seem right. Every time I have a glimmer of hope for happiness and something else like this happens. My darling daughter decides to come a month before her daddy and I are married. She is going to have to grow up with Narcissa as her mother and Lucius as her father. I guess I will have to settle for the Godfather role until she’s of an age and we can share with her the truth. Severus hates me, and I don’t blame him. I may not have had control at the time, but I should’ve never allowed that horrible man to take me over. I should’ve sensed that something was wrong with me. I still need to find the rest of those horrible things, so that I can rid this world of that monster once and for all.”

Mia stared at him for a moment, “Do you think he’s already given the cup to Bella?”

“I don’t know. The whole Lestrange family was arrested including her. I wonder what the Ministry does with their vaults. Is there a way that Sirius could gain access to her vault even though his parents are still alive?”

A voice spoke from the doorway, “If Sirius is still the heir to the Black Family, he could access to her vault. Why didn’t you tell me that you harbored one of Voldemort’s horcruxes?”

Arrigo turned around and laid his eyes on that of his other lover, “Severus, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I would’ve never done that to you. I didn’t see a point in telling you because I feared you’d never believe me. Who would believe that I am from another dimension where a piece of Voldemort’s barely there soul affixed itself to me when I was still but a baby?”

Something sparked in his dark eyes, “I admit that is quite farfetched; however, not impossible. It makes more sense now that I think about it. Did you truly fear I wouldn’t believe you?”

He looked down at his hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world, “I did something so horrible, Sev. I crossed a lined that I promised myself I would never cross. I could’ve hurt you and I could’ve caused the death of our unborn son. I can’t possibly forgive myself. Why would I deserve forgiveness from you?”

“Then you’re a bigger fool than I thought. How am I supposed to come to terms with what happened to me if I do not have all of the facts? Did you wish to condemn me to continued introspection trying to find the one thing that caused you to lash out at me? I hardly had a loving childhood and thus I tend to try to find the fault internally whenever something goes wrong. Though I am quite capable of stacking bricks of hatred when treated unfairly by another individual, when I’m hurt by someone I love I can’t help but feel the fault surly lies with me. Lily stopped being my friend because I called her a despicable word. My father never wanted me and felt that my conception trapped him in a loveless marriage with a freak. My mother had too much going on dealing with my father that she didn’t have the time to focus on me. I was too easy a victim for Mulciber and Avery. I’ve been trained my whole life to lie down and take it. I knew that I was lacking in many things when I first stepped foot in Lily’s home. My second hand robes and threadbare undergarments showed my difference when I looked upon the fine fabrics draping the bodies of my peers. I clung to the things I was good at because they were the only glimmers that I had the possibility of becoming something more. I craved power because I’ve been so powerless all of my life and the Dark Arts can be quite seductive. I wanted the power to never feel the lash of my father’s belt, to stand up to my attackers, and to feel worthy of the house I was sorted into.”

Arrigo looked up at the now shaking pregnant wizard, “Sev, all my life all I’ve ever wanted was to feel like I belonged somewhere. Making friends for the first time at Hogwarts when I was eleven, made me feel accepted, but so many others never saw me. They only saw who they expected to see in the boy hero. I went from being treated like nothing, never fitting in, and having my much larger cousin threatening anyone who even dared try to befriend me to being worshiped by so many strangers. I was so shy and no one seemed to understand that I didn’t want them to write about me. I didn’t want everyone to know my secrets. I didn’t want to fit into their perfect little mold. I was forced into so much at such a young age and it never stopped. My life is crap. Sure I’ve made some good friends over the years, but I still feel like that kicked around little boy who spent his childhood in a bloody broom cupboard under the stairs.”

 Severus took a seat in the chair next to a silent Mia and across from Arrigo, “It’s apparent that we both have many issues. I understand a ritual needs to be performed in order to transfer that curse bit of soul from your head and into an object so that it may be destroyed. Also, you need to speak with the mutt regarding whether or not he can retrieve a cup from her vault. Perhaps you should send him in there with a basilisk fang or something to just destroy the thing and leave it there.”

A roaring chuckle burst free of the other wizard’s lips, “Or he could just cast Fiendfyre in the vault and quickly seal it. Too bad for Bella if everything ended up melted the next time she managed to visit the thing. Of course, a life sentence in Azkaban usually means she will never see the contents of her vault.”

Mia rolled her eyes, “With the pranks for which that man is known, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d choose that option from a list. I’m sure he’d enjoy whatever damage such a spell would have on his dear cousin’s vault. You know how much he dislikes Bellatrix.” She shivered for a moment as if a very unpleasant memory flitted across her mind at the mention of the witch.

Arrigo knew exactly what Mia was thinking about. That wartime trip to Malfoy Manor was still fresh on his mind, but then again no one really forgets the torture of one’s best friend. “Don’t worry, Mia. You will never have to face her. We will take care of the monster she calls master before a prison escape can be planned.” He pictured the manic gleam in his godfather’s eyes as he cast a curse that would destroy everything in his cousin’s vault before another thought struck him quickly. “Sirius detests his family and dark magic as a rule. Would he even know how to cast and properly wield a dark curse like Fiendfyre?”

“I know for a fact that Regulus and Sirius were both taught the Dark Arts, before attending Hogwarts. I’m sure that was one among many curses taught to them. I’m sure he knows it, but I’m not sure how skilled he’d be at wielding it. I doubt he’s taken the time to practice it, but to execute such a perfect prank, I’m sure he’d be willing to practice the wand movements and casting until it was perfect.”

“Yes, pulling off the perfect prank would be motivation enough for any Maurder,” Arrigo stared fondly off into space. “It was nice seeing them every day last year, you know. Getting to know my parents and godfather. Seeing Lupin alive once more, I just missed them all so much. I hope I never have to lose them again. James and Sirius got into the Auror program, didn’t they?”

Severus’ face paled, “Wait, am I to believe that you are the offspring of James and Lily Potter from another timeline? You’re the product of my former best friend and my worst enemy? Why didn’t to tell me that sooner?”

“You were my Potion’s Professor Sev. I knew how much you detested my father as much as you did my godfather. I also learned about the love you held for Lily when you gave me the memories that told me that I was the final Horcrux and that I had to die in order to guarantee Voldemort’s death. I wanted to keep my true identity from you. I wanted it to remain a secret because I knew how much such a realization would hurt you. I wanted you to love me for me. I didn’t want to experience the vitriol all over again for reminding you too much of my father. I dealt with your hatred, which only masked your care for me, for far too many years. In the end, I cared for you deeply but by that point you were already gone and I was lost. Too many reasons for my departure from that reality exist; however, having the ability to save the ones I love was my top reason.  You are far different from the man I knew because you haven’t been so twisted by events and sacrifices yet. Sure, you’ve already witnessed so much in your life, but you haven’t had to walk the tightrope between two masters as a spy. You haven’t been ruled by guilt and bitter for harboring unrequited love. Hatred for losing her to your worst enemy and you were afraid to look within my eyes because they reminded you so much of Lily.”

Mia cleared her throat, “I think since we’ve now found the solution to your problem, and because it is so late that we should all probably retire. Arrigo, I believe you should still sleep away from Severus. I’m sure it’s for the best. I’m sure the two of you will want to visit the happy family in the hospital tomorrow. I cannot wait to meet your daughter and see what Draco looked like as a baby. I’m sure someday I will want a child of my own, but I still have so much work I wish to accomplish before I’d ever consider it. I’m still a bit surprised that you jumped into something so quickly, but I know how much you’ve always wanted a family.”

Severus stood, “I must admit that I fear I am not ready for parenthood either. I am sure with time I will learn to love this little guy, but I may need some time to myself after he’s born. I still have dreams to achieve and completing one’s potion’s mastery is quite challenging. I might even want to combine that with a healer’s certification. I want to help people and I know one thing for certain. I have no interest in pursuing teaching. Those who can’t do, teach. I most certainly can do much more than the dunderheads that grace my classroom. Do you think that Scorpius would be up to taking over the class next term?”

“Do you plan to abandon your family?” Arrigo’s voice went up an octave on the last word.

“You must understand. I have never truly had a family. I’m used to taking care of myself because no one else was ever there to care for me. I don’t know how to be a loving or caring parent. I fear what damage I will inflict on our son. I know that he would be in yours, Lucius’, and Narcissa’s capable hands. You all were meant to be care givers. I’m just too broken and unsure of myself. I need time to gather some self-confidence by doing well in things in which I excel. I must accomplish something before I will be ready to settle down. However, you better not plan on me staying home mister. I plan on having a job.”

“I think Mia’s right. We should all be getting to bed. I do not plan on keeping you at home. I want you to follow your heart. I’m not really that sure what I want to do. I might just prefer to stay home with the kids while you and Lucius work outside of the home. I’m sure that cooking and housework is so much easier with magic. I know that I’ve done plenty of it without the assistance of magic since I was a young child, but alas it is not the time for reminiscing about my deplorable childhood. It’s time that we all retire to bed.”

* * *

 

The next morning found a large group of well-wishers convening on the newly born twins. Mia and Cora were soon gushing over the cute little babies. Scorpius seemed torn between staring at himself or the little angel that his other self would grow up with as a twin. Arrigo and Severus approached Lucius together, where Mary never seemed to leave his arms. “How did everything go last night, love?”

Lucius looked up at him and Severus, “I missed you two. I enjoyed being close to both of my children, but I felt so alone without you.”

“How about you get to know your stepdaughter, while I discuss a few things with Narcissa?” Arrigo suggested before he walked over two the other happy triad. “Now that the babies are here, shouldn’t we discuss the dissolving of Lucius and yours marriage contract? We do have some work to do if we want it clear to marry our true loves on the Celtic New Year.”

One of the twins looked up at him, “We agree wholeheartedly. However, we will need to make sure there is plenty of room for guests. We do come from a rather large family after all. I’m also sure that at least Regulus and Sirius will want to be present from Narcissa’s side.”

Arrigo nodded, “That is understandable. I will have Lucius contact the Malfoy solicitor later this evening. Narcissa may wish to get together with Cora and Mia to speak with a wedding planner. I don’t believe that I would be any good with planning a wedding, but I will have to ask my lovers to see if it is something that interests either of them. I have a feeling that Severus cares more about his potions then the flowers used at the wedding, but I have been known to be wrong on a few occasions.”

The other twin raised an eyebrow, “What about the press. We know that certain new reporters might want to run with sensationalism as to why the happy couple has decided to split up. You know how much the public seems to pay attention to the society pages of _the Daily Profit_. Also imagine the stir we will make with our double triad wedding. I’m not saying triads have never occurred before because that would be a lie; however, a triad bonding hasn’t occurred in the past few generations. Many people have grown to frown upon such a union.”

“That’s true brother, but we have something else to worry about. Arrigo will need to have that ritual performed before the bonding ceremony. We should probably offer our assistance with it. We haven’t assisted with anything like it before, but we have seen what needs to be done,” the first twin continued.

Arrigo tried to hide his shock but didn’t quite manage it, “You two weren’t joking when you admitted to being seers. I don’t know why I didn’t believe you. Perhaps you two could help Mia and Sev prepare. Do you know if it will hurt?”

The second twin smirked, “Well you managed to scream a bit. I would imagine you were in quite a bit of pain.”

“Gee thanks,” Arrigo frowned. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I have posted else were. I am not quite finished with it, so once I post the last chapter I have written, I do not know how long it will be before I update.


End file.
